An Obsession With Sex
by Dark'sangel and Haru'srooster
Summary: For about a year now Tohru has been keeping a dark secret..she's a prostitute even tho she has good friends and is making good money she is afraid of living alone as her world crumbles until the the mysterious Sohmas take her in guarding a dark secret YxT
1. Chapter 1

**An obsession with sex**

**Chapter one: Bad boy**

Yuki peered out of his bedroom door to make sure Shigure, Kyo, and Haru were still sleeping. Once he noticed the coast was clear he crept down the hall, just as he passed Kyo's room the floor creaked loudly.

"Shit" Yuki whispered to himself. He opened the door just enough to peek through. There was Kyo sound asleep in his bed. "Phew" Yuki sighed and shut the door quietly. He carried on down the steps and past the kitchen. Yuki walked down another hallway and came to Shigure's study. He slid the door open and walked in to the cluttered area. There were papers stacked everywhere, books among books piled in front of things, including the computer. There was trash on the floor, Yuki saw Shigure's French fries they had ordered from Mcdonalds three nights ago.

"God Shigure," Yuki tried carefully to avoid all the objects that lay on the floor. Suddenly he stubbed his toe on the corner of the desk and he fell over. "What?" Yuki looked beneath him and realized he had fallen on a futon. "Thank god! That would've made a huge crash." Yuki said to himself . "But why is there a futon in Shigure's office?" Yuki picked himself up and went over to the book shelf. He looked at the books until he came to a tiny button that practically blended in with the book case itself. Yuki pressed in the button and a small compartment opened on the floor next to his foot.

"Ah ha, there you are." Yuki bent down and took out a small rectangular box. The compartment closed and Yuki walked over to the desk and began to set things down on the floor so he could reach the computer. After he got it started he opened the box to reveal a DVD. He placed it into the computer and sat down on the chair behind him.

"Come on!" He said impatiently. Yuki waited for the video to load. After a few minutes a video popped up on the screen. It showed a naked woman in her bed. Yuki pulled down his boxers and pushed the play button on the screen. The woman began to moan and pant.

Yuki grasped his penis and started to pump.

"Ohhhh, yes…yes… harder." The woman said between breaths.

Yuki sped up his pace going incredibly fast. He threw his head back. But he wasn't getting any satisfaction.

"Ahhhhhh!" She screamed in pleasure.

"Dammit!" Yuki yelled. Why won't it work?" Yuki stopped and rested his head on the table. The movie still playing suddenly got louder and the woman screamed again. The sound rang through the house and Yuki began to panic. He had rested his head on the volume button.  
Yuki could hear footsteps above him. "Shit I woke them up." Yuki quickly pulled his boxers back on and stopped the video. He hastily ejected the DVD and put it back in its proper box. He placed the box in the compartment and ran out of the study.

As he ran up the stairs he bumped into something and fell back on three steps.

"Ouch" Yuki said as he rubbed the back of his head, he felt something warm and sticky.

"Yuki? Are you alright?" Haru asked worriedly, he ran to the bottom of the stairs where Yuki lay propped up on his elbow. Haru kneeled down. "Yuki are you bleeding?"

Soon Shigure came down the steps and Kyo was behind him.

"Yuki? What are you doing up so early?" Shigure asked.

"Yea y' damn rat?! And then you go and wake up everybody else, what the hell was that scream? Was that you?" Kyo exclaimed.

"No you idiot I heard the noise too so I came down here to see what it was and then I ran into Haru and fell, and now I think I'm bleeding." Yuki could feel the thick moist blood run down his arm before it hit the floor.

"I'll call Hari!" Shigure said almost excitedly.

"Ow, Haru! Don't touch." Yuki yelled.

"Sorry Yuki but I was worried it would be a huge cut, here we have to stop all the blo… blood." Haru paused and stared at the drops of blood that fell from Yuki's red stained hair.

"Haru?" Yuki asked, "Are you okay?"

Kyo looked up and saw Haru's eyes change. The whites of Haru's eyes faded and the pupil disappeared, his whole eye turned a deep black. Haru began to breath heavily. panting, beads of sweat rolled down his face.

"Yuki…" Haru started to say… "Your blood….its so…so…beautiful, the deep red color…the smell…" Haru licked his lips and moved closer to Yuki.

"Haru? What's wrong with you?" Yuki asked as he tried to back away but it was hopeless, Yuki had lost a lot of blood and started to feel a bit dizzy.

"Haru get away from Yuki!" Kyo hissed. "Shigure!" Kyo yelled and Shigure ran over to the boys.

"Haru? What's…the…matter…" Shigure saw the look in Haru's eyes and he immediately grabbed Haru by the arm. "Kyo tell Hatori to get over here…and quick!"

Kyo ran to the phone. Yuki watched as Haru tried to wriggle out of Shigure's grip. Suddenly everything went blurry and in a matter of moments Yuki passed out on the floor.

Six hours later……..

Yuki blinked, adjusting his eyes to the bright sun that shown through the living room window. He jumped up quickly, which was a bad idea because know he felt nauseous.

"Well…good morning Yuki-kun." Came Hatori's stern voice. Yuki looked over to the end of the couch and Hatori sat there at his feet.

Yuki grabbed his head and felt a bandage where he had hit his head. "What… happened?"

"Don't worry, you just had a small cut on the back of your head."

"But…all that…blood." Yuki was too weak to talk without pausing for a breath of air.

"Oh don't worry about that Yuki, you didn't really lose that much." Hatori was certainly calm about this whole situation.

"Ha…Hatori?" Yuki asked

"What is it?" Hatori said, not removing his gaze from the newspaper he held in his hands.

"How's…Haru?"

"He's just fine, he went to the main house for awhile, Akito wanted to see him. He'll be back later."

"A…Akito?"

"Yes, no need to worry, he just wanted to talk with Haru."

"Oh okay…is Rin there?" Yuki could feel his strength returning.

"No, she went back home with Kagura."

"Alright." Yuki threw the blanket off of his sweaty body and stood up slowly.

"Where do you think you're going?" Hatori finally looked up from the paper to stare at Yuki.  
"I'm going to take a shower and then get ready for school." Yuki headed towards the stairs, he stopped at the bottom and looked for signs of his blood, but there wasn't a single drop on the wooden floor.

"So I see you're well enough to go to school, but I have to write a note to your teachers." Hatori grabbed a sheet of paper and began to write the note.

"Are you leaving?"

"Yes, so be careful and you can take that bandage off when you feel like it, but I'd leave it on for another two or three days."

"Okay, thanks Hatori." And with that Yuki went up stairs and took a shower.

Half-hour later……

Yuki came down the steps ready and dressed for school, he found Kyo and Haru waiting for him outside.

"Good morning Haru!" Yuki said with a smile.

"Good morning Yuki." Haru smiled back at him. The boys began down the path.

"Yuki, I'm glad you're better!" Kyo said.

"You…you are?" Yuki looked at him confused.

"Yea….SO I CAN KICK YOUR PRETTY BOY ASS!" Kyo snickered.

"awww… Kyo…you think my ass is pretty?" Yuki smirked knowing what reaction he'd get from Kyo.

"WHAT!!! HELL NO…I…I DIDN'T SAY THAT…UH.."

"Its okay Kyo…I'm just glad you finally came out of the closet. Sure took you a long time." Haru and Yuki laughed.

"QUIT LAUGHING AT ME YOU BASTARDS!" Kyo hissed

After awhile they arrived at the school. Kyo ran to meet up with a boy named Haseo, he was a good friend of Kyo's…mainly because they both hated Yuki.

"I hate that kid Haseo." Yuki exclaimed.

"How come?" Haru asked as he played with one of his necklaces.

"he hates me for no reason and he's always trying to be better than me."

"Well, he is cute and a lot of girls like him, but there is no way in hell he's competition, I mean you have your own fan club!" Haru said laughing a little.

"Yea, I know." Haru began to walk to the other hallway.

"See ya later Yuki." Without turning around Haru raised his hand and waved.

"Bye Haru." Yuki yelled. He walked over to his locker and noticed a few girls in a circle. They were yelling at someone.

"You slut! Who do you think you are!" one girl yelled

"Yea you whore!" Suddenly all the girls began to scream names at her.

"Let's teach her never to mess with us again!" The girl raised her hand up and as she was about to slap the other girl Yuki grabbed her by the wrist.

"Now ladies, I don't think this is the best way to handle a situation." Yuki smiled and all the girls sighed in unison.

"Sorry Prince Yuki, we wont do it again." The bell rang and the group of girls ran to their classes giggling.

"Are you alright…miss Honda?" Yuki looked at her with gentle eyes and he helped her to stand up.

"Oh…Yes Sohma -kun, I'm fine thank you!" Tohru said as she tried to straighten herself up. There were rips in her uniform and she had a cut on her cheek.

"Here let's go to the bathroom, I'll help you get cleaned up." Yuki said politely.

"No thanks, I have to go… You should get to class too Sohma-kun!" She yelled as she ran down the hall.

After school at home…

"Man, I'm beat…can't wait to go to the club tonight." Kyo said as he opened the fridge door and picked up the carton of milk.

"The club?" Yuki asked.

Kyo ignored him as he closed his eyes, he drank the milk in content as it ran down his throat.

"yea…Sensei is taking us to the new night club, it just opened about a month ago." Haru said.

"A night club…but don't you have to have an ID?" Yuki asked.

"Well yea, unless you have connections." Haru said as he picked up the t.v. remote and turned it on.

"Yea the club is called Hard candy." Kyo said finishing the last bit of the milk.

"Oh, who all is going?" Yuki looked at Haru but he didn't answer, then Yuki looked at Kyo who was already heading upstairs to his room. "Isn't any one gonna answer me?"

"Its just us guys tonight Yuki." Shigure said as he walked into the house. "We're gonna paaaaaaar-tay!"

Yuki rolled his eyes. "Then I guess I should take a shower"

"But you just took one this morning didn't you?" Haru asked.

"Oh, yea I forgot."

"OH NO! Yuki has amnesia!" Shigure yelled. "I guess I have to call Haaaaari!" He sang as he walked down the hall to the phone.

"I have a headache." Yuki complained.

"Let's go pick out something to wear!" Haru said as he grabbed Yuki's hand and dragged him up the stairs into Yuki's room.

7:30 pm

Yuki came down the stairs to wait for the others. He wore a light blue t-shirt with dark jeans that had holes and rips in the legs.

"wow Yuki, you look adorable!" Shigure chimed.

"You don't look bad either Shigure." Shigure was wearing a long black sleeved button up shirt and light blue jeans.

Haru came down the stairs wearing a white muscle t-shirt and light gray jeans. "Sensei you look good in pants, you should wear them more often."  
They sat on the couch waiting for Kyo.

"Urgh, where the hell is that stupid cat, we've been waiting for ten minutes." Yuki grumbled.

"Jeez, keep your pants on pretty boy, I'm here." Kyo stood there with a scowl on his face. He had a dark blue wife-beater (1) and a button up white t-shirt he wore over it. He was wearing his usual kaki pants.

"Mmmmm…Kyo you smell good." Shigure sniffed the air breathing in the sweet aroma.

"Yea, its called cologne, ever heard of it mutt?"

"Awww… Kyo don't be so mean." Shigure pretended to wipe a tear from his eye. "Are we ready?"

The boys nodded. They walked to the door and they all grabbed their coats and walked out.

Meanwhile at the club Hard Candy….

"hurry up girls!" Haseo said rushing them to put on their suits and make-up.

"Haseo we're going as fast as we can!" Said one girl. She had long blonde hair with curls at the ends, she had a wonderful womanly figure and as far as everyone knew, she also had the biggest bust size. Her name is Yuna. And she is one of the best girls that work at the club, she is also the most recommended by the customers.

"Yuna you need more blush come here!" This is Ako, she's the most talented with the dances, she's actually the choreographer. She has waist length light blue hair with bangs that just cover the tops of her sapphire eyes. She is the spunkiest and loves to have fun.

But there was one girl who everyone loved, she's also the closest to Haseo.

"Tohru, stop day dreaming and get you make-up done we have very important guests coming tonight and I want it to be perfect…okay?" Haseo looked at her with nervous eyes.

"Don't worry Haseo I got everything covered!" Tohru beamed a huge smile to reassure him.

"good, at least I know I can count on one of you." Haseo said as he left the changing room.

"Tohru?" Ako asked.  
"Yea?"

"Are you sure you're ready for the dance?"

"Of coarse I am."

"yea? Do you know who ya gonna pick?" Yuna said as she added more eye shadow to Ako's eyelid.

"I think I'm going to pick one of the special guests."

"How the hell do you know who it is?" Yuna walked over to Tohru and began to brush her chocolate brown hair.

"They're going to be sitting up front, I heard they are all really handsome guys. So I thought I'd pick one of them."

Tohru stood up and looked at herself in the mirror with her two friends, who were wearing matching outfits, they were just different colors. Tohru had a sparkling blue top on that looked like a bathing-suit top. Her bottoms were the same color and were like underwear shorts. She had a barrette on both sides of her head and one strand of hair hung in front of her face. Ako and Yuna wore the same things but Yuna was wearing red and Ako had purple.

"okay girls, I think we're ready." Tohru said as she adjusted her top.

Back at the entrance of the club…

Shigure, Yuki, Haru , and Kyo walked into the club following close behind a bouncer who was escorting them to their seats. There was loud music playing and techni-colored strands of light moved around the dance floor, to the far right there was a long island bar.

"Hey, Kyo" Yuki yelled.

"What?"

"do you know where those stairs over there lead to?"

"Yea that's where you go and fuck with prostitutes." Kyo rolled his eyes and walked ahead of Yuki.

"Oh…" Yuki stopped and looked above him, there were three cages hanging from the ceiling with girls inside them dancing.

"Yuki! Come on the show is gonna start soon!" Haru grabbed him by his wrist and pulled him through the crowed. They walked down an aisle of chairs until they got to the front, where Shigure and Kyo were sitting.

"Get lost Yuki?" Shigure asked with a huge grin on his face.

"Haru found me." Yuki and Haru sat down in their chairs and waited. Yuki turned around and saw at least eighty people sitting here for the show.

"The show must be really popular." Yuki said

"It is." Came a voice standing next to him. She looked like one of the show girls.

Yuki quickly turned around and saw her.

"Hi! I'm Lila! I'm going to be your server today."

"My…server?"

"Yes, You are Sohma Yuki -kun aren't you?"

"Uh…yea."

Shigure walked over. "Ah… hello I'm the eldest Sohma here. I'm Shigure"

"Hello Sohma Shigure! What would you like to drink?"

"Uh… me and Yuki will have a corona with a lime."

"What? Shigure I cant drink that I'm under…" Before Yuki finished Kyo wrapped his hand around his mouth.

"Okay!" The perky girl said. "And for you Sohma Kyo?"

"I'll have a margarita with salt."

"And Sohma Haru?"

"Uh…I think I want a strawberry banana daiquiri."

"Okay I'll be back with your drinks before the show starts!" And with that she trotted off to the bar.

"Myo..met off om me!" Yuki said muffled.

"Oh right.." Kyo removed his hand from Yuki's mouth.  
"Okay boys just relax and enjoy your selves." Shigure said as he pranced back to his seat.

A few moments later Lila was back with the drinks and handed them to the boys.

"Enjoy the show!"

Suddenly the background music stopped and the people that were dancing came over and stood behind a yellow tape that cut-off the dance floor to the stage area. The lights dimmed and a spot light was shown on the stage.

Fog emitted from the platform and the floor opened up. Three figures rose from the base and stood there. Then the techno-colored light beams danced around the audience and music began to play….

The girl in the middle started to dance and the girls behind her followed. They first did what looked like the 1-2 step and bent down slowly rising up…

Then The girl in the middle began to sing…

Remember the feelings, remember the day  
My stone heart was breaking  
My love ran away  
This moment I knew I would be someone else  
My love turned around and I fell Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again  
Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

As the girls danced up on stage Yuki, Kyo, and Haru realized that the girl in the middle was Tohru Honda.

Tohru walked off the stage and began to look around the audience, music still playing. She walked over to Shigure and placed one of her knees in between his legs…

You once made this promise  
To stay by my side  
But after some time you just pushed me aside  
You never thought that a girl could be strong  
Now I'll show you how to go on

Tohru removed her leg and sat on his lap and she flung her hair and started to rock her hips and dance in his lap…

Be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you in my life again

Shigure had a huge smile on his face as everyone watched her give him a lap dance, Tohru then bit his ear lightly and climbed off of him. She started back up the stage…

Won't you be my bad boy, be my man  
Be my week-end lover  
But don't be my friend  
You can be my bad boy  
But understand  
That I don't need you again  
No I don't need you again

The music ended and all three girls stood up and bowed, beads of sweat rolled down their bodies. They smiled and thanked everyone for coming to see the show.

"I especially want to thank our most important guests of the night for coming and joining us…the Sohmas!" Tohru yelled into the mic. And everyone cheered and clapped, there were even a few whistles. After that the other music started again and people broke out of their seats to leave or dance. The workers began to pick up the chairs and Yuki saw the girls depart down a hallway.

"Well… that certainly was exciting!" Shigure said laughing loudly.

"You…Shigure..are da maaaan!" Kyo said as he fell over on to Haru.

"I think he's shit faced sensei!" Haru said as he watched Kyo dance with a guy. "I'll look after him" Haru ran over to Kyo and grabbed him.

"uh..Shigure…" Yuki began  
"What's wrong Yuki? Aren't you having fun?"

" yea of coarse I'm having fun…"

"Good" Shigure ran off to the bar leaving Yuki by himself.

"Now what?" Yuki said to himself as he watched Kyo dry hump a girl. Yuki snickered.

"Excuse me!" Came Lila's voice.

Yuki jumped, "Oh hello Lila."

"Did you enjoy the show Sohma Yuki?"

"Oh Yes, I did thank you!" he smiled.

"good, I have something for you, follow me please of you will." She took his hand and pulled him through the crowd of people. She stopped when they got to the staircase that Kyo said where you go to sleep with a prostitute.

"Oh…uh…Lila I don't have any money with me…"

"Oh…I'm not a prostitute Sohma Yuki, the boss wanted to see you."

"Oh…" Yuki blushed lightly and followed her up the stairs. They passed many rooms, in most of them you heard moans and heavy breathing.

"Here we are!" Lila opened the door and Yuki walked into the neat office. She shut the door behind him and Yuki walked over to the desk.

"hello Yuki-kun!" Came a voice, the chair turned around to reveal…

"Haseo?" Yuki asked surprised.

"Yup, that would be me, so how do you like the club?"

"Uh…uh…" Yuki was speechless.

"Well I have a lot to do Yuki-kun, bye now." Lila came in the door and Yuki walked out without a word.

"Please stay and have some more fun…I know Sohma -Kyo is !" She giggled.

"Yea if you ask me, he's having a little too much fun."

Yuki went back downstairs and decided to dance with Kyo and Haru.

12:59 am…

"Is Kyo done puking?" Yuki asked as he leaned up against a wall. They were the only ones still there, Shigure didn't want Kyo to vomit in his new car.

"Yea, but he passed out so Haru is taking him to the car right now, are you ready to go?"

"yea, and I wanted to thank you Shigure."

"Yea? For what?"

"For bringing me here, I had a lot of fun."

"I was happy you came!" With that they walked out of the club and went to the where the car was parked, which was in front of an ally way.

"Shigure, do you hear that?" Yuki asked.

"Yea, it sounds like someone crying?" Yuki and Shigure followed the sound into the dark narrow alley where they found someone hunched in a ball.

"Hey, you're the girl who gave me that lap dance right?" Shigure said bluntly.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki got down on his knees so he was eye level with her.

"pl…please…ju…just go away." Tohru said as she sobbed.

Shigure squatted and went to move her hair out of her eyes but Tohru swatted at his hand.

"Now now… what's wrong?"

"I sa…said…lea..leave me alone!" Tohru's face was red and tear stained.

"Miss Honda, you don't have to tell us what happened if you don't want to but… maybe you would like a place to stay for the night, maybe take a shower?" Yuki looked at her with such reassuring eyes.

"…." She didn't answer.

"Please? I cant leave you out here all by yourself."

"O…okay." She sniffed.

"okay good." Yuki and Shigure gently grabbed her arms and helped her stand up.

"Watch your head Miss Honda." Yuki said as she stepped into the car. Tohru sat down and Yuki slid into the car after her, he shut the door and Shigure began to drive.

"Why we bring da ho?" Kyo said still drunk.

"Shut-up Kyo." Yuki said. Tohru lowered her head and Yuki saw tear fall from her cheek.  
"Shhhh…it's okay Miss Honda you'll be fine." Yuki tried to comfort her.

A few minutes later Yuki noticed Tohru laid her head on his shoulder. He brushed the her soft hair out of her eyes and saw she had fallen asleep.

**Wow I hope you** **all like this…I'm not so sure about the lap dance part I'll try better please r&r.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi! I hope you liked the last chapter! I know the characters are way out of character, but I wanted to try something different. I hope it is still good. I want to thank everyone for r&r! I do not own fruits basket but I do have the anime and some books!**

An obsession with sex  
Chapter 2: Hiding Secrets

Yuki walked down the stairs with Kyo right behind him.

"I can't believe we brought her here!" Kyo hissed.

"Shut-up! You'll wake her up" Yuki whispered.

They quietly stepped into the living room to find Tohru sprawled out on the couch.

"mmmmm…" She tossed and turned. Kyo and Yuki watched her cautiously. Yuki crept over to the other side of the living room to grab a blanket, he slid it over Tohru's slender form.

"Kyo what are you looking at?" Kyo stared blankly at Tohru's neck.

"Huh?" Kyo snapped out of his trance. "Uh…nothing."

"Why don't you go make some soup for our guest."

"Why the hell do I have to do it!!!"

"Just go do it." Yuki rolled his eyes and walked off to the bathroom.

Kyo watched as Yuki left the room. He strode over to where the girl slept peacefully. He sat down on the cushion next to her.

"What am I doing?" Kyo's eyes glazed over and he brushed her hair away from her body. He lowered his face to her neck and planted a soft kiss there. He glanced up at her to see her expression on her face.

"nnnnn…" Her eyes blinked open and close over and over again until she went back to sleep.

Kyo went back to her neck, he ran his tongue over the place he had kissed, as he opened his mouth something grabbed him by his hair.

"ow! God dammit!" Kyo yelled.

"I told you to go make some soup." Yuki released his grasp on Kyo's head.

"Alright, I'm going…" Kyo stormed out of the room and went into the kitchen.

Yuki placed a wet wash cloth on Tohru's forehead. She winced and opened her eyes, Tohru shot up on the couch and hit heads with Yuki.

"Ow.." Yuki and Tohru said in unison.

"Where…where am I?" Tohru asked as she rubbed the now red spot on her head.

"It's okay, it's me, Sohma-kun. I brought you home with me last night." He felt the welt that appeared on his forehead.

"Oh! I'm sorry Sohma-kun, I hurt you." She went to touch the bump but Yuki moved away.

"it's alright Miss Honda, I think your soup is almost ready."

"You made me soup?" She questioned as she rubbed her eyes sleepily.

"Well actually, Kyo made it."

"Oh, thank you so much." She beamed a smile. Kyo came out with a bowl of hot steamy chicken noodle soup.

"Mmmmm…that smells great! Thank you Kyo-kun." Tohru took the bowl out of Kyo's hands and set on the coffee table in front of her.

"here's a spoon." Kyo handed the spoon to her.

"Oh, thanks!" With that Tohru began to eat the food.

Yuki sat down on the couch and turned the T.V on. In a matter of moments Tohru was completely finished with the soup.

"That was delicious!" She smiled at Yuki which made him blush a little.

"Miss Honda…" Yuki said as he laughed.

"What?"

"You have some food on your lip." he laughed and grabbed a napkin from the kitchen and wiped her mouth clean. They stood there in the kitchen staring at each other.

"Oh, uh…do you want me to wash my dish?"

"No, I'll do it later."

"Really I don't mind I'll do it, you probably already have …a lot…to…do." Tohru stuttered as she slid open the door to the kitchen. There was piles of trash all over the floor and the dishes were stacked in the sink. There was stench that rose from the sea of decay (1).

"That's why I said I'd do it later…" Yuki pinched the bridge of his nose in frustration.

"I'm sorry…" Tohru stood there in amazement. "hey…Sohma-kun!" Tohru looked at him with excitement.

"Uh…yes?"

"What if I cleaned this up for you?!"

"WHAT! No no Miss Honda I couldn't possibly ask you…"

"Your not asking me to, I want to do it. I love cleaning. Plus I have to repay you and your cousins some how, right?!" She smiled and instantly was ready to clean. Her hair was tied back in a bun and she wore yellow gloves on her hands. "let's do it!" She cheered and just as she was about to walk into the kitchen she stopped.

"Something wrong miss Honda?"

"Do you have a radio?"

"yea, I'll go get it." A few minutes later Yuki was back with a small radio.

"Thank you Sohma-kun." Tohru plugged the little radio into the socket and found a good station. "Sohma-kun!"

"Yea?"

"I want to surprise you when I'm done!" She followed him to the door. "Don't worry, go relax or something I'll be done in no time!" With that she slid the door shut.

About an hour later…

Tohru was wiping down the last part of the kitchen while she sang with the words on the radio, " our lips can touch, and our cheeks can brush, our lips can touch… here"

"Miss Honda!" Yuki called to her from the other side of the door.  
She gasped, "Oh, one minute Sohma-kun!" She took the gloves off and fixed her hair. "Okay, come in" The door slid open and Yuki stood there in astonishment.

"Wow…Miss Honda, it looks spotless."

"Thank you…" She blushed, "Is it okay if I take a shower?"

"Huh? Oh yes, of coarse. It's up the stairs and it's right across from Kyo's room, his door is open so you'll be able to find it." Yuki said as he pointed a finger to the stairway.

"Okay!" She walked pass Yuki and disappeared around the corner.

"Yuki leaned up against the wall and sighed. "My heart is pounding…"

"Yuki! Kyo!" Shigure's voice rang through out the home. Yuki walked out to the living room.

"Hey Shigure."

"Hello Yuki Where's Tohru? I have someone for her to meet!"

"She's upstairs taking a shower. Wait, who is it you want her to meet?" Just then a man just a little taller than Shigure came in the door, he had jet black hair that covered over his left eye.

"Hatori?!" Yuki said surprised.

"Hello Yuki, I see you are doing well." Hatori said as he took his shoes and jacket off.

"I'll make some tea for you Hari!" Shigure chimed. Yuki and Hatori walked further into the house and sat down on the couch. A few moments later Kyo walked down the stairs and into the living room.

"Ha…Hatori?!" Kyo said shocked.

"Why is it so surprising that I'm here?" Hatori asked Shigure who was sitting on the floor with a blanket on him reading his usual smut.

"They're just excited to see you Hari!"

"I was just wondering why you were here, I don't see why you would want to spend time with Shigure." Kyo remarked.

"awww…Kyo that's harsh." Shigure whined.

"I have to go anyway." Hatori said as he got up off the couch.

"I thought you were here to meet Miss Honda." Yuki asked.

"Yes, but I don't see her."

"I'm sorry I took so long in your shower Sohma-kun, I probably wasted all your hot water, I just had to clean… Oh, hello." Tohru stood there in front of Hatori.

"Hello, I'm Hatori Sohma, Yuki's cousin."

"I'm Tohru Honda, Yuk… I mean Soma-kun's class mate." They shook hands.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, I've heard a lot about you Honda-kun."

"You have?" Tohru blushed lightly. "You can call me Tohru, if you'd like."

"Okay, and you may call me Hatori. There is no need for Sohma-kun, there are too many of us in the same household anyways, it would get confusing." Hatori smiled very lightly.

"Yes your right." Tohru laughed.

"See! I knew you'd like her Hari!" Hatori rolled his eyes.

"I wish I could stay longer but I have to get back to Akito. It was a great pleasure meeting you Tohru."

"Yes, it was a pleasure meeting you too." Tohru beamed a smile.

"Bye Kyo, Yuki. I'll see you tomorrow Shigure."

"Bye Hatori ,it was good seeing you again." Yuki said.

"Yea, later." Kyo said not really caring.

"Buh Bye Hari!" They heard the door slide shut, then a few minutes later they heard a car drive off down the path.

"Uh…I have to go." Tohru said as she grabbed her purse and began putting her shoes and jacket on.

"where are you going Miss Honda?"

"It's getting late. My parents are probably worried."

"Oh, right." Yuki watched as she opened the door. "Miss Honda…" Yuki whispered.

"Thank you for everything Sohma-kun. Bye Kyo-kun, Goodbye Sohma -sama."

"Bye Tohru, see y' at school" Kyo said.

"Good bye Tohru-kun, be careful." As she turned around to walk out the door…

"Miss Honda!" Yuki grabbed her by the wrist.

"Yes?"

"Let me drive you home."

"What? No I possibly…"

"I cant let you go out there by yourself."

"There are a lot of perverts out there." Shigure stated.

"Like you?" Kyo said.

"No thank you Sohma-kun I'll be fine." She yanked her hand from his grip. See you at school tomorrow." With that she left out the door.

Yuki stood there in the doorway as he watched her walk down the path until she was out of sight.

"Don't worry about her, she's a slut anyway." Kyo said as he was about to walk up the stairs when suddenly Yuki turned around and drop kicked him.

"You piss me off you stupid cat." Yuki trudged up the stairs into his room.

Kyo popped back up, "Get back here y' damn rat! I'll kick your ass!"

"Kyo…" Shigure said.

"What!!!" Kyo hissed.

"Your so cute when your angry!" Shigure beamed a smile.

"What!!! Shut the hell up Shigure!" Kyo ran up the stairs.

Yuki sat in his room with the phone in his hand.

"okay, here it goes." Slowly he dialed the number to the main house. He heard it ring over and over again until suddenly he heard one of the maids pick the phone up.

"hello?"

"Hello, this is Yuki."

"Oh hello, Yuki-kun. Would you like me to get the master?"

"No, actually I want to talk to Haru if I could."

"Okay one minute."

"Oh, wait!"

"Yes Yuki-kun?"

"Don't tell Akito I called."

"…."

"Please don't say anything"

"uh… yes sir. One minute I'll go get Haru-kun."

Yuki waited for a few minutes until he heard someone pick up the phone.

"Yuki?" Haru's voice echoed into the phone.

"oh, thank god, Haru!"

"What's the matter, did something happen?" Haru asked worried.

"No, it's okay, I'm just worried about Miss Honda"

"Oh, why did she leave?"

"yea, and she wouldn't let me drive her home…and…"

"Yea…"

"I think Akito is up to something."

"Why?"

"Hatori was here earlier."

"So… Him and Shigure are friends, even if Hatori doesn't admit it."

"Yea, but he came to see Miss Honda."

"Oh, well, do you want me to do something?"

"Haru, you've always been there for me, and this is really hard to ask…"

"What is it Yuki?"

"Can you talk to Akito…you know just see if he knows about Miss Honda."

Haru hesitated, "of coarse, I'd do anything for you Yuki."

"Thanks Haru, but make sure you bring her up casually."

"okay."

"Thanks again Haru, call me later bye."

"Okay, bye Yuki." The boys hung up the phone.

"Please be careful Haru." Yuki lied down on his bed and fell asleep.

Mainhouse…

Haru walked down the long hallway that led to Akito's room. He opened the door and walked in. Akito lied on his bed, he glanced up at Haru. Haru got down on his knees to.

"Akito…"

"Who gave you permission to come in here?" Akito said quite calmly.

"I just wanted to see you." Haru tried to keep a straight face. His body trembled which made Akito smirk.

"Oh, is that so…" Akito crawled off his bed and walked over to Haru. He ran his fingers through Haru's white hair. Akito grabbed it and pulled him up to his feet .

"What do you want to talk about my stupid little ox?" Akito released his grip on Haru's hair, he walked around Haru so that he was behind him.

"Have you talked with Sensei or Hatori in a while?" Haru asked.  
"Yes" Akito answered as he placed his hand on Haru's neck, he traced circles with his fingers on his milky skin. Haru swallowed. "They told me about a girl." Akito whispered into Haru's ear.

"A girl?" Haru pretended to be stupid.

"Yes…" Haru felt Akito lick his neck. At that Haru shivered and pulled away.  
"What's wrong Haru?"

"Nothing…" Akito grabbed Haru's hand.

"Do you fear me?"

"No." Beads of sweat rolled down Haru's body.

"Really?" Akito's eyes turned all black and Haru could two fangs emerge inside Akito's mouth.

"What are…you…doing." Haru said as he tried to take his hand away, but Akito was too strong.

"Just a taste Haru, it wont hurt." Akito sank his fangs into Haru's hand and began to drink his blood.

"Ugh…" Haru fell to his knees, hot red blood dripped down his arm and slowly fell to the floor. Akito stopped drinking and his eyes went back to normal, the fangs disappeared.

"Don't go poking your nose into my business Haru, especially for my dear Yuki." Akito smirked and dropped Haru's hand. He walked back over to his bed. Just then Hatori walked into the room and saw Haru with dried blood on his arm.

"Akito! Did you…?"

"Yes, so what if I did? Haru deserved it. He'll be fine I barely took any of his disgusting cow blood."

"Haru? Are you alright?" Hatori asked. Haru nodded lightly and then collapsed in Hatori's arms.

"Ugh…take him out of here Hatori, just the smell of him is making me sick." Akito remarked.

"Yes, Akito." Hatori picked up Haru's motionless body and walked out of the room. He went and cleaned him off and put him into bed.

That night at the club Hard Candy….

Tohru walked into a back door looking around making sure no one saw her. She walked into the empty club and sneaked into where the girls change.

"Phew, I made it." Suddenly the lights flashed on, Tohru quickly turned around and saw Haseo and Yuna standing in the door way.

"Honda!? Where have you been girl, I've been so worried." Yuna ran over to Tohru and pulled her into an embrace.

"Yuna, go back to the other girls." Haseo with a hint of irritation in his voice.

"Uh..but Haseo, I'm sure she has a good reason for being…"

"Just go." Haseo pointed to the door that led to the rooms where the girls were allowed to sleep.

"Yes, sir." She whispered to Tohru, "I'm sorry Tohru." She patted Tohru on the head gently and walked into the room with the girls.

"Come with me Tohru." Haseo walked out of the room and up to his office, Tohru followed closely behind him. They walked into the room and Haseo shut the door.

"I'm really…"

"Shhhhh…" Haseo said. Tohru's eyes filled with tears. Haseo opened a closet and pulled out a leather whip. "Okay Tohru, I never thought I would have to say this to you."

"Please… Haseo, don't…" Tohru stammered, tears poured from her eyes.

Haseo sighed, "Assume the position Tohru." he said as he cracked the whip in the air a couple times. Tohru stumbled to a wall. She leaned against it with her arms stretched out before her and her hands flat against the wall. She spread her legs apart, her body trembled.

"Are you ready?" Haseo asked.

"……." Tohru didn't answer, she waited for it, waited for the whip to strike her skin.

"Okay." Haseo raised the leather whip, he pulled back and began to lash her, he belted her once, then twice, again and again the whip cut into her skin.

"Ugh…." Tohru winced each time he thrashed her. Blood ran down her back. Haseo was breathing heavily, his chest heaving. He began whipping her again, over and over again it slapped Tohru, hitting her, making blood fly from her back. She fell to her knees, dizzy with pain. Haseo hit her at least six times. Blood stained the carpet and walls.

"Okay…we're…done." Haseo said between heaves.

"…….." Tohru sat there, one hand was on the floor the other on the wall trying to support her body. She shaked and sobbed. Her face was red with stains from her tears.

"Tohru…leave…"He stared at her, she wasn't moving. "Dammit." He cracked the whip right above her head making her flinch. "Yuna!!!" he yelled for her. In a matter of moments she entered the blood filled room.

"Omigod!" Yuna gasped and ran over to Tohru who had finally collapsed and was now unconscious.

"Clean her up and get the others to cover up the blood for now, I'll have to get my carpets replaced." Haseo cracked his knuckles and put the whip away. "Good night." Haseo walked out and left the club.

"Oh, Honda, look at you." Yuna said as the others girl emerged from the corner, they all ran in to help Tohru, except Ako. She stood there in her pajamas, eyes wide.

"Ako! Get out of here, you don't need to see this! Someone get Ako outta here!" Yuna yelled. Two of the girls grabbed Ako's hands and pulled her away.

"Toh…ru." Ako whispered.

"You'll be okay Honda don't worry I'm here." Yuna held Tohru as another girl put Neosporin on the cuts and placed bandages on the slashes that were in her back.

"Yu…Yuna…" Tears rolled down Tohru's cheeks. "It… it hurts…so much."

"Shhhhh… don't talk. Get some rest." Tohru could here the girls crying for her. A tear fell from Yuna's eye; Tohru slowly lifted her hand to Yuna's face and wiped away the tear.

"Don't…cry…for me." Tohru said quietly and then closed her eyes and fell asleep.

Yuna gripped Tohru tighter sobbing, "I'm so sorry Honda!" I'm so sorry!"

  
That was a sad ending… seriously I almost cried, poor Tohru and Haru! I hope you guys like it. I cannot wait to update. Please r&r. (1) from the book series.


	3. Chapter 3

**Yay! Third chapter!!!! I'm so happy so many people like my fic. Thank you all so much for the reviews! I hope you keep reading and I would also like to thank those of you who just enjoy reading this fic. But don't review! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**  
An obsession with sex**  
Chapter 3: vampires

At school:

Yuki walked down the busy halls quietly, Kyo and Haru were next to him bickering over what Kyo had said about Tohru last night. Haru thought that's why Yuki seemed a little out of it today. It almost seemed as if Yuki was in a trance, almost half the student body was saying good morning to him, yet, he never even bothered to look at them. Haru decided to say something..

"Yuki?" Haru said as he put a hand on his silver haired friends shoulder. Yuki with his head still lowered, moved his gaze on the ox.

"Yes Haru?"

"Are you sure you're okay? Because ever since…" before Haru finished Kyo interrupted.

"Great, here she comes, along with that weird anime crazed girl." Kyo sighed and put a scowl on his face. Yuki finally lifted his head to see Tohru and her friend Ako running up to the three boys.

"Hey Sohma's!" Tohru said gleefully. "This is my friend Ako Takeshi"

"Hello it's nice to finally meet you all. Tohru tells me all about you!" Ako said blushing when she looked at Haru.

"Hi, I'm Haru."

"I know, your in my science class." Ako looked down at her feet.

"Oh, yea!" Haru beamed a smile making Ako's face burning red.

"Kyo." The orange haired boy said bluntly.

"Hi Kyo!" Ako said grabbing his hand and began shaking it. Kyo whisked it away from her.

"Haseo!!!" Kyo yelled and ran over to the other boy. Yuki saw Tohru flinch when she heard Kyo yell that name.

"Tohru? Are you alright?" Ako asked worriedly.

"Huh? Oh I'm fine." Tohru smiled.

Ding….Ding…Ding…

The school bell rang for first period.

"Oh!, We should be going Sohma-kun!" Tohru took a hold of Yuki's hand and dragged him off to their first class.

"Bye Haru!" Yuki yelled back to the fading figure.

"Haru?" Ako asked shyly as she twirled a strand of her light blue hair around her pointer finger.

"Yea?" Haru thought she was adorable. But he decided not to tell her that, she seemed nervous enough.

"Would you mind if I skipped class with you?!"

"What? How do you know…" Haru and Ako began to walk down the once buzzing hallway that was now completely empty.

"I always see you walk up to the roof around this time and for lunch break, I promise I wont be a problem!" She grabbed his arm, holding it tight close to her chest, Haru could feel her breasts. His face turned a light red. "Pleeeeeease!" Ako begged him.

"Okay, but this is the only time." Haru gave in. Ako hugged his arm, and they walked up to the roof.

Back in class…

Haseo, who sat behind Tohru was whispering in her ear. Yuki could see how much he was bothering her with the way her face was. He wanted to do something but Yuki knew he couldn't make a scene in the middle of class. So he wrote a note on a tiny piece of paper, folded it up and flung it to Kyo.

"What's this?" Kyo grabbed the paper and unfolded it. He read it…  
_tell your little friend to leave miss Honda alone, he's bothering her._

Kyo rolled his eyes and wrote back and tossed it to Yuki. The note plainly said…  
_No……_

"Why?!" Yuki lipped the words.

"Because! Why should I do it! Why don't you, you're the one who wants him to stop!" Kyo lipped back but he said it too fast for Yuki to understand.

"What?!" Yuki shrugged his shoulders.

Kyo sighed and said it again, " Why…don't…you…tell…him!" Kyo said slower also making hand gestures, but Yuki still didn't get it.

"What?"

Kyo stood up and shouted, "Why don't you tell him God dammit!" Everyone turned in their seats, including Tohru.

"Mr. Sohma, is there a problem?!" The teacher asked Kyo as she tapped her foot on the ground.

"No, I was just….day dreaming." Kyo said the first thing that came to mind.

"Day dreaming? Well maybe you should day dream somewhere else? Like out in the hall!" The teacher grabbed Kyo by his hair and pushed him out the door, "Slacker!" The teacher yelled and slammed the class room door loudly. Kyo just rolled his eyes and fell asleep there on the cold hard hallway floor.

"Okay class, back to the myths and legends, does anyone know about vampires?" Yuki's eyes went wide.

"Well everyone knows about how they drink peoples' blood." Tohru said with a raised hand. Everyone nodded in agreement. The class was dead silent, thinking of other things they knew.

"Vampires…" Haseo began, "They are beasts in human form…who drink the blood from living humans." Everyone stared at him, wide eyed. Haseo spoke with a dark voice, as if he resented the imaginary beings.

"Shut the fuck up! These stupid myths and legends crap is all bull! You talk as if they were real." Yuna stood up, making the class a little uneasy.

"Yuna sit…" before the teacher could finish Haseo started up again.

"Vampires do exist. You just don't realize that they're there…"

"Oh yea?! How come we never see them." Yuna questioned in a smart-ass way.(if there is such a way)

"As I said before, they take on the form of humans, that's why. And because they are usually gorgeous beings."

"Gorgeous? How could blood sucking jackals be gorgeous?" A girl asked.

"Because that's the way they were born." Haseo commented.

"Its…its kind of like a disguise." Yuki said. Everyone turned around to face him.

"A…disguise?" Tohru asked. Haseo glared at him.

"Tch.." Yuna sat back down in her seat.

"Yes, they disguise themselves so no one knows what they really are, they are afraid of what you'll think of them." The class stared at Yuki with glowing eyes, admiring him.

"NO! They put on those "Disguises" so when you don't know it, they come up behind you and…" BANG! Haseo slammed his hands down on the desk in front of him, making the class jump. "they're sucking your life right out of you!"

"Alright, Haseo has his way of think and Yuki has his…" Suddenly the class was in an out burst. The students split up, some taking Haseo's side, the others taking Yuki's. They yelled and screamed, arguing and bickering about who was right and who was wrong. Tohru ran over to Yuki and Haseo and stood in between them as they quarreled.

On the roof top…

"I wonder what class was supposed to be about today." Haru asked.

"Oh, we were gonna learn about vampires!" Ako suddenly got excited.

"Do you like vampires?"

"Well, I'm kind of a nerd for anime and fantasy things, and vampires are my favorite." Ako smiled.

"Hmmmm…" Haru watched her as she stared up at the clouds.

"Sometimes, I wonder what it would be like, if I were to meet a vampire." Ako sighed. "Like, what would I do if I came across one, would they kill me? Or would they fall in love with me? Though it's a funny way to think because a vampire only wants my blood."

"That's not true…" Haru yelled. " I mean, sometimes, the vampire may fall in love…but on rare occasions." Ako laughed.

"They only fall in love with humans in the stories…"

"Haru…" Ako grabbed his hand and played with his fingers for a second. Haru just stared at her blankly, but with a small smile in the corner of his mouth. Ako took his middle finger and slid it slowly into her mouth, she moved it in and out a couple times then grazed it gently with her teeth. She took it out and leaned closer to him, her soft lips pressed against Haru's, as they kissed he moved his hand up her shirt, pushing Ako into the gate that surrounded the roof Haru massaged her breast, squeezing her tenderly.

"Nnnnn… Haru" Ako gently bit his bottom lip, they parted for a second and with Haru's free hand, he cupped her cheek and they kissed again, their tongues met, sliding and dancing with each other, soon Haru was on top of Ako. She began to unbutton his pants while he took her shirt off. "ha…ru…wait." Ako said between pants.

"What's wrong?" Haru wanted to continue badly, his pants were tightening painfully.

"I'm sorry, I cant do this."

"But, don't you do _this_ all the time? I mean at work?" Haru asked.

"Well, yea but that's at work and no one at school knows about it except you, your cousins, Tohru and Yuna." She said counting on her fingers.

"When you say it like that, it sounds like a lot."

"Only because you have a lot of relatives." Ako refastened his pants. "I'm sorry." Haru got off of her and straightened himself up.

"Naw, it's okay, I understand. we are out in the open." Haru helped her stand up.

"Thanks Haru!" She kissed him again then whispered in his ear, "Maybe if you come by the club and you recommend me, I'll give you free-be." Ako winked and ran to the roof's door.

"Alright, it's a date." Haru walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her fragile body, he kissed her softly on the neck and grabbed her hand, "Let's get back to class."

"Okay!" Ako and Haru walked to the room, fingers intertwined. Haru stopped to talk to Kyo and Ako went to open the door, to their surprise the class had become out of control, everyone was yelling at somebody else, Yuki was right up in Haseo's face and the teacher was helplessly sitting under her desk with the school phone in her hand.

"I thought we were just talking about vampires…sheesh." Ako's eyes searched the room left and right, looking for someone in particular.

"Yea, well, sissy boy had to start a fight with Haseo and everyone picked sides…" Kyo said scratching the back of his head and yawning. "Damn, it's too early for this noise." Kyo started down the hall.

"Where are you going Kyo?" Haru asked.

"Home…" Kyo waved without turning around and left. Ako and Haru walked into the room and shut the door. Ako frantically searched for Tohru but instead found Yuna sitting at her desk, she looked really pissed off.

"Uh…Yuna?"

"What is it Ako?" Yuna asked trying to be calm.

"I cant find Tohru, what if her back starts to hurt?!"

"She'll be fine, the girls gave her some pain killers." Yuna twitched when a sudden balled up piece of paper hit her in the back of the head… "Alright, which one a ya assholes threw this?!" Yuna stood up on the desk and tackled one of the guys standing in the back of the room laughing. "You…bas…tard." Yuna said between punches.

"Huh? Found you!" Ako ran over to Tohru who suddenly fell to the ground. "Tohru!" Ako yelled and immediately everyone stopped, it took a few guys to get Yuna off of the poor kid balled up in the corner.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki got down on his knees and as he was about to rub her back Ako slapped his hand.

"Leave her alone!" She grabbed Tohru by the arm and tried to help her up but Tohru wouldn't move.

"No, Sohma-kun! I'm fine it's…okay." Suddenly Tohru collapsed on to the floor…

**I hope you guys enjoyed it! I really liked the Ako and Haru part! Heehee, do you think they're a good couple I mean I'm going to have Rin in this later…hmm…that will definitely be interesting. Any way please r&r!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Omigawd I really needed to write this chapter! I've had the ideas in my head just torturing me!!! I have all these good ideas for later chapters and I cant write them(damn) and I'm having a writer's block for My one and only! This sucks and to top it off I lost the 6th chapter to My Angel! Great!(that's sarcasm) any who I do not own fruits baskettear but I do have the anime and manga! Please enjoy.**

An Obsession with sex

**Chapter 4: Dealing with Akito and Rin.**

"Is Tohru okay?" the voice rang through Tohru's head painfully. She rubbed her forehead, applying pressure.

'_god it feels like someone hit me in the head with a hammer.' _Tohru thought to herself.

"Yea, she should be fine." the deep familiar voice said. Tohru heard the door open and she blinked repeatedly until her eyes were awake.

"Tohru?" still a little groggy she could make out a light blue blob that stood above her.

"Ako…ah…ouch." The brunette winced from the pain that shot up through her back.

"The doctor said you should just lie here until your back heals."

"That could be forever!" Tohru whined.

"Actually I think it's already healing!"

"What?!…how?"

"I don't know, I wasn't in here when the doctor was fixing you." Ako stated as she placed a cold, sopping wet towel on her friends forehead.

"What doctor?" Tohru wiped off the droplets of water that ran down her pale face.

"Oh…uh…I think his name was…" Ako concentrated on remembering his name. "Oh yea! His name was Hatori Sohma, Yuki called him after you collapsed.

"WHAT!" Tohru sprung up in the bed. "Dammit"(1) She yelled as the two girls heard a ripping sound come from behind Tohru.

"Tohru! Stop it, just relax!" Tears fell from Ako's eyes. "Look…you…you reopened your stitches." Ako sad between sobs. Tohru turned over and laid on her stomach, dark red blood poured from the cuts that had slit opened. Suddenly Yuna, Yuki, Kyo, and Shigure ran in to the room.

"Ako I think we should go." The blonde said as she took a hold of Ako's hand. "Take good care of her Sohmas." With that Yuna and Ako left.

"Miss Honda, you're alright?" Yuki said with a concerned look.

"Yea, I'm fine. I just need some sleep." Tohru yawned into the pillow.

"Okay good…we made sure Hari took good care of you!" Shigure chimed. "I have to go now, please get well seen Tohru! I'll see you two at home later." Shigure said to the boys before he scurried out of the room.

"Here." Kyo handed her a bouquet of roses, he made it seem a little less sweet with the scowl on his face but Tohru ignored it and took the flowers.

"Thank you!" Tohru sat up and stuck her nose inside one of the deep red flowers and took in the scent.

"It's from both of us." Yuki said as he pulled out a large box wrapped in glittering paper. Tohru's eyes filled with excitement as she politely took the box from Yuki's hands.

"You didn't have to get me anything." She ripped of the paper and took of the lid to the box. "wow!" she stared in aw at the beautiful silver necklace. "I…I cant accept this…"

"Yes you can, that thing cost a lot of money so just take it…" Kyo said frowning.

"Want me to help you put it on?" Yuki asked. Tohru nodded with tear filled eyes. He took the necklace in his hands and sat on the bed, Tohru turned around and pulled her chocolate brown hair up so it wasn't in the way. Yuki wrapped the jewelry around her slender neck. There was a diamond heart in the front that sparkled when the light shone on it. Yuki clasped the back together and moved off the bed. The heart rested right in between her collar bones.

"Thank you so much." She said as she turned around to face them. "But… why did you buy this for me?" She watched as the two boys exchanged glances.

"Uh…Miss Honda…" Yuki began.

"She's an idiot." Kyo said as he rubbed his temples.

"It's your birthday." Yuki continued saying.

"What? I was asleep for a week?!"

"yea, most of your wounds have healed except for three gashes." Yuki stated.

"that you just reopened." Kyo said bluntly. Tohru sighed and fell back on the bed.

At the Sohma's house…

Haru sat under the shade of a tree in the back yard while Shigure sat on the porch trying to write his latest novel.

"Haru…" Shigure said as he stared up at the ox who just sat there with his eyes closed as a light breeze flowed through his white hair.

"yea?" Haru finally answered.

"You know Rin called the other day."

"…." Haru opened his eyes to look at his older cousin.

"She wanted…to see you." Shigure grabbed the glass filled with ice cold lemonade that sat next to him and sipped it.

"so…." Lemonade spewed out of Shigure's mouth. Haru smirked at the dog's reaction and closed his eyes again.

Wiping his mouth with the sleeve of his yukata, "Well that's certainly different, for a while there you were moping about how she dumped you."

"Yea, and now the only time she ever wants me is when she's in heat." Haru stated. Shigure nodded in agreement.

"Well, if I were you I'd just go do it." Haru gave him a death glare.

"Haru! Its sex. If you were a normal guy you wouldn't even be sitting here thinking about it, you'd be over there fucking the girl!" Shigure said beaming.

"you sick bastard." Haru got up from his spot he was once sitting at and walked over to Shigure.

"Don't hurt me…" Shigure said as he put his two pointer fingers together to make an 'x'. Without a word Haru left the dog sitting on the porch in silence. "Phew, thank god he's not like Yuki or Kyo…they have no mercy on this poor old man." Shigure sighed and went back to writing.

'_damn, I have to go see Rin, or she might freak out and run away again…sorry Ako.'_ Haru thought to himself as he changed his clothes and left to go to Kagura's and Rin's house.

Meanwhile with Tohru, Yuki, and Kyo…

They walked through the crowded street, making their way to the Sohma house.

"Thank you for letting me stay at your house until my back is fully healed." Tohru siad gratefully.

"It's no problem Miss Honda." Yuki smiled at her.

"Don't y' gotta call your parents and tell them your staying with some friends?" Kyo questioned. Tohru stopped dead in her tracks. Yuki and Kyo looked back at her standing in the middle of the side walk.

"Oh, yea I guess…I forgot." Tohru stared at her feet. _'what if Haseo beats me again'_

Suddenly she felt something warm grab her hand, she looked and saw Yuki's hand holding hers.

"Miss Honda, did your parents do that to your back when you got home from our house last time?"

"I…I cant tell…I cant tell you that." Tohru stuttered.

"Then don't call your parents, have them worry over you, it'd probably do them some good." Kyo remarked as he took a hold of the girl's other hand.

"let's go home, and Miss Honda, you can stay there as long as you like." Tohru looked at the two boys who stood in front of her, both were smiling.(**yes, even Kyo.)** She smiled back at them and they carried on down the sidewalk.

With Haru…

The breeze moved Haru's necklaces, making them clink as they hit each other. The ox sighed and walked up to the door of the peaceful little house. Before he could even knock a girl appeared at the door, she had long black hair. Any guy would fall for her, she had nice rounded curves and had this mysterious bad-ass look to her.

"Haru, you came after all." Rin said as she stepped a side to let him in.

"Yea, Rin listen…" Haru said as he scratched the back of his head.

"What?" Rin said coldly. "you didn't come to see me did you?" They walked into the living room, Rin sat on the couch while Haru took a sit on one of the chairs.

"I don't want to do this anymore." Haru confessed. "If we aren't going out anymore why do you still want me?" Rin stared at him with a scowl.

"………"

Haru continued, "You were the one who told me you didn't want anything to do with me!" Haru raised his voice. _'why am I getting so angry?'_ he thought to himself.

"because you're upset that I tossed you away like trash but I still keep calling you" Rin must of read his mind. As a vampire they have different abilities, Rin's was obviously mind reading.

"Stop that." Haru was getting more aggravated by the second.

"Touchy today?" Rin walked over to him and sat on his lap. Haru kept a straight face. Rin ran her fingers through his white hair, "I think you're hiding something from me." haru sighed and lowered his gaze.

'_I cant tell her, I cant tell her about Ako.'_

"Who's Ako?" Rin unbuttoned Haru's over shirt and slipped it off of him.

'_dammit she read my mind again.'_ "Nobody."

"really?" Rin opened her mouth and Haru saw her white fangs protrude from her top gums. "All I have to do is get black Haru out here and he'll tell me." She kissed Haru on the neck.

"well, he's not coming out." Rin stopped and slid her shirt over her head and threw it to the floor.

"Are you sure about that, I know exactly what will make him come out." She unfastened her pants and slowly slid them off her long legs, revealing her silky red panties.

"Rin stop." Haru demanded. "Shit." Haru's head throbbed with pain Rin smirked and gently bit Haru's ear teasingly. Haru couldn't hold his alter-ego in any longer. Suddenly the ox's eyes went black and his fangs extended out from his lips.

"Rin." black Haru smirked as he pushed her onto the carpeted floor and began planting kisses all over her body.

"Haru, I need to ask you a question." Rin said as she unzipped his jeans and pulled them off of his muscular legs.

"yea, what…is…it?" he said between kisses.

"Who's Ako?" Suddenly he stopped and thought to himself.

"Why should I tell you?" he arched an eyebrow.

"I'll reward you…" Rin whispered in his ear as she stroked his member. She saw his eyes roll into the back of his head. And waited for an answer.

"Uh…I think she's the blue haired girl white Haru was fooling around with."

"Do you know if she means anything to him?" Rin stroked him a little harder.

"Dammit you tease, uh…I think they're boyfriend and girlfriend." Haru could feel his boxers tightening.

Rin frowned. "Okay that's all."

"Finally." He took his boxers off as Rin took her panties and bra off and they flung them to the floor next to them.

"Haru, let's go to my room and do this, I don't want Kagura coming home and see us fucking on the floor." Rin grabbed his hand and pulled him to the bedroom in the back hallway, they walked in and shut the door…

Sohma house…

Tohru was in the kitchen eating a dark red apple when Kyo walked in. She watched the orange haired boy open the door to the fridge and grab the milk carton. He put it to his lips and chugged it down. He closed his eyes as the sweet liquid slid down his throat.

"You must really like milk Kyo-kun." Tohru giggled as she bit into the apple making a crunching sound.

"yea, it's my favorite drink." She bit into the apple again and juice ran down her chin. Kyo walked over to her and licked the sweet juice off of her jaw. she stared into his garnet colored eyes and dropped the apple.

"Kyo…" their mouths met, moving with each others. Kyo pressed his tongue to her lips begging for entrance, she gave in to his request and their tongues collided, sliding and moving against each other. "Wait…" Tohru said as she parted from his lips. "where's Sohma-kun… and Shigure?"

"They left a while ago…we have the house to ourselves." Kyo sucked on her neck leaving a small red mark.

"Then how about we take advantage of that situation?" Tohru grabbed his shoulders and pushed him off of her. Kyo looked at her confused for a minute, she walked away swaying her hips a little. "well, are you coming?" Tohru said as she motioned him to follow her with her pointer finger.

They walked up the stairs and into Kyo's bedroom, once they were both in, she shut the door and locked it. Kyo began taking his clothes off when Tohru walked over to him. She helped take his shirt and pants off.

"I'll go first." The brunette, who was now only in her panties, got on her knees. She moved her hands up and down the boy's legs. Kyo's boxers tightened every moment she teased him. Her fingers moved to the top of his boxers, Slowly she pulled them down until they were around his ankles. She first licked the tip of his hard member then slowly went up the shaft and went back down to the head. Kyo breathed heavily, urging the girl to move quicker. Kyo shuttered as he felt the warmth of her mouth take him in whole, he threw his head back and shut his eyes, she sucked on the tip, going over the little slit Tohru then grazed him with her teeth gently, sending shivers up the boys spine.

"oh, god…Tohru." Kyo opened his eyes and the whites were gone once again. _'shit.'_ Kyo thought to himself(**they can tell when they are turning**). She removed her mouth and stood up. Thankfully it was too dark in the room for her to see his pitch black eyes. "why'd you stop?" Kyo questioned.

"I didn't want you to come in my mouth, I hate the taste." Tohru said wrinkling her nose. Kyo snickered then pushed her onto the bed.

"My turn now?" he said entirely forgetting that he was turning. She nodded then slid her panties off.

"But use a condom…" Kyo looked at her.

"I don't have one" He whispered.

"here." She handed him a small square packet that said 'Trojan the best protection for the best pleasure' he ripped the top off and took out the slippery rubber from inside it.

"Damn it's slippery." Tohru laughed and then grabbed it from him, she unraveled it and helped him slip it over his still hard member. "Now that that's over" he joked and bent down so their lips met. Their tongues once again danced. Kyo moved down her body, leaving a trail of kisses, he went from her mouth to her jaw then down to her neck. He gasped when he felt his sharp fangs extend from his gums, but he still didn't stop.

"Kyo…I want…I want to…I want to feel you inside me." Tohru said between pants.

"You aren't a virgin right?" Kyo was just making sure. She shook her head. "Okay."

He then thrust himself inside her, he slowly moved in and out in and out. The urge to bite the girl was getting worse with each thrust.

"Ah…Kyo…faster…" Tohru begged him, her fingers clenched the bed sheets hard, making her knuckles turn white. He did as she said and began to pump faster and faster. She moaned making Kyo's blood boil, he wanted to bite her badly, just a taste of her warm sweet blood. Finally he came inside her, then collapsed on the bed next to the panting Tohru. Beads of sweat rolled down their bodies and their chests heaved. _'I'm glad I climaxed before I bit her, damn.' _

"Ky…o" Tohru said as she tried to catch her breath.

"yea?" He ran his fingers through his orange hair feeling the sweat that was on his forehead.

"……" When he heard no reply he glanced over to look at her, Tohru had already fallen asleep and was curled up next to him. His fangs disappeared and his eyes went back to normal. He moved her chocolate colored bangs that were sticking to her forehead, then planted a soft kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist.

At the Sohma main house…

Hatori sat at his desk in his plain, neat office. The estate was dead quiet. No sound at all, not even the sound of birds chirping, or the wind blowing. Hatori glanced at the phone, then went back to reading his book, then back to the phone, then again, back to his book. Hatori let out a deep sigh when his door slid open slowly. He stared at the figure that now stood in his doorway. He was a little bit smaller than Hatori, he had dark black hair that was a mess from sleep and his eyes almost reminded you of death.

"Akito, you should be in bed, asleep." Hatori sighed and walked over to the very pale man.

"I want Kisa…" Akito began but was interrupted by a terrible cough. Hatori gently grabbed the other man by the arm and led him to a bed.

"Why may I ask you want Kisa?" Hatori was astonished by what Akito said. The man never wanted to see the girls of the Sohma family, he never really cared for them.

"Not Kisa you idiot…" Akito coughed again, he watched as the doctor put a needle in his arm. "Kisa has to be babysat on the week days right?"

"Yes…"

"I want her and her babysitter to come here, to the main house." Hatori looked at Akito wide eyed.

'_Why, why would Akito want to see Kisa's babysitter?'_ Hatori thought to himself, not noticing he was completely spaced out.

"Hatori? Hatori?!" Akito yelled as loud as he could, which wasn't very loud due to the cough he had. Hatori snapped back to reality when Akito clenched his shirt.

"Sorry Akito." He took the syringe from Akito's arm and threw it away. "I'll notify the babysitter that she will watch Kisa here at the estate."

"Good, now get Kureno to take me back to my room, I'm too sick to get up. plus you stabbed me with some sedative probably." Hatori pretended to listen to Akito as he squabbled, he paged Kureno and in a matter of moments a tall handsome brunette walked into the room.

"Good to see you again Kureno." Hatori slightly bowed his head to the other man. And Kureno did the same without a word.

"Finally you're here. Where were you? I was lying here in pain waiting for in agony!" Akito said in a very hoarse voice. Kureno picked him up bridle style and walked out of the room, Hatori could still hear Akito's complaints until suddenly the house fell silent again.

'_Good thing I used that damn sedative on him or else he wouldn't have shut up…'_ Hatori pinched the bridge of his nose, he could feel a migraine forming. Hatori popped some pills and went to lay on the bed, there he fell fast asleep.

The next day after school…

Tohru, Kyo, and Yuki walked together back to the house, hand in hand. Kyo felt a little uncomfortable holding hands with the brunette, considering the fact that they just had sex yesterday without anyone knowing.

"Kyo-kun?" Kyo snapped out of his trance, his crimson eyes met with the deep brown of Tohru's. "Are you okay, you seem a little out of it today."

'_How can she be so calm, we had sex!!!!'_ Kyo was freaking out in his mind and Yuki could clearly see it. "Uh…I'm just exhausted from all the tests I had today." Kyo glanced over to Yuki who was staring at him intently…_'oh gawd he knows…he knows…how does he know?!'_ I think…I'll go to the store, we need…uh…TOILET PAPER!" And with that Kyo raced down the sidewalk to the market.

"He's been acting so weird lately." Tohru turned to Yuki and caught herself studying his beautiful features.

"Miss Honda?" Yuki asked turning red, he had noticed her staring at him.

"Oh sorry Sohma-kun."

"Don't you work?" Yuki asked as he bit into a stick of strawberry pocky.

"Huh? Oh do you mean besides the night club? Yea."

"Wa oo yo oo?" He said with a mouth full of the delicacy that splashed his taste buds.

Tohru giggled, "I baby sit."

"Really?" Yuki swallowed. "Who?"

"Oh right now I'm babysitting this really cute little girl, she's in…elementary school I think." Tohru said with one finger on her chin. "Her names Kisa."

"Kisa? Kisa Sohma?" Yuki coughed, choking on a piece of the candy. She patted his back.

"Yup, she's related to you I think, she's always talking about Haru." The girl smiled thoughtfully as she imagined the little orange haired girl talk in admiration of the boy.

"You must like Kisa a lot."

"yes, she calls me sissy sometimes or when she is in a japanish mood (**heehee japanish**) she calls me oneechan. I love her to death"

"Maybe one day I could baby sit with you?" he bit into the last bit of pocky.

"Sure! I'd love that…though what's really weird is that usually I watch her at her house."

"Are you watching her somewhere else now?"

"yea, I got a call from Hatori and he said I had to watch her at the Sohma main house." Yuki stooped dead in his tracks as Tohru kept walking, until she realized he had stopped.

"The…main…house?" Wide eyed Yuki stood there on the dirt path, they were half way to the house now.

"Yea. I heard its absolutely breath taking in beauty." She stood in front of the silver haired boy and watched as the breeze blew his gorgeous locks slightly. "Are you okay?"

"Uh…yea I'm fine, let's go inside its getting dark." Yuki took a hold of her small hand and led her to the house.

"Oh yea, Sohma kun I have to run over to the club really quick and tell them I will be staying somewhere else."

"Okay, do you need me to drive you there?"

"No I'll be back soon! See ya later!" Tohru yelled as she ran back up the path and disappeared past the trees." Yuki sighed and walked into the house.

**You like?! I seriously need to work on lemons, sigh any way the next chapter is gonna be super short…maybe not so sure yet but it probably will be and then I might not update for awhile so don't be too surprised thanks for your support and please r&r.**

(1) Everybody says that when they are in pain…even Tohru.

japanish is a funny word…heehee

Trojan man! Wheet-whoo


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey! Man I finally finished the 4th chapter and I'm ready for the 5th which happens to be this one, though sadly unlike all the other 10 page chapters, this one will be short, probably really short. I hate how I have to say this every time I write a fic. But I must…I do not own fruits basket but I do have the anime and manga (thank the furuba stars) please enjoy!**

**An Obssession with sex.**

**Chapter 5: dealing with the truth **

Tohru trotted to the club, she was happy as ever and couldn't wait to get back to the cozy little home she was allowed to live in. She was so grateful to the Sohma's. Truthfully, she hated it at the club, she hated it since the day she arrived, but that's another story.

She was only a few blocks away when she started to hear the up-beat music of the club.

"Ah Hello Honda-kun, good to see you again." An enormous bald man hovered over her.

"hello Butch! Its good to see you too!" She smiled sweetly to the man as he opened the heavy door for her, letting her inside. "Thank you!" The brunette, who was still in her school uniform walked through the crowd of people, they stared at her wondering why she decided to pick that outfit, but soon they went back to their partying.

Tohru walked up the carpeted stairs, making her way through the people who were standing in the hallway with some of the prostitutes.

"Hey Honda"

"Hi Honda!"

"Wats up Honda?!"

"Long time no see Honda!" All the girls knew her there and of coarse they were gonna say hi but they sounded like robots as they all ended their greetings with 'Honda'. She just smiled and nodded to the beautiful girls as she passed them. Finally she made it to the main office where Haseo's secretary was.

"Honda! Hey" Tohru's eyes became wide once she realized her blonde friend sitting at the desk.

"Omygod Yuna!" They embraced each other for a minute or so, relieved to see the other was okay.

"Why are you here I thought you ran?" Yuna questioned as she pulled her blonde hair up into a pony tail.

"Yea I'm leaving for good but I need my last pay and tell Haseo."

"Oh right, okay he's in his office now go a head and go in." Yuna sent her friend a wonderful its-good-to-see-you-again smile. Tohru smiled back and walked into the room. Once she entered she shut the door behind her.

Tohru took a deep breath in and then exhaled. "Haseo?" She said with a small shake in her voice.

"Tohru, so you decided to show your face again…how brave." She wrinkled her nose when she saw his face, it was deathly pale and he seemed much thinner than what he used to be.

"I'm leaving Haseo" Tohru stayed in control.

"oh yea? And where do you think you are going?"

"I'm staying with some friends."

"Ah…I see, do you really expect that you'll be able to live in a house with those boys?"

"What?" _'how did he know?'_

"yes, I know you are staying with the Sohma's. Kyo tells me everything you know. He's my friend." Haseo walked over to the now shaking brunette, he walked around her in a circle, examining her beautiful curves.

I'm leaving, and I know that I'll be able to live their with them." She said trying to be firm.

Haseo laughed, but not in a happy way, more in a dark way. "Let's see how long you'll be able to last in that house, with over three males, and even more come to that house everyday, actually they are related to about eight other men, I mean not all of them visit but they do come around."

"So…" Tohru started to feel nervous.

"Tohru… at first you came to me all innocent but, like the rest of my girls here, your addicted." Haseo stood behind her, hands firmly holding her shoulders.

"What do you mean… 'addicted'?" She could feel his breath on her neck, making her shiver.

Haseo smirked at her question. "You love sex…you love the feeling…the adrenaline rushing through your body…the pleasure that courses through you…" Tohru closed her eyes, she didn't want to admit it, but Haseo was probably right, she has never gone even a week without having sex. "The same thing happened with Yuna." Tohru gasped, her eyes wide opened.

"yea, that's why she wont leave, she does it because she's _obsessed._" Tohru heard the hiss of the s when he said it…

"No! No!" Tohru moved away from him, shaking her head.

"Once you realize that those men aren't gonna have sex with you when you want it, it will drive you mad! Just like a drug, and you'll want it, you'll want it so bad that you'll have to come back." Tohru swallowed and opened the door.

"Don't worry about paying me, I'll come and collect it another time…goodbye…Haseo." Tohru walked out the door, her heart sank when she saw Ako, she knew that would happen to her too. Ako was so young though, she was the littlest out of all the girls and that's why everyone watched over her. Without a word to anyone Tohru walked out of the club, never looking up, she walked outside.

"Tohru!" She looked up and saw Shigure, standing there by the car with a smile. "I came to pick y' up!" He opened the passenger door for her and she quietly got in.

"Thank you Shigure." She said it so low that no normal human could hear her, but Shigure wasn't normal…

**Told ya it was gonna be short! Anyway I'll update as soon as I can thank you for reading! Please r&r…buh bi waves idiotically "yall come back now!"**


	6. Chapter 6

**Yes! 6th chapter ready and waiting for you to read, this one, I'm hoping, is gonna be juicy. And I just wanted to apologize for the bad lemon in chapter 4  . I'll try harder, promise. In this chapter, hopefully, it will be mucho better. Okay I would like to thank… Love Yuki and Tohru, Rayn Lake, AssassinedAngel, Chizz-muffinChick, Red Tail Cartoon, KagomeMarie, and Yuki2624 for reading and reviewing my fic. I love you all so much…sniff I promised myself I wasn't going to cry…wipes tear with someone's t-shirt okay, let's get it on! I do not owns fruits basket but I do have the anime and manga, please enjoy!**

**An Obsession with sex**

**Chapter 6: Spring break**

At school during gym class…

"So" Ako began as she hit the white ball over the net. "I like someone!" Tohru looked at her blue haired friend, eyes wide.

"Really?! Who? Who? Tell me!!!" Tohru watched as the ball flew over and she hit it, making it go out of bounds. "ooops…" She whispered.

"Well, he's really cute." Ako said, teasing Tohru.

"Yea?!"

"It's someone you know." Ako hit the volleyball over the net once again.

"Yea?! Tell me already!" Tohru was getting anxious, she just had to know.

"watch out!!!" A girl called but it was too late, the ball came hurtling down with speed and slammed into Tohru's face.

"Tohru!" Ako gasped and ran to the poor brunette who was now lying on the pavement. All the girls ran over to her and crouched down to see if she was okay.

"Oooooow…" Tohru said as she wiped some blood off her lip. The girls sighed in relief, and so did the boys who had watched the whole thing from the basketball court.

"Tohru, I think you should pay more attention when you're playing volleyball, or any kind of sport that has balls for that matter." Ako said as she laughed.

"Can you tell me who it is now?" Tohru said taking Ako's hand to stand up.

"Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeell… it's…Haru!" Ako blushed every time she thought of him, and now wasn't an exception.

Tohru's eyes went even wider and a huge smile stretched across her lips. "OMYGOD! AKO!!!!" Tohru jumped onto to her friend, squeezing her in a tight embrace.

"Ow…Tohru…I think I just heard my back crack." Tohru stood back and stared at the younger girl, her looks were breath taking.

"Sigh." Tohru watched her blue hair waving in the light breeze. "Ako…"

"Are you okay Tohru? Is there something…on my face?!" Immediately Ako took out her compact that she took everywhere with her.

"No…no! there's nothing on your face…let's get back to the game!" Tohru grabbed Ako's small hand and dragged her back to the court where the other's waited for them.

In locker room…

Tohru was putting her top on when she over heard some of the girls giggling, she turned around and saw a huddle of them near the wall.

"What's going on?" She walked over to them and saw the hole in the wall.

"Shhhh… it's the boys' locker room." one girl said.

"I bet they're….naked!" Another one said making all the others blush and sigh.

"Well no shit!" Everyone turned around to see the tall blonde in all her naked glory. The girls rolled their eyes and went back to watching the boys.

"Hey Yuna!" Tohru walked over to her tall friend and sat down on one of the benches.

"They disgust me…" Yuna began to put her clothes on.

"Why? Their hormones are just raging." Tohru laughed as she put her feet inside her blue little slippers.

"Yea, well matter of fact, there aren't any hot guys to look at anyway, none of them probably even have a decent penis!"

"Yuna!" Tohru laughed at her comment, then suddenly she remembered that night with Kyo-kun. "Oh god!" She shook her head back and forth, trying to erase the thought.

"Well, you're living with four guys." Yuna remarked as she slipped her slippers on her feet.

"Yea…so?"

"Well…do they got anything, I mean they are the Sohma's. If they're perfect with their clothes on, just imagine how they would look with their clothes off!" At that moment all the girls who were distracted with the boys heard Yuna's comment and they turned to look at her.

"You know, Yuna's right!"

"O…my…gawd…."

"Can you imagine, Kyo…aaaaaaaaaah"

"No way, if one of them is gonna be naked it has to be Prince Yuki!"

"Hell no, definitely Haru!" Suddenly all the girls began to fight and yell, quarreling over which Sohma would look best naked. Yuna and Tohru rolled their eyes, got their school bags, and walked out of the noisy locker room.

"Look what you started Yuna." Tohru said laughing.

"Well, I'm good like that, now we can be the first ones to leave school!" Yuna smiled with relief.

"Oh, hey guys!" Tohru called to the three boys that waited at the front gate for her.

"I'll see ya'll later!" Yuna hugged Tohru and walked past the boys, as she walked by Kyo she ran her fingers through his soft orange hair. Kyo's eyes lowered as she walked away.

"I saw that!" Haru said with a smirk.

"What?! I didn't do anything." Kyo answered defensively.

"Well if you didn't do anything then why are you being so defensive?" Yuki smirked.

"You looked at her butt!" Haru teased. He ran his fingers slowly through Kyo's hair as he swung his hips.

"Haru-kun, what are you doing?!" Tohru beamed a smile, trying not to laugh at the boy as his hips moved back and forth.

"Awww Kyo's blushing!" Yuki said taunting the now entirely red Kyo.

"SHUT UP! I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING!!!" Kyo hissed and walked ahead of them. Tohru took a hold of Haru and Yuki's hands and they walked home.

"I'm so excited it's already spring break!" Tohru chimed as she walked into the living room where the four boys sat. (**well technically Shigure isn't a boy, but he sure does act like one, so I think I'll count him as a boy.) **She served them some hot green tea and sat down on the couch next to Shigure.

"Ah, yes, spring break, my favorite time of year!" Shigure sang.

"Why's that Shigure?" Tohru looked at him with suspense.

"Bathing suits." The man stated simply. The boys who were sitting next to each other on the floor all turned around at the same time, giving their cousin a dirty look.

"Bath…ing suits?" Tohru turned her head to the side slightly.

"Yes, I love seeing the young high school girls in all their bathing suit glory!" Yuki stood up and punched Shigure in the head, then Haru's and Kyo's hits followed after shortly.

"You sick bastard" They said in unison.

"Oh…" Tohru said as she was still pondering what Shigure had said. "Anyway, do you guys do anything fun for spring break?!"

"well, usually we all go to the Sohma lake house." Yuki said as he sipped on his tea.

"Really?! That sounds wonderful!"

"Wanna go?" Haru asked suddenly. "And…maybe Ako can come too?"

"I'd love to!" Tohru beamed a smile, but it soon faded. "But, Ako always goes on a family trip with her brother and his wife to Hawaii."

"Lucky." Kyo scowled.

"Damn" Haru's head lowered. "We can still have fun though, right?"

"Yea! Of coarse!" Tohru hugged all four of them and began to walk up the stairs. "I'm gonna go to bed now."

"In the morning pack your bags!" Shigure said.

"Okay!" And with that the girl disappeared into the darkness of the hall.

"This should be interesting." Shigure said as he went back to the book he was reading. All three boys looked at him.

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked curiously.

"two days from now the moon will be full." Shigure answered.

"Yea so? What's your point?" Kyo asked.

"it's the month of the red moon…" Shigure smirked once he saw his three younger cousin's eyes widen at the same time.

"Shit…" Yuki lowered his head into his hands.

"well, we cant un-invite her." Haru stated.

"Great, this will be interesting." Kyo said agreeing with Shigure's earlier comment.

"lets just get some sleep and figure things out tomorrow morning." They all went their separate ways to their rooms and tried to sleep, but none of them did, well, except Tohru.

"Ah! Good morning!" Tohru chimed as she placed her suitcase in the back of Shigure's red van. "Didn't you guys sleep? All of you look really tired?"

"Ugh, just shut up." Kyo said under his breath. Her loud voice was giving him a headache. Tohru thought they looked adorable with their matching bed heads.

"Finally, we're all packed and ready to go." Shigure said as he placed his hand over his mouth to cover a yawn. They all got into the car, Shigure drove, Haru sat in the front passenger seat, while Kyo and Yuki sat on the two seats behind Shigure and Haru and last but not least, Tohru sprawled herself out on the bench seat in the back of the van with her pillow and blanket.

"How long is it going to take to get there?" Tohru asked.

"About three hours." Yuki answered sleepily. Haru yawned and turned over on his side in the chair.

"Wow, that's along time with nothing to do." Tohru watched as Yuki zipped his backpack open and pulled out an ipod.

"Here, you can listen to this." he handed her the little device.

"Thank you!" She took it from him and adjusted the earplugs into her ears so that they were comfortable. In a matter of moments they were all asleep, including Tohru. (**But Shigure isn't sleeping cus he's driving, at least I hope he's not asleep**)

"Damn…" Shugure cussed as he slid his fingers through his dark black hair.

"What's wrong?" Shigure peered over to the seat next to him and saw Haru looking at him.

"Ugh, traffic. And I'm really tired! I get grumpy when I'm tired."

"Sensei…grumpy? I didn't think it was possible." Haru lightly smiled as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes. "How long has it been since we started?"

"Not even an hour." Shigure punched the middle part of the steering wheel making the horn blast.

"What the hell was that for?" Kyo hissed, wide awake now.

"Traffic" Shigure cursed under his breath once again and sighed.

"I can drive sensei." Haru stretched, turning his head from side to side making his neck crack.

"Good, then you can take over." He turned the wheel and pulled off of the crowded highway.

"What's going on?" Yuki said yawning.

"Haru's gonna drive for awhile." Kyo answered. They watched as Shigure and Haru traded places and they were back on the road.

2 hours later…

Yuki was completely awake now, reading a book Shigure had brought with him. (**not Yuki's best idea if y' ask me.**) Shigure was still asleep along with Tohru. Kyo stared out the window, watching the other cars whiz by.

"Haru…do know where we are?" Yuki asked looking up from his cousin's smut.

"Of coarse I do."

"We're lost…" Kyo stated matter-of-factly.

"No we're not, have at least some belief in me." Haru said concentrating on his surroundings. Kyo rolled his eyes and went back to looking out the window. "Well, now that you mention it, I don't remember any of these buildings or landmarks."

"Maybe we should wake up Shigure." Yuki closed the book and leaned over to tap his older cousin on the shoulder. "Shigure?"

"………" No answer. Ykui tapped him again, but this time on his head.

"Shigure?" Still no answer. "Shigure, we're lost!" But still he said nothing.

"How about we take a pit stop. I gotta pee!" Haru commented as he turned into the gas station. It looked old, really old. The windows to the store were covered in spider webs, the lights on the sign were faded and flickered over and over again. All the metal that surrounded the area was rusted and it smelt like something had died.

"Ugh, what's that smell?" the boys turned to see Tohru holding her nose.

"We're stopping to get a map and use the bathroom." Yuki opened the door and stepped out of the car, Kyo followed behind him along with Tohru. Haru turned the car off and walked to the gas pump.

"I'm kind of hungry." Tohru blushed as her stomach grumbled.

"They might have chips inside." Yuki smiled at the brunette who was following the two boys closely.

"Though I wouldn't want to eat anything here." Kyo remarked as he opened the door, they heard the soft jingle of the bell. The boys walked ahead of her, going opposite ways. She stood there in the doorway, taking in her surroundings. A thin man with bags under his eyes was slouched over at the counter, staring at her as he guzzled down a beer. His cheeks sank into his face, which looked like it was about to fall of at any moment and there was only few strands of grey hair sticking out from his almost bald head.

"Can I help you?" His voice was hoarse and hard to hear.

"Uh…no…no thank you." Tohru said, choking on her words. Her eyes frantically searched the darkened store for her friends, but they were nowhere to be found. Suddenly a hand grabbed her shoulder and she gasped.

"Tohru?" The white haired boy stared at her with concern. "Are you okay? I didn't mean to scare you."

"Phew…I'm fine now, I just lost Sohma-kun and Kyo-kun."

"Yea, don't use the bathroom you'd be better off using a bush or a tree." Yuki had a disgusted look on his face as he walked out of the bathroom and towards Haru and Tohru.

"Found some chips!" Kyo walked over to the register and placed the small bag on the counter. The creepy man slowly slid his hand over to the bag of chips and scanned it.

"$5.34" The man said weakly, giving Kyo a bad look.

"Damn, that's an expansive bag of lays." Kyo sighed and pulled out the amount.

"Do you want a bag?" The man asked. Before Kyo could answer Tohru ran over to the counter and snatched the chips.

"No we're fine." Tohru said, grabbing Kyo's hand and pulling him out the door. Yuki and Haru followed behind them.

"Are you sure you're alright Tohru?" Haru asked.

"Yup I'm fine." She hopped up into the van and sat down in the back.

"We still need a map." Kyo said as he took a chip out of the bag Tohru just opened and bit into it. "Bleh…this are too salty."

"I like salt." Tohru began digging in to the bag and ate one chip after the other.

"Did we need gas?" Shigure said as he popped his head out the passenger window.

"No, Haru got us lost." Kyo said pointing back at the boy behind him scratching the back of his head.

"No he didn't, we're going the right way, it's just about half an hour down this road."

"Oh…" The three boys said in unison.

"Well, let's go!" Tohru said beaming a smile.

Finally they made it to the lake house….

"Wow! Its beautiful!" Tohru chimed as she watched the sparkling light reflect off the lake.

"Man, I missed this place." Kyo said as he took in a deep breath of the warm air.

"Really?" Tohru questioned.

"Yea! It's got the best roof for looking at the sky."

"Really? Can you show me?!"

"Yea, follow me, there's a ladder around back." Kyo and Tohru walked off around the house.

"Wait to unpack the car first!" Shigure yelled, but it was too late they were already on the roof.

"Wow! Look at the view of the water from up here!" Yuki stared up at her, watching the sunlight hit her beautiful face, making it glow. There was a light breeze that made her chocolate hair sway slightly.

"hey! You two come get your bags and unpack!" Shigure called to them.

"Alright, we're comin!" Kyo's enjoyment faded and he went back to the usual scowl he always had. After they were all unpacked and settled Tohru was in her room putting a bathing suit on. Kyo was up on the roof taking a nap while strands of his orange hair moved back and forth in the gentle wind. Haru was lying on his bed talking on his cell phone with Ako. Shigure was on the couch reading the newspaper and Yuki was in the kitchen making sure all the food that was there wasn't expired.

"Hey, wanna go for a swim?" Shigure turned around to see the brunette in a light blue bikini with small red flowers on the top and a big flower on the butt part of the suit, and it definitely complimented her figure. Yuki walked out of the kitchen and saw Tohru standing there.

"I'd love to!" Shigure said as he walked down the hall so he could change into some trunks.

"Uh…Sohma-kun, your nose…it's bleeding. Are you okay?" She took one step towards him and Yuki immediately shook his head and put his hand out.

"I'm…fine." Yuki blushed as he pinched his nose shut.

"Okay, well when your done getting cleaned up will you come swim with me and Shigure?"

"yes, I'll be right out."

"Yuki, your nose is bleeding?" Shigure smirked.

"Shut up Shigure." Yuki turned a light red and walked down the hall to his and Haru's room. While Yuki, Shigure, and Tohru played in the water Kyo walked into the room where Haru was sitting, still talking on the phone.

"Haru." Kyo sat down on the bed.

"What? I'm talking."

'_I have to go Haru…I love you.'_ Kyo heard the girls voice from the phone.

"I love you too… bye." Haru set the phone on the night stand beside him and sighed. "okay, what's up?"

"Tohru…the night is tomorrow! What are we gonna do?"

"I have no clue, why are you askin me, ask Sensei."

"he's kind of playing with her at the moment."

"What?!" Haru's eyes went wide. Obviously got the wrong idea.

"No, not like that! They're outside playing in the lake." Kyo rubbed his temples in frustration.

"Oh…how about we send her to the local spa while we stay here. Then nothing will happen to her."

"Good plan, except for the fact that the turning lasts for 24 hours and she'll have to come back here!"

"Oh… right!" Haru fell back on the bed and closed his eyes. "We'll talk about it later, right now, I wanna sleep."

"But…ugh fine." Kyo stood up and walked out of the room accidentally knocking into Tohru. "Oh, sorry."

"It's okay! How come you didn't come swim with us?" Tohru asked as she fixed her towel.

"I was busy."

"Oh, okay. Well, we were going to hike in the woods and Shigure said you and Haru-kun have to come."

"Great." Kyo started to walk past her when she suddenly grabbed his hand.

"Kyo-kun…why are you acting so weird?"

"What are you talking about?"

"Well, it seems like you've been avoiding me, ever since…well…we had…"

"I know, I'm sorry." he turned around to face her but he didn't actually look at her. "I've just been feeling awkward I guess."

"Why? It was just a one time thing?" She let his hand drop to his side.

"I know…but."

"hey, Kyo get dressed so we can take a hike." Yuki said as he walked into his room.

"Okay, well just don't feel weird around me anymore…kay? It makes me sad when my friend ignores me." With that Tohru ran into her room and shut the door.

"Friend…we wont be hearing that anymore after tomorrow." Kyo whispered to himself.

"it got dark quickly!" Tohru said as she caught up to Yuki who was leading the rest of them up the trail.

"it did didn't it?" Yuki wiped the beads of sweat off the back of his neck.

"I think it looks pretty out here in the dark, with no lights. It's wonderful being able to see the stars."

"Miss Honda?"

"yes?!"

"I can I talk to you…in private?"

"Sure." Yuki took a hold of her hand and they walked off the trail and stood behind a tree. (**They're way ahead of the others so it will be probably a little bit till they catch up.**) "What is it?"

"I think I should tell you this…" Yuki swallowed loudly and even though Tohru couldn't see his face Yuki was turning redder by the second.

"Okay." She answered. Yuki pressed her back into the tree behind her, he cupped her cheek and leaned in. their lips met and surprisingly she was kissing him back. Yuki deepened the kiss and he felt her move her hands to his chest, pushing him away. Yuki looked at her confused. "Sohma-kun…"

"Miss Honda, I'm sorry but…no I'm not sorry for kissing you."

"Sohm…" Yuki pressed his lips against hers once again but Tohru turned her head.

"Miss Honda, I like you a lot. I just…wasn't sure if I should tell you."

"Sohma-kun, please…don't say that."

"But it's true. I've liked you since the day I met you at the club." Tohru's eyes widened.

"What?!"

"Why are you getting upset?" Yuki stepped back once he felt her body tense up.

"You don't say things like that when you don't really mean it Sohma-kun."

"But I do mean it…"

"No, you say you like me, but it's only out of pity!"

"Wha… no"

"Stop it! The only reason you say that is because I was crying and alone. And you felt bad for me."

"No, that's not…"

"And this necklace you and Kyo-kun gave to me…was also out of pity." Yuki just stared at her, not saying a word. "I don't need your sympathy!"

"Miss Honda!"

"And if you like me so much, why do you keep calling me by my last name, like we just met?"

"I didn't want to be forward and just call you…"

"Tohru? That does happen to be my name…everyone else doesn't seem to have a problem with calling me that!"

"Miss Honda stop. I was just trying to tell you that you mean a lot to me." As Yuki stepped back again he tripped over a tree root and fell on his back. Tohru got down on her knees and moved closer to him so that her lips were next to his ear.

"Yuki…you don't mean **_anything_**…to me" Yuki closed his eyes, holding back the tears that wanted to fall.

"Tohru? Yuki? Are you two okay?" Haru walked over to Yuki and helped him up.

"uh…yea, Yuki just fell over and I was making sure he hadn't hurt himself." Tohru walked past the boys and met up with Shigure and Kyo.

"Yuki…you okay?" Shigure called.

"Uh…yea…I'm…I'm fine." Yuki stuttered trying to hide his wavering voice.

"I think we should go back, I'm kind of tired." Tohru turned around and began to walk down the path.

"good idea, I think we're all ready for a good nights sleep!" Shigure chimed and walked down, with Kyo following.

"Yuki…"

"I'm…okay Haru." Yuki whisked his arm from Haru's grip and walked down the slope. And Haru followed closely behind him……………

Yuki was laying on his bed with his face down in the pillow. Her voice rang through his head over and over again. _'you don't mean…anything…'_ "Dammit!" Yuki yelled and threw the pillow at the door.

"Uh…you okay?" Yuki watched as his orange haired cousin walked into the room and shut the door behind him.

"Why do you care?" Yuki said coldly.

"Usually I don't, but since the turning's tomorrow I don't need you pissed off at me…or Tohru for that matter." Kyo sat down on Haru's bed. "What happened?"

"Nothing." Yuki turned over on his side so he didn't have to look at the other boy.

"quit moping, so she rejected you."

"If you already knew, then why the hell did you ask me what happened?"

"just wanted to hear you say it, I guess."

"You're a bastard."

"I know. Listen, Yuki…I'm sorry that she turned y' down but she's just a girl."

"Tch…yea…_just _a girl."

"even if she doesn't feel the same way you do, she'll still screw ya!"

"Ugh…just shut the fuck up!" Yuki jumped up off the bed getting ready to punch Kyo in the face, but he blocked it. Kyo tackled Yuki to the floor holding both his wrists down above his head and straddling his waist.

"look, you're starting to act like me… that's weird, I think I just insulted myself…anyway, listen to me…if something happens to Tohru and Akito happens to find out, we're screwed! And one of us is going to have to take the responsibility." Yuki was struggling to get Kyo off of him. "Got it?"

"o…kay! Okay! I got it." Kyo immediately jumped up off of Yuki and helped him stand up. "get some rest, see you tomorrow." Kyo walked out of the room and Haru entered.

"You guys having some fun in here?" Haru arched an eyebrow and smirked.

"goodnight Haru!" Yuki climbed into bed and closed his eyes. After a minute or two the house fell silent and everyone was asleep…..

(**ugh…this is a long chapter…shezus…well let's continue!**)

In the mid afternoon…

Yuki woke up to awful pangs in his mouth. "Oooow…dammit!" He lifted his hand to his mouth and felt around his gums, his eyes shot open to the feel of the fang that was now protruding from his gums. "Haru!"

"Yea?" he noticed Haru was holding an ice bag to his own gum.

"uh…never mind." Yuki got up out of bed and trudged to the door, opening it he saw Tohru with a towel around her and her hair slicked back. "Oh, did you take a shower Miss Honda?" Trying to forget last night.

"Huh? Oh yes, it was nice and refreshing. What's wrong with your mouth?" also trying to forget last night.

"Oh nothing I just have a toothache."

"Weird…Kyo-kun and Shigure also have toothaches."

"oh? That is weird." Yuki made his way down the hall and into the living room where he saw Shigure sitting on the floor with his head on the table and Kyo slamming his head into the wall repeatedly. "um…okay."

"Oh, Yuki, I see you are turning too…and you woke up late, just like us!" Shigure said as he rubbed his head.

"Why are you on the floor?" Yuki questioned.

"I got dizzy from the pain…"

"Kyo, could you stop that! It's giving me a headache." Yuki sighed.

"No" thump, "my" thump, "tooth" thump, "hurts" thump.

"but isn't that just making it worse?" Kyo stops hitting his head against the wall for a second.

"No because this is distracting the pain from my mouth to my head and since I took lots of pain killers for my headache I don't feel it anymore!" He leans his head back to the wall and begins to hit it again.

"Okay…I'm gonna go back to sleep." Yuki trudged back up the hall and laid down in his bed. His mouth was throbbing and he could still hear the thumping of Kyo's big head on the wall. But he soon blocked it out and fell asleep……

He woke up to complete darkness, well, except for the few lamps that were on in the little house.

"Haru?" Yuki turned over in his bed to see the other bed across from him empty. "Oh…shit!" Yuki could feel the whites of his eyes fade and cover with black. He got up and ran into Tohru's room where she was fast asleep and unharmed. "Phew…" Yuki walked down the long dark hallway into the living room where he was hoping his cousins were…but only Shigure was sitting there. "Shigure?"

"Hey Yuki." He turned to look at his younger cousin and Yuki saw that his eyes had turned a very light blue.

"Shigure, your eyes, why are they…blue?"

"During the full turning my eyes turn blue, yours turn black as usual….Kyo's eyes are red and Haru's are black like yours.

"Where are Haru and Kyo?" Yuki's body tensed up as he heard Tohru scream. He ran down the hall and into her room, running right into her.

"Yuki?"

"Are you…okay?" Yuki watched as a drop of dark blood fell from her lip and hit the floor.

"It's Kyo…his eyes…look weird." Tohru finally realized Yuki's eyes were all black.

"What's wrong…Tohru?" Yuki caressed her cheek and her eyes went wide. Suddenly Kyo grabbed onto Yuki's legs and pulled them from beneath him, making him collapse onto his back. Tohru leapt over Yuki's body before Kyo could grabbed her.

"dammit, she got away!" Kyo hissed.

"Thanks to you!" Yuki scolded. They both got up and ran after her. Tohru made her way to the kitchen and she grabbed the first thing she could find. Haru appeared in front of her, blood dripping from his long claws. But this wasn't the usual Haru, he seemed darker, almost…black.

"What do you think you can do with that?" black Haru looked at the object she held in her hand.

"Huh?" Tohru looked down and saw she was holding a metal ladle. "This!" She ran towards him and attempted to hit him in the head but instead he just grabbed the spoon and threw it to the side.

"Heh, well that did you a lot!" black Haru began to laugh when Kyo came and head butted him in the back of the neck, making Haru release his grip on Tohru. "Dammit! You bastard!" black Haru grabbed a fist of Kyo's orange hair and slammed his head into the wall making a whole.

"Shit!" Kyo grabbed his throbbing head and slumped to the floor. Black Haru saw Shigure whiz past him and followed the older male down the hall the way Tohru had gone. She panted as she ran down the darken almost cavern like hallway, eyes anxiously looking for a hiding place, she looked back and saw no one, Tohru quickly turned into what looked like a study. She shut the door and ran underneath a desk. Tears fell from her swollen eyes, chest heaving and her body trembling. Suddenly something grabbed her foot and pulled her out from under the desk.

"Nooooo! Please!" She screamed as she dug her nails into the wood flooring. She turned over on her back and saw Shigure open his mouth and she saw the pointed teeth hanging lower than the others. She took her heel and slammed it into his stomach making him cough and lat go of her. She frantically crawled out of the room and into the hallway. She looked into the kitchen and the two boys were gone. "Okay" Tohru whispered and made her way to the kitchen still on all fours.

Yuki watched the brunette stand up and walk over to one of the cabinets. As she turned around he saw her holding a pan and decided he'd wait until the other three were out of the picture.

"Phew, okay." She pushed her body against the wall and waited for Shigure to run into her trap. Slowly she raised the pan up to her chest. Finally Shigure walked into the kitchen holding his stomach he heard her move and as he turned around she hit him in the head with the frying pan.

He quickly grabbed his head where she hit it, but before he could do anything h passed out on the floor. Tohru sighed in relief but her breaths were still short. Her body started to tremble again as she felt eyes on her. She looked up and saw Kyo's gleaming red eyes staring at her.

Kyo stepped closer to her, Tohru was too afraid to move. "it'll only hurt for a second, it'll feel more like a shot, than actual fangs."

"Please…Kyo-kun…" Her chest moved up and down quickly, tears stained her cheeks once more. She saw as the orange haired boy licked his lips and showed her his fangs. Suddenly his eyes went wide and he held the side of his head where there was dried blood from earlier when black Haru slammed it against the wall.

"ugh…." His eyes went back to there normal garnet color and she could see the whites, until his eyelids shut over them. Once he had fallen to the floor Tohru saw black Haru standing behind the two bodies lying on the tile.

"Just you and me now…" He grabbed her jaw, digging his claws into her face. He tilted her head and lowered his mouth to the crook of her neck. Tohru shut her eyes tightly. After a minute of nothing she opened them and saw Haru leaned up against the counter next to her and the silver haired boy on his knees in front of her.

"He's just asleep." Yuki said in an entrancing voice. Tohru's heart began to beat faster and her face became flushed.

"Oh…." Her chest heaved and she felt like she had butterflies in her stomach.

"Don't worry, it wont hurt, I promise." Yuki gently caressed her cheek. Tohru nodded and tilted her head to the side, making it easier for him. "Do you trust me?" with every word he said Tohru felt more and more pleasure run through her body.

"ye…yes." Yuki leaned in close to her ear and whispered softly making her blush even more.

"You mean **_everything_** to me…Tohru." He lowered his mouth to her throat, her eyes rolled back into her head as she felt his lips brush her neck and his fangs slowly sank into her.

"aaaaaaaah….." Tohru's heart beat loudly in her ear, she bit down on her lip as she heard Yuki taking in her blood. Yuki moved away from the girl and she opened her eyes. She looked into his violet colored eyes and was relieved he was back to normal, except, he still had his fangs. She wished she could move her body, but she was too weak. Yuki leaned in and his lips met with hers. It was like he had read her mind, she wanted to kiss him like this, it felt nice for a change, it felt…real…like someone was actually kissing her because they loved her…..

**WOW! What an exciting chapter! Phew I'm all hot and sweaty. Sorry this was so long, I think I dragged it out too much, but I didn't want to make it short. So how did I do on my…well I guess you cant really call it a lemon can ya? What if I called it a strawberry? A lemon when they actually do it and a strawberry when it's something like I just did?! Okay so did I do good on my….strawberry??!! I hope you enjoyed it please r&r. oh and if you do review before my next chapter I'll put in the thank you part at the beginning. Thank you!**


	7. Chapter 7

**CHAPTER 7!!!!! I hope you guys, and gals, are as excited as me!!! I'm really grateful I've gotten so many positive reviews…no flames yet…thank god! I would like to thank these people for reviewing for the 6****th**** chapter, sorry if you reviewed and your name isn't here, that just means I didn't get it in time…okay well here they are, thank you Cursa, kaiyurichan818, KagomeMarie, AssassinedAngel, and, Wearyourl o v elikeHeaven. This chapter will mostly be dedicated to Haru, Rin, Ako, and Akito and Tohru. I don't think you'll see much of Kyo, Yuki, and Shigure…oh and Kisa will be in this chapter! She's so kawaii!!! XD. I do not own fruits Basket but I do have the anime and some of the manga.**

**An Obsession with Sex **

**Chapter 7: Akito finds out and Rin meets Ako…**

Tohru gazed out the window, her hand was covering up a band aid that covered the punctures in her neck. It had only been four days since the incident at the Sohma Lake house, and she couldn't stop thinking about it. The scene seemed to play in her head over and over again like a broken record, sometimes, it made her want to cry. At first she didn't believe the Sohma's about their curse, but the pieces were fitting together perfectly. Tohru sighed and glanced over to where Yuki's seat was, he had been absent since the day they returned from spring break.

_DING…DING…DING…_

The bell sounded for last period and Tohru stood up. She was drowsy and everything seemed to be a blur.

"Tohru?" She glanced up to see Yuna hovering over her. "Are you okay?" Tohru just nodded lightly and made her way to the door. Since Yuna and Tohru had the same class they walked together to the gym.

"I don't think I'm gonna do gym today…" Tohru leaned up against the wall as she waited for her friend to open the door to the locker room.

"I agree, you don't look too good, you're so pale and you have the biggest bags under your eyes!" Yuna placed her hand on her hip.

"Yea, I don't feel so hot, maybe I'm coming down with something?" Tohru slowly walked into the room and sat down on a bench.

"Okay girls, time to go out!" The coach yelled, it echoed through Tohru's head as if she had the worst hangover in her life. Yuna grabbed the smaller girl by the arm and pulled her into the gym, where she sat her down on a chair and explained to the coach that Tohru wasn't feeling good. After warm-ups Tohru saw a shape coming towards her, but she wasn't able to recognize it.

"Tohru?" She blinked the haze away and saw Haru standing in front of her and Kyo was right behind his cousin.

"Why are you here? Aren't you younger than me?" Tohru asked the white haired boy.

"Well, yea, but I had to come in here to get you."

"Why?" Tohru tilted her head, she was so dizzy that when her head went to the side it made her whole body move and fall out of the chair and onto the floor. Kyo picked her up and sat her back down.

"Hatori is here to pick you and Yuki up. So that you can baby sit Kisa. And I heard you invited Yuki so, uh…yea…they're both waiting in the car.

"Oh…okay." Tohru stood up and walked down the hall with Haru behind her. He had to help her up a couple of times when she lost her balance and fell to the ground. Finally Tohru got in the car and she waved goodbye to Haru as the car drove further away from the school.

"How are you?" Hatori asked looking in the rear view mirror to see the girl.

"I feel much better than a minute ago." She glanced over to Yuki who was watching the scenery pass by out the car window. "Yuki?" He turned to look at her.

"Yes?"

"Why haven't you been at school? Were you sick?"

"No, I was just very tired."

"You know you didn't have to help me baby sit."

"I know."

"………"

"I wanted to."

"Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure, I love watching Kisa."

"Okay." Tohru smiled and Yuki smiled back at her. Soon the car was filled with conversation between the two, and sometimes Hatori would join their discussion. After a while they came to a stop in front of the Sohma main house, where there were two servants standing outside at the front gate. Tohru and Yuki got out of the car and said their goodbyes to Hatori. Once he was gone they were escorted to the room where Kisa was.

"Oneechan!" Kisa chimed and ran over to Tohru.

"Kisa!" Tohru took the younger girl in her arms.

"Hi Yuki…what are you doing here?"

"What, not excited to see me?" Yuki teased.

"NONONONONONONO!!!! I'm delighted to see you…I was just…"

"I know, I'm just playing." He smiled and gave her hug.

"Did you finish your homework?" Tohru asked as she took her sweater off.

"No…"

"Okay, then you cant play until it's all done."

"I know." Kisa ran over to the table and sat down to begin her homework. Yuki sat outside on the porch, listening to all the birds chirp and sing. Tohru made some tea and went to sit next to Yuki.

"Yuki…"

"Hnnn?"

"I promise…" Yuki looked at her confused.

"You…promise?"

"Yea, I promise I wont tell anyone about your family's curse." Yuki stared at her.

"Thank you…Tohru." She blushed lightly. "I'm…sorry…" he reached his hand up to her neck where the band aid was, and touched it softly. Tohru pulled back.

"it's okay, it's already healing." Suddenly a knock on the door made them whisk around to see who it was. Yuki's eyes went wide and Kisa flinched. Tohru, who didn't have a clue what was going on stared at the figure before her.

"Ah, Miss Tohru Honda." His voice was soft and gentle. His lips smiled but his eyes were cold and dark. "It's a

pleasure to finally meet you, I'm Akito Sohma."

"Oh, hello Akito sama." Tohru bowed to the man.

"You may call me Akito."

"And you may call me Tohru…if you like." She had heard how Akito was the head of the family, and that's how he wished to be treated. So she had to have the best manners and obey his wishes.

"I was wondering, if I may have a word with you." Akito glanced over to Yuki. "Yuki can watch Kisa." Yuki just nodded.

"Okay then." Akito turned and walked out the door, Tohru following.

"I don't like being here." Yuki said with a sigh.

"I know…" Kisa sighed also and went back to work.

Tohru followed the dark man down a hallway and into a room, he slid the door shut quietly and walked over to the bed. Where he sat down, crossing his legs.

"Please…have a seat." Tohru obliged and sat down on the bed next to him. **(only place to sit in the room, which so happens to be Akito's room.)** "May I ask a few questions?" She nodded.

"yes."

"Where do you work?" Tohru swallowed hard, not wanting to tell him she was a prostitute.

"I worked at the club, Hard Candy." She blushed with embarrassment when she saw him smirk.

"Oh? I'm a major guest there sometimes."

"I've heard." Akito took her hand and pulled her up. His hand rested on her lower back, he could feel her tense up.

"So, you're a prostitute?"

"I was a prostitute." He looked at her and then noticed the bandaid on her neck. He reached for it and began to pull it off.

"Stop…please." Tohru said as she stepped back.

"Stop?" Akito moved towards her. "That…sounded like an order." Tohru winced as he raised his hand to her cheek. "What? I'm not going to hurt you…" He moved his hand from her cheek to her neck where he finished peeling off the band aid. He gazed at the two tiny fang marks in her neck. "Well look at that…they've almost completely healed."

"Akito?" Tohru whispered as she stepped back.

"Who bit you?" Akito demanded.

"I don't know"

"You don't know? DON'T LIE TO ME! WHO BIT YOU!" Akito raised his voice.

"I don't…I don't remember." Suddenly his hand met her cheek, leaving a throbbing red mark.

"Tell me!" After a minute without a word he slapped her again, knocking her to the floor. Tohru sat there, not moving, with tears in her eyes. Akito got down on his knees so that his eyes met hers. "Fine, I'll refresh your memory." Akito took her wrists in one hand and held them above her head, she was too weak to move at all. Tohru watched as he opened his mouth to reveal his long protruding fangs.

"No…" She weakly whispered. Akito bit down into the holes that were already placed in her neck. She felt the warm sticky liquid trickle down her neck leaving a trail of dark red. Soon Akito pulled his fangs out and licked her neck clean of all the blood. Her chest heaved and her face was flushed, beads of sweat rolled down her body, almost making Akito want more. But he shook his head, riding his mind of the thoughts.

"So, it was Yuki. I can taste it in your blood." Akito released his grip. "I guess I'll have to talk with him later then." At that moment Shigure busted through the door with Hatori behind him. They ran over to the Tohru whom had fainted in Akito's arms. "She'll be fine." Akito snickered and walked out of his room…

Haru ran his fingers through Ako's light blue hair as he watched her sleep. They were on the roof of the school and had probably been there for hours. Haru's arm went numb from the pressure of the girls head, but he didn't mind. Besides Rin, Ako was the one he felt he needed to be with, he loved her and never wanted to let her go.

"Ha…Haru?" Ako blinked and rubbed the sleep from her eyes.

"Hey!" Haru propped himself up on his elbows as Ako climbed onto him and rested her head on his chest.

"Why am I so tired?" She let out a huge yawn and closed her eyes again.

"Were you up late again?" Haru asked as he wrapped his arms around her slender form and rested his head on the pavement.

"Well….not really. I was only up to 11:00 maybe? Haseo let me leave early." She looked up at Haru and stared into his eyes. They were a beautiful gray color and she found her self getting lost in them a number of times.

"Ako…"

"Yea?" His gentle look on his face turned serious. "is…everything okay?"

"Uh…yea I guess…I don't really like you working at Hard Candy." Ako's eyes went wide.

"How come?!"

"What! Do you really have to ask?"

"Well, I mean…Haru I can't just stop working there!" She climbed off of him and sat on her knees. Haru also got up.

"Why?" Ako sighed.

"Haru… it's the only way I can get money right now…besides…"

"You could work for sensei. He needs a maid. If you don't mind cleaning. And that way you can see Tohru and me more." She lowered her gaze.

"I …can't Haru."

"Why?"

"Because I can't! Okay!" tears welled up in her eyes and Haru scooted closer towards her.

"I'm sorry…I didn't mean to make you upset." He leaned closer to her and licked the tear away from her eye.

"I'm so sorry Haru!" She flung herself on to him and began to sob in his arms.

"May I ask…why you can't leave?"

"…….." Haru waited for her answer, and as she was about to say it the door to the roof opened. Haru's eyes went wide and Ako turned around to see their un-invited guest.

"Rin…." Haru whispered and he stood up immediately.

"Rin? Who's Rin?" Ako grabbed his hand.

"Oh, am I interrupting something?" Rin smirked.

"Why are you here?" Haru asked still in shock. The last time he had seen her was the day he turned into black Haru and…well you know what happened.

"What? You didn't miss me? Aw, Haru, that hurts." Ako stood up beside Haru.

"Who is she Haru? How do you know her?" Rin began to laugh and Ako looked for an answer in Haru.

"I'm Rin Sohma, Haru's ex-girlfriend." Ako's eyes went wide. "And you're Ako Takeshi, Haru's present girlfriend…isn't this interesting." Rin walked over to Ako and grabbed her wrist.

"owww…" Ako winced as Rin dragged the girl to the far side of the roof.

"Rin! Stop it! Leave her alone!" As Haru was getting ready to follow the girls, before he even made a step Rin turned to him.

"If you move…I'll tell her what we did." Haru stopped dead in his tracks.

"Don't hurt her…" Rin smirked and pushed Ako into the fence that surrounded the roof top.

"Ako…you really like Haru don't you?"

"yes…" Rin moved closer to the girl so that her lips were right at her ear.

"You know…he has a secret that he's been hiding from you…" Ako didn't say a word. "It's sad really…that you like him so much, but he can't even tell you something as simple as that. I remember…he used to tell me everything."

"Rin stop!" Rin pushed Ako's hair away from her neck.

"Everyone…has their secrets, when Haru wants to tell me, he'll tell me."

"Are you so sure? How much do you trust your boy?"

"I trust him…with my life." Haru's heart jumped and he fell to his knees. "Haru?"

"He's fine." Rin lifted her finger to Ako's neck and slowly made a small slit in it with her nail, making her bleed.

"I think…you may find out what his secret is now…" Rin let her go and walked over to Haru. He was hunched over on his knees breathing heavily. She grabbed him by his hair and pulled his head up so that his eyes met hers. "Enjoy!" She let go and walked to the door, "it was nice meeting you Ako." And with that she left them there.

"Haru? Are you hurt?" She wrapped her hand around her throat to try and stop the bleeding. Ako ran over to him and sat on her knees. "Haru?" after a moment he lifted his head.

"I'm fine.." Ako saw the sharp fangs slide out from his gums, his eyes turned black and claws extended from his fingers.

"What's…happening?" Ako fell back on her back.

"Shhhhh…you'll be fine, I wont hurt you…much!" Black Haru leapt for her but she rolled to her side. Ako stood up and ran for the door. She wiggled the knob but it wouldn't open.

"Haru please! Stop!" She slid down to the foot of the door as Haru moved in closer. Soon he was on his knees.

"Ako…" She noticed his eyes went back to normal and his claws retracted, but his fangs stayed. "I love you…"

"I…I know." She closed her eyes and suddenly her body was overwhelmed with ecstasy. Her chest began to heave as she heard Haru taking in her blood. "Ha…Haru!" He removed his fangs from her neck and they disappeared.

"Are you okay?" She kept her eyes closed but reached her hand out and placed it on his chest. Haru smiled lightly and leaned in to kiss her.

"Haru…"

"Hnnn?"

"I love you." He caressed her cheek and she opened her eyes.

"I know." He kissed her again lightly on her forehead and watched as she fell to sleep.

**Well I think that's all I'm gonna write. The 8****th**** chapter will be up shortly I have some good ideas! I hope you enjoyed this chap don't forget to r&r.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah!!! Chapter 8! I'm so thrilled about this chapter it's gonna be on fire!!! Well, at least I hope so…anyway, I'm so glad this fic is going so well, I've gotten so many great reviews!! Thank you all so much for reading this story and I'm very excited I've gotten this far! But that's all thanks to you! XD I do not own Fruits basket, just the books and anime. Please enjoy this chapie!!!**

**Obsession with Sex**

**Chapter 8: jealousy **

Haru paced back and forth nervously in the kitchen, waiting for the others. Finally Tohru walked down the steps and into the kitchen to see Haru in a panic, or what looked like a panic. It was hard to tell since he almost always had a serene look on his face.

"Tohru! I don't think I can go tonight."

"Haru, it'll be okay. It's really hard for me too." Tohru said trying to reassure the boy.

"yea, but…Ako will have thousands of other guys besides me looking at her!"

"Yea and to top it off, she'll be half naked." Came Kyo's smart-ass voice as he entered the room.

"Not helping Kyo." Tohru said.

"Oh Great! I cant go."

"Haru listen, Ako wants you to come and see her. She was telling me how excited she was to show you her dance. Ya know, it's one of her most famous and exotic dances."

"Tch…this'll be fun." Kyo said wryly.

"Once again, not helping. It'll be okay Haru…trust me!"

"Okay…" Haru sighed and followed Tohru into the living room where Yuki was waiting for them.

"Wow Tohru, you look wonderful." Yuki exclaimed.

"Thanks." Tohru blushed as she twirled around in a circle showing off her look. She was wearing a short white dress that had a red hem and laces. Her hair was up in a pony tail that curled at the bottom ever so slightly. "Are we ready?"

"yea, let's go."

"Wait" Haru stopped. "Isn't sensei coming?"

"No, he said he had plans with Ayame and Hatori tonight." Yuki answered.

"Oh, okay. Let's go…" The all filed out of the house and into the car. Yuki started the engine and backed down the pathway until he met the paved road. It only took fifteen minutes to reach the club. Yuki parked the car in the far back of the parking lot and locked the doors.

"Okay, the show's about to start in five minutes. I'm gonna go on a head and find Ako." Tohru said as she trotted off inside the club. The boys walked slowly to the doors, mainly because Haru was dragging his feet. The bouncer immediately let them in. As soon as they got inside and saw all the people and the lights, Haseo was right next to them doing some handshake with Kyo.

"Glad ya'll could make it. There's a reserved table for you guys up in front of the stage." Haseo explained as he danced away from them and into the crowd of people.

"Cool front row seats Haru!" Kyo slapped his cousin on the back and headed to the table.

"Yea…just great." Haru scowled and followed Yuki to the table where they sat down and got comfortable. Soon Tohru came out and sat down next to Yuki.

"Hey, I'm your server tonight what can I get ya?" Tohru looked up and saw her blonde haired friend Yuna.

"Yuna?! Omygod it's so good to see you!" Tohru stood up and hugged Yuna.

"Hey girl, what are you doing here? What if Haseo sees you?" Yuna whispered into Tohru's ear.

"It's okay, Look who I'm with. They said they wouldn't let anyone bother me tonight."

"Alright, well Ya'll know me. So what can I get ya?" Everybody ordered their drinks and in a matter of moments Yuna was back and talking to Tohru, instead of doing her job obviously.

"I never got my drink…" Kyo hissed at Yuna.

"Oh, my bad honey. I'll go get that. Be right back." Yuna trotted off to the kitchen.

"Ditz." Kyo said.

"She's not usually. She plays the ditzy role to get customers." Tohru answered Kyo's comment.

"Customers?" Yuki asked.

"yea, a lot of the guys think it's really cute when girls act ditzy."

"Or they just think they're easy." Kyo suggested.

"you're completely right Kyo." Yuna set down the drink in front of Kyo and sat down right next to him. So close, her legs were in between his. "They either think it's cute, or the girl is just easy enough to bang."

"……." Kyo could feel his blood boil. For some reason he wanted Yuna, he didn't know why, but she amazingly attractive. Well, all guys thought that, but he saw her in a different way.

"But, whatever the guy likes, you learn to play along." She winked and stood up. "I have to get back to work. Enjoy the show boys." She walked off again.

"Oh god it's starting." Haru sighed and put his face in his hands. The mutli-colored lights danced on the stage as the crowd became utterly quiet. That's how Haru knew everyone in the club was watching. The music began slowly as he saw Ako walk out onto the stage with her back up dancers, who just so happen to be guys. "What is she wearing?" Haru pinched the bridge of his nose as he heard whistles from the crowd.

Ako's light blue hair was down, she wore a diamond tiara on top of her head. There were chains around her ankles and wrists, and a man held the shackles tightly in his hands. She was wearing a deep blood red colored dress that clung to her figure, making it possible to see her every curve. She had white wings connected to her back that were torn and ripped, symbolizing there was no way she could escape. The music stopped as the man pushed her to the floor, she raised her head slowly, showing the painted on tears on her cheeks. The music suddenly began again but now it was up beat.

"I already hate this…" Haru dug his claws into the table, but no one noticed.

He watched as the men pretended to beat her as she danced around the stage. One guy grabbed her by the hair and acted like he smashed her face into the pole. The music slowed down again as she gripped the cold steel pole and wrapped her legs around it. Slowly she slid down to the base of the object where she just laid there, suddenly the music picked up again and she climbed the pole, she went up and down it, twirling once in a while. Finally one guy pulled one of her wings off as she screamed and fell to the floor. Haru stood up abruptly, everyone glanced at him.

"Haru sit down it's almost over." Yuki said as he patted his cousins hand. "Haru?!" Yuki jumped up in shock as he felt the long claws stretch from his fingers. Kyo and Tohru looked over to see the commotion and noticed his eyes went black.

"Heh…she sure is amazing…" Black Haru snickered as he lifted the table and flung it to the other side of the club. The music stopped and Ako looked up to see Kyo and Yuki trying to hold Haru back. People began to panic as Haru let his wings out.

"Would you all just shut the fuck up!" As Haru yelled, a sudden burst of air blasted out of his body and filled the club, throwing people across the room.

"Shit…Yuki, do a sleeping spell or something!" Kyo yelled.

"Alright…" Yuki kneeled down to the floor and place two fingers in the center of a cirle he just drew with a bottle of alcohol, " raster maskil makister aerear amplificet ….." Yuki whispered the chant two times and a cloud covered the people that were lying on the ground, they were soon fast asleep.

"Wow…" Tohru said. "Ako!" She gasped and ran up to her friend who was sitting in shock. "Ako?"

"Tohru…what's going on? What's wrong with Haru?"

"Uh…this is a dream….and Haru…he's uh, really angry!" Tohru said making up the whole thing.

"Aw, but why?"

"He's super jealous!" Suddenly Kyo came hurtling towards the two girls, Tohru grabbed Ako and they dodged his body. Kyo slammed into the wall and slunk to the floor.

"Ah! Dammit Haru!" Kyo hissed as he fell to his knees.

"Wait here Ako, I'll be right back!" Tohru ran over to him and bent down, placing a hand on his back. "Kyo? Are you going to be okay?"

"Ugh…" Tohru heard a crackling noise come from his back as two lumps formed.

"Ky…Kyo!" Tohru fell as two large red colored wings shot out of his back and flapped. "oh…my…god!" Yuki grabbed Tohru and ran her over to Ako.

"Listen to me…Haru is really pissed and Kyo and I have to deal with him."

"You guys have wings too?!" Tohru asked surprised.

"We'll talk about it later right now you two have to find a safe place to hide."

"Wait! Haru…is he mad…at me?"

"Ako…Please follow Tohru." After saying that Yuki ran off to the battle.

"Come on Ako, stay low." Tohru crawled on her hands and knees, Ako followed and did as Tohru did.

"This is a pretty graphic dream." Ako said as Kyo's body came flying over them and hitting the pole.

"Ugh…" As he fell to his knees Haru grabbed him by the throat.

"You just don't know when to stop do ya Kitten?"

"Ugh…don't…call me…that!" Kyo slammed his fist into Haru's gut, making him spit up blood.

"Dammit…" He licked his lips where a small droplet of blood hung. "Tasty…" he darted towards Kyo again.

"Okay here, we'll wait here until Yuki comes back." Tohru crouched down behind the bar with Ako sitting next to her as they watched the fight.

"Tohru…I have to talk to him…"

"No Ako, let Kyo handle this for now."

"But…I'm the one he wants."

"Ako…" Suddenly Yuki was thrown and crashed into the wall that was filled with all the drinks right behind the bar. Glass shattered and fell to the ground, along with Yuki's body. "Yuki!" Tohru crawled over to him and rested his head on her lap. She looked up and noticed Ako missing. "Ako! Wait you'll get hurt!"

"Haru wont hurt me, I know it!" Ako walked out into the middle of the fight. Kyo went to punch Haru but missed. Haru grabbed the orange haired boy by the ankle and swung him in a circle until he let go, flinging Kyo across the room through a glass window and out onto the sidewalk.

"Ha! You dumb ass pansy!" Haru laughed as Kyo's wings faded, along with his teeth and claws.

"Haru…" Ako said, walking up to the vampire.

"There you are, I was looking for you." Haru's wings folded and he lowered himself onto the ground.

"Are you okay?" Ako cautiously walked over to him.

"Never been better sweet heart. Oh, well except for the fact that I'm really pissed off." He balled his hand into a fist, making his claws dig into the palm of his hand. Blood fell from his knuckles and dropped to the floor.

"Haru…I'm sorry. It's just a dance…it's my job." She grabbed his hand and pulled it out of a fist.

"Your job? Your job!" Haru began to laugh. "You enjoy being a slut! You like to give those bastards what they want? And you don't even care that you show it to me?! Your boyfriend?!" He raised his hand and slapped Ako across the cheek, leaving a red print. Tears formed in her sapphire colored eyes.

"Haru, I'm sorry!" She grabbed onto his arm.

"Get off of me stupid wench!" He knocked her to the floor. Tears fell from her eyes, staining her cheeks. "Heh, look what you got yourself into Haru, you can never find a girl who wont break your heart, will ya?" He grabbed the chain that was around Ako's wrists and pulled them up, lifting her off the ground.

"Ouch…" Ako winced as the shackles tightened into her skin. Haru moved her hair from her neck.

"Oh yea, he bit you before didn't he?"

"This isn't a dream…it's a nightmare! Please Haru don't!"

"Do that again…beg. Grovel!" Haru laughed as he tossed her to the ground.

"Haru!" he gripped her jaw tightly. Haru opened his mouth, showing off his sharp fangs. Slowly he tilted Ako's head to the side, giving him better access to her throat. "Haru…wait." Haru stopped and looked into her gaze.

"What?"

"I just…" his heart throbbed and ached as he watched tears flow from her eyes and down her pale cheeks. "I don't care if you bite me." His eyes widened and his grip weakened.

"What…what are you saying?"

"I love you…and I know you love me. And that…if you don't want me to work here at the club, I wont."

"Shut up!"

"Please Haru…come back to me. Be your regular self…I need you…"

"Shut up! Stop saying that!" Black Haru hissed as the wings disappeared. His claws sank back into his fingers.

"I want you to need me too. I'll always be here if you need something, no matter what the cost is…I'll even let you drink my blood! Just…just don't leave me!" Tears poured from Ako's swollen eyes.

"I wont…I wont ever leave you Ako…You're mine." Haru grabbed the back of her head as she embraced him. "I love you…" he whispered into her ear. Ako tilted her head to the side. Haru opened his mouth and sank his fangs into her neck. Ako closed her eyes as she felt him taking in her blood, and she simply loved the feeling. It didn't matter if their love would kill her, so long as she would be with him.

Ako blinked the sleep away from her eyes as she stretched out her arms. "Ah! I fill refreshed and rejuvenated. Hmm…that's weird. Why do I feel so good?" She glanced around her, realizing she was back in her own room, safe and sound. "That was the craziest dream I've ever had. Wait till I tell Haru about it!" Ako giggled as she climbed out of bed and walked to the bathroom. She brushed her hair, stroke after stroke. Suddenly she accidentally brushed her neck and a massive amount of pain surged through her body.

"ouch!" Ako looked in the mirror and saw two little holes in her neck. "Holy Sh----

**Ah yes, that was a beautiful chapter, I especially like the fighting part and the ending! I hope you enjoyed it too, cant wait till the next update. Please don't forget to r&r!!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Dump da da dump dump da aaa! Presenting chapter 9!!!!!!! crowd roars thank you thank you. (am I being too full of myself?) wow obsession with sex is booming! Well, except I haven't gotten any reviews in a while tears so sad but I'll keep writing! Oh yes, this chap has two parts so it may be pretty long when you see this ii it's the next part.**

**  
Disclaimer: I do not own Fruits basket….**

**An Obsession with Sex**

**Chapter 9:The Addiction of Hard Candy**

Tohru quietly slid her bedroom door open. She look right…then left, making sure the boys were asleep. She tip toed out of the doorway and looked back at her bed. She had put pillows under the blankets to look as if she was still sound asleep. Tohru slid the door shut, smiling.

'_Okay, quietly now' _Tohru thought to herself as she passed Kyo's room. His door was cracked just enough for her to peer inside.

He was sprawled across his bed in only his boxers, mouth wide open, hair all a skewed. She could hear light snores escape his sleeping stupor. Tohru giggled and continued down the hall, passing Yuki and Haru's room.

"Sorry Yuki…" Tohru whispered feeling guilty. Though really she had nothing to feel guilty about. Yes she had been sneaking out for almost a week but she never did anything at the club. She just sat at the bar, not even looking at one guy. All she thought about was poor Yuki. He liked her so much, maybe even in love with her.

The stairs creaked and moaned as she stepped down on each one. Finally she made it to the last step. As she put her body weight on it, it screamed out making Tohru gasp. She heard Shigure move about in his study. After a few moments she decided he had fallen back to sleep. She made her way to the door, slipping her shoes on she slid open the paper thin front door. She closed it and then made a run for it.

Panting and breathing heavily, she glanced back at the darkened home as it disappeared out of eyesight.

"God…" She said catching her breath. "That path seems like it keeps getting longer and longer every night. She continued on down the streets until at last she made it to the club.

Tohru sighed as she gawked at the huge neon sign, 'HARD CANDY'' it said in big cursive letters. And under that it said, 'where your naughtiest dreams become reality' Yea it was kind of corny, but it sure did bring in the customers. They came in by the butt load, thousands of the dirty perverts.

"Hey angel. Haven't seen ya in a while." Butch said beaming a smile at Tohru who had been lost in thought.

"Hello again Butch. It's been way too long since we saw each other." She said politely, returning the smile.(**Butch hadn't been working the night shift for a while. That's why they never saw each other when she had snuck out before.)**

"You planning on standin out here in the chill all night?" he snickered and opened the door to the club, letting her in.

"Thank you." Tohru smiled gratefully and walked in to her old home. To think she lived here. This was her life, her family. And now that she had a better home, a better family that loves her and takes good care of her, she still returned to this place. It was still pretty beat up from Kyo and Haru's fight. But thanks to Yuki's spell, no one remembered a thing. Except for her and the three Sohma boys. Of course Ako was talking about it non stop, but for all she knew, it was just a dream.

"Tohru?" His voice sent shivers through her spine. But she wasn't scared, more of an…entrancing kind of way. She whisked around, facing the beautiful man.

"Ha…Haseo." She blushed. Looking him up and down. "You're looking, good." His tan color had returned and he didn't look like he was dying anymore. Haseo's golden hair was spiked a little bit in the back and he had bangs that just stopped short of his emerald colored eyes.

"It's weird wearing a suit though."

"Oh no! You like nice in it."

"Thanks." He smiled, making Tohru's heart race. "So…what're you doing here? I thought you said you were never coming back." He smirked and cocked an eyebrow, knowing he was right all along. She was addicted to this club, just like the others.

"Alright. Just say it." She said dejectedly.

"Say what?" He asked.

"Admit it, I was wrong okay. I came back."

"Aw, is Yuki not giving you what you want?" Haseo teased.

She sighed forlornly. Tohru turned her head, ashamed to look at him.

"There aren't any costumers. They left." He said, lightly clenching her jaw and pulling her face to look at him.

"Well…you're here." She said huskily, her mood suddenly changing.

"Yes. I am here." He took her hand and they walked up the stairs. Ako and a few other girls stared in surprise as they watched them make their way to the room at the end of the hallway.

"Why is Tohru here?" Ako whispered in shock.

"Is something wrong with her being here?" One of the "newer" girls asked.

"Well yeah…she said she was never coming back. Just the other week she was afraid of Haseo." Ako looked lost.

"Poor Honda." Said another. "She's stuck ain't she?"

"Sadly…yes. But the point is, is that she's with Haseo!" Ako fumed.

"Girls, go back to bed." Haseo commanded. They all did as told. Just before Ako went to bed she sent Tohru a glare, then walked off. "Let's go."

"Okay." She followed him into the special suite. Tohru sat down on the bed, waiting while Haseo locked the door. "Haseo…"

"Yes?" Tohru stalked over to him and grabbed his tie.

"Wha…what's this feeling?" Pleasure surged through Tohru's body. _'Wait! I know this feeling. This is the way I felt when Yuki…'_ Her thoughts were interrupted when she suddenly noticed she was on the bed, under Haseo's body.

Tohru slowly slid her shirt off her shoulders, giving off a seductive aura. "Take me." She whispered. Immediately their lips connected, heat pumped through them. Haseo began moving down. From her lips, then to her jaw, and stopping at her neck. "Ugh…damn clothes."

Haseo snickered. "Then take them off." As if in a trance Tohru whisked the clothes off of his body, and soon along with her clothes. He kissed and nipped lightly at her nipples, then moved his head down her stomach, diving his tongue into her naval. He sent blissful waves of ecstasy through her body, her heart rapidly beating as if it was about to explode out of her chest.

"Stop…teasing." Tohru demanded, the pleasure building up inside her.

"Anxious?" He moved his head to her most sacred being. His warm breath enveloped the very essence of her.

"Oh god…" Tohru breathed. Haseo blew lightly, his warm breath sank inside her. He moved back up to her lips. "Haseo…Please." Tohru begged.

"It's been a month since you've done it." He smiled. Tormenting her was so much fun for him.

"Yes a month." She whined.

"Poor thing. Actually…I'm surprised you've lasted this long." He placed his cock at her entrance, but he wouldn't let it happen just yet. "I want you to suffer as I tease you." He smirked. Tohru shut her eyes forcefully.

"Haseo…" She pleaded once again. Tohru raised her hips, hoping for touch.

"Nope…I'm gonna tease you…slowly. Until you're about to explode." He grabbed her wrists, binding her. Haseo sucked on her neck, nipping at it. He could practically smell her sweet blood as it rose to the surface of her skin, making a red mark. She moaned and he couldn't last any longer. He thrust himself into her.

Tohru moaned loudly, finally getting what she longed for. Haseo pulled out and slammed back into her. His pace quickened. Faster and faster, he sped up.

"Ah!" Tohru gasped. Her eyes shot open and Haseo's golden hair turned sliver, his eyes faded to amethyst. His skin lost the tanned tint and turned to a porcelain color, and looked just as soft. She watched as his silver strands of hair stuck to his forehead, beads of sweat rolling down his body. His body moving up and down as he moved in and out of her.

"Aaah! God….Yuki!" She screamed.

"What…did…you… just call me?" Haseo asked between breaths.

"Huh…oh, um…" Tohru realized she just imagined Yuki. She thought of something that rhymed with Yuki hopefully being able to cover up what she said. _'snuki…cooky…pocky?……No!……pookie?' _" I called you…pookie?!" She answered panting.

"Weird pet name but okay."

_  
'Why do I keep thinking about him.'_ Tohru questioned herself.

Haseo thrust again, hard. Tohru's eyes widened. He bent down to her neck. Tohru felt fangs sink into her skin as another shot of pleasure swept through her.

"Haseo!" She screamed in complete ecstasy. Tohru grabbed his head. Tangling her fingers in his golden hair. He pulled out of her and collapsed next to her. Panting and sweating.

Tohru glanced at the clock, her chest heaving. "Oh no!" She quickly slipped out of the bed and grabbed her clothes, quickly pulling them onto her naked body. Once dressed she unlocked the door and ran out of the suite and disappearing out of the club. Haseo smirked, showing his blood covered fangs.

"Her blood is the sweetest I've had yet." he said as he ran his tongue over his lips.

Tohru called a cab and he drove her to the road. She paid him the fee and began to sprint down the path. She made it to the door sighing in relief. She slid the door open and quietly kicked her shoes off. She darted by the living room but then realized a light emitting from the room. She walked back and into the room. She gasped when she saw Yuki and Haru on the couch.

"You're back already?" Haru said calmly.

"Would you like to sit down Tohru?" Yuki asked also with a calm expression. Tohru cautiously walked over to the chair and sat down. "Tea?" Yuki offered lifting the tea kettle.

"N…no thank you." Her muscles tensed. They sat there in a very awkward silence for what seemed like hours. Haru slurped his warm tea. "Well?" Tohru just wanted to get it over with.

"Well What?" Yuki asked as if he didn't know what she was talking about.

"Don't you…don't you want to know where I've been?" She asked looking a little confused.

"Like hell we want to know!" Tohru flinched as Haru stood up. His eyes turned black and his nails grew into claws.

"Calm down Haru." Yuki asked calmly, sipping his tea. Haru sat down but his appearance didn't change. "So, you were just about to tell us where you were?" Yuki continued. Tohru swallowed hard.

"I…I went over to Ako's house." She lied.

"At 1:00 in the morning?" Yuki questioned, his features still calm.

"It was important, I didn't want to wake you up and-" Haru stood up again, cutting her off.

"Don't fucking lie Tohru!"

"Haru! Quietly. Kyo might wake up."

"Ako was the one who called me." Haru was on the very brink of turning black.

"What…what did she say?" Her chest tightened painfully and a choking feeling began in her throat.

"She said you were with Haseo at Hard Candy." Yuki answered. Tohru could hear the anger rising in his voice.

"What the hell Tohru! Isnt the reason you're hear in the first place is to get away from that fucked up place?" Haru asked, but he already knew he was right.

"Yes. It was." She admitted quietly.

"Then if you want to go back so badly and fuck with Haseo quit screwing with us and just leave!" Haru punched the wall, leaving a small dent.

"I'm sorry!" Tohru fell to her knees, covering her tear filled eyes with her hands. "It's hard! It's hard okay?" Tohru started to yell but she was sobbing so hard her voice wavered.

Kyo and Shigure appeared at the doorway.

"That's why Ako wont leave! That's why none of those girls will leave. Because we feel like it's our only home. Those people who come and screw us, we feel like they love us. No one else would take us and love us for their selves so we went to Hard Candy, our home…our lives." Her voice soon became normal.

"But you guys have a choice. Ako told me she was leaving." Haru's eyes wandered to the floor, his hands balled into fists.

"Ako thinks it was all a dream. She isn't really going to leave." He gripped her arm, wanting to erase what she just said. "Let go of me!" Tohru slapped him across the face, leaving a red bruise. Haru released her.

"Haru…" Kyo grabbed Haru by the arm and pulled him away from the distraught girl.

"Our lives were so messed up we had to run. But there was nowhere to go. Haseo found us and took us in. He and the other girls became our family."

Haru turned back to his calm self again, but tears slowly fell from his misted eyes.

"Ako's there…because her father would rape her. He started when Ako's mom began drinking." Tohru swallowed and sat down next to Haru. "Haru-kun…she was only ten." Yuki and Shigure became filled with sympathy while Kyo was becoming enraged. Haru sat there with his half-lidded expression, tears still falling.

"Ako…" Haru pulled Tohru close to him, wanting comfort. Yuki grabbed his cousin's shoulder, supporting him.

"She ran away when she turned sixteen." Tohru continued. "But she couldn't go to her brothers. They were out of town. Haseo found her and brought her to Yuna and me. After that, everything pretty much falls into place."

"I want to see her." Haru finally stopped crying and stood up.

"You cant just go see her now." Shigure stated. "Maybe you can invite her over tomorrow?" He suggested.

"Really? Is that okay with you Sensei?" Haru asked.

"Why not? I plan on going out with Ha'ri and Aaya anyways."

"Okay."

"Come on Haru…lets go to bed." Yuki insisted. Haru nodded and grabbed Yuki's shirt insecurely. They walked off to bed.

"Good night flower!" Shigure chimed and went to his study.

"Ugh…it's freakin 2:00 in the morning!" Kyo complained and followed Tohru up the stairs. _'What's that…smell? Is Tohru bleeding?' _Kyo thought to himself as he sniffed the sweet aroma.

"I'm sorry Kyo-kun." Tohru's eyes were sad and filled with tears.

"No, it's fine I was just…" Kyo gasped when suddenly he felt his eyes turn the deep red color and his fangs slid down out of his gums.

"Kyo-Kun? Are you okay?" It was a little dark in the hallway for Tohru to see anything except for Kyo's silloheted body.

"Yeah…I'm fine." Kyo dashed into his room, slamming the door. "Night." he yelled from the other side of the door.

"Goodnight." She walked into the bathroom and turned the nozzle to the sink. "Omygod!" She gasped when she noticed the two bloody holes in her neck. "How did…"

"Tohru?" Yuki's voice called through the bathroom door.

"Uh…Yes?"

"Are you alright?" He asked, though he didn't really want to talk to her right now.

"Yeah, everything's fine."

"Alright, goodnight." She heard him walk down the hall and slide the door shut.

"Oh no!" Tohru panicked. She quickly started to wash off the blood, soon revealing the tiny punctures in her throat. "Wait…this didn't happen when I got home…and my old bites healed, then…" Tohru's eyes widened in shock as she finished putting on a band-aid. "Haseo's a vampire!" She screamed and covered her own mouth. _'Great! I just yelled that out loud…And how is Haseo a vampire?' _

She breathed in deeply and then exhaled, attempting to calm herself down. "I have to get some sleep." She sneaked out of the bathroom and into the quiet hallway, then ran to her room. "Sleeeeeeeep" She demanded herself, but sadly she didn't gat an ounce of rest that night….

**ii**

At School:

Ako walked down the hall, making her way to Tohru and Yuna's lockers. She twiddled her thumbs and fumbled with her shirt nervously. "Okay…" She blew air out of her mouth as she arrived at Tohru's locker.

"Good morning Ako!" Tohru chimed and beamed a smile.

"What's up?" Yuna patted her on the back.

"EVERYTHING'S JUST FINE! GET OFF OF MY BACK…JEEZ!"

"Whoa! Okay I was just asking how you were."

"Uh…Ako?" Tohru began.

"WHAT IS THIS? 20 QUESTIONS!?" Ako threw her hands up in exasperation.

"No I was…just wondering why you have a band-aid on your neck?" Tohru reached to peel off the band-aid but Ako slapped her hand away.

"WHY IS EVERYONE ON MY CASE! GOD." Ako stormed away down the hall, leaving Tohru and Yuna very confused.

Ako stopped by the doorway and peered inside of the classroom. Kyo was sitting on his desk surrounded by people in the right corner of the room. Yuki was at his desk talking to Haru in the far left.

"Haru?" Ako walked over to the boys. "Why are you in this class?"

"Ako!" Haru jumped up with excitement, but his expression was still his half-lidded gaze, just with a smile. He wrapped his arms around the girl.

"Haru it's good to see you." She gave him a kiss on the cheek and pushed away from his embrace.

"Haru…why are in this class?" Yuki asked.

"I wanted to talk. I cant talk to my Yuki?"

"I'm not _your_ Yuki."

"Aw…I have to go to class." Haru hugged Ako one more time and left the classroom.

"Uh…Ako?"

"Yes?"

"Don't you have to go to another class right now?"

"Oh yeah! Later Yuki!" She waved and trotted out the door. Yuna and Tohru entered, along with the teacher.

Hours passed by until it was finally lunchtime. Tohru, Yuki, Kyo, and Haseo all ate together outside, while Ako and Haru sat by themselves inside.

"Ako…" Haru looked at her across the table.

"What?" She answered coldly.

"Are you mad?" he asked, not moving his gaze from her eyes.

"No!"

"Then why-"

"Why what?! Why is everyone bothering me today! God, just drop it!"

"Okay." Haru stated simply.

"And stop looking at me like that."

"Like what?"

"With that…that…UGH! Just stop looking at me!" She stood up from the table, everyone in the cafeteria now watching her. Ako sighed and stomped off.

"Haru?" Yuki sat down next to his cousin. "What happened?"

"I don't know actually. She just suddenly blew up at me."

"Are…you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I guess I'll follow her." Haru stood up and walked out of the cafeteria.

"Quit following me!" Haru had had her in pursuit for almost three periods now.

"But you're mad about something."

"So."

"Don't you want to talk about it?"

"Ugh!" They soon made it to the roof of the school. Ako sat down, Haru sitting next to her.

"Ako?"

"What?" She answered more calmly than earlier.

"What's with the band-aid?"

"Oh…I uh…got bit by someone…I MEAN SOMETHING!…something, I got bit my something." She snickered nervously.

"Do you still think it was just a dream?"

"Huh?" Ako swallowed hard. "What do you mean?"

"That dream you had about me and Kyo fighting, because I got really jealous." Just remembering the scene made Haru's blood boil. "You still think it was just dream don't you?"

"Well, that's because it was." _'wasn't it?' _Ako questioned herself.

"If it was a dream, then how did you get those bites?" Haru peeled the bandage off, revealing the marks that were now circled in a purple color because it had become bruised.

"Haru stop it!" She pushed him away.

"You promised me you wouldn't go back to the club."

"It was a dream." Ako suddenly felt guilty.

"Yeah, but you said it before you found out it was a dream."

"Haru…I already told you…"

"You can!" Haru finally snapped. "You can leave! And then come live with me. You don't have to go back."

"Dammit Haru! don't do this again. You know I cant leave."

"I'll fuck you whenever you want. Anytime you want, I swear!"

"Haru…what makes you think that's why I cant leave?"

"Because…I know what your dad did to you. You don't have to feel like the only way you're loved is through prostitution."

"But…"

"I'm here for you Ako" Black Haru embraced her as tears fell from her eyes. "I'm in love with you…and I want to be the only one you want, the only person you ever think about."

"Haru…" Ako couldn't speak, she didn't know what to say…no one's ever gone that far for her.

"I want…I want to be your first time…your true first time."

"Haru…I…" She placed her hand on the back of his head, tangling her fingers in the short black hairs.

"I also…want you to be my first time." They leaned in closer to each other and their lips met, Haru embraced her, never letting her go. They just held their lips in the same spot, never moving them, never wanting to move them. Until Ako parted for air.

"I hate to ask again…" Haru was back to his regular, half-lidded emotion.

"It's okay…you don't have to ask."

"…….."

"I'm in love with you Haru…and I don't want to go back to the club. So I'm going to be with you. If…that's okay."

"Of course it's okay." They kissed again. This time their mouths moved against each others. They rolled over, Ako now on top of Haru.

"We'll always be together?" Ako asked as she unfastened Haru's shirt.

"Always."

----------------------------------------------------

Yuki walked down the path, heading for the house, tired and exhausted from Manabe's annoying lecture today at the student council meeting. "God…I have a headache." he rubbed his temples.

"Hey! Yuki." Kyo walked up beside his cousin.

"Er…what do _you_ want. I'm not in the mood to fight."

"Not that! I wanted to tell something."

"Well what is it?"

"It's about Tohru." Yuki suddenly became very interested.

"What about her?"

"Earlier this morning when we all went to sleep, I smelt blood."

"So?"

"So…I thought Tohru might've been bleeding and-"

"Kyo…did you ever stop to think maybe…it's that time of month?" Yuki finished, a little embarrassed to say it.

"Yuki! I'm being serious. Didn't you smell her blood too?"

"Well, yeah but I was too upset- I mean I wasn't thinking about it."

"What if there's another vampire out there? And he bit Tohru."

"The only vampires anywhere is the Sohma family, and I don't think any of them would try that."

"Yeah, but…what if someone bit some kid and then they bit Tohru…"

"The only way for that to happen is if a pureblood vampire bit someone, and the only one with that power is Akito…" Yuki really didn't want to believe someone else bit Tohru. I mean He was the first to bite her, and she didn't mind. She wanted him too, and not because he entranced her, he barely even did anything, she was the one who mostly wanted him to bite her. And because he was the first to bite her…he claimed her and no one was going to get her this far in the game.

**Well, I sure hope you liked that chapter…pwease r&r thank you all so much!**


	10. Chapter 10

**I'm being forced against my own will to write this chapter…and I don't even know what to write!!!!! I have no inspiration at this moment so if it sucks don't blame me. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own fruits basket/ or any other name in this fic.**

**An Obsession with Sex**

**Chapter 10: Turning**

Tohru hunched over on her bedroom floor, gripping her throbbing head. It was like an on going pounding, as if bombs were falling in her head one after the other._'God! it hurts...my head wont stop throbbing!'_ Slowly, she stood up and tried to walk to the door. Her steps swirved this way and that as the pain increased. Tohru let out a scream. The pain unbearable.

"Tohru?!" Yuki threw open the door, hitting Tohru in the head. "UH...I'm so sorry!" He ran over to her and helped her off of the floor. She was sweating and her body was on fire.

"What's going on?" Kyo rushed in, Haru right behind him.

"I dont know, i suddenly heard her scream and..." Tohru squirmed and writhed in Yuki's arms, making it impossible to hold the girl.

"Tohru?" Haru sauntered into the room and crouched down next to Tohru wriggling body.

"It...Hurts!" She said through clenched teeth. Haru realized she was holding her head.

"Your...head hurts?" Haru asked, worry building inside him. Tohru let out another shriek.

"I wonder what's causing her head be in so much pain." Yuki's eyebrow's furrowed. He could feel her pain. It was as if...they were connected.

"Please...make it stop!" She begged to the boys as tears began to drench her cheeks.

"It'll be alright." Yuki embraced the poor girl, and she clung to him. She clenched his shirt so tight her knuckles turned white. "We should take her to Hatori."

"Yeah." Kyo agreed. "I'll start the car."

"Kyo? You can drive?" Haru questioned.

"Well...no but Tohru needs help."

"Just go get the car, we'll meet you out there!" Yuki commanded. Kyo nodded and ran out the house. "Haru, get her coat, then meet me at the front door."

"Okay." Haru did as told. They rushed out of the house and got into the car.

"Go!" Yuki said quietly but still with a harsh voice. Kyo slammed down the pedal and they dashed out of the path and onto the road.

"Can we go any faster?" Tohru asked impatiently. The pain became fiercer every second.

"I'm going as fast I legally can!" Kyo made a sharp turn, making the wheels scream in protest.

"Well then do it ILLEGALLY!" Tohru grabbed her head again. "I'm sorry...i didn't mean to be rude." She was still as sweet as can be even though she was in so much pain.

The weels screeched to a stop and they jumped out of the car. Hatori and a few maids were waiting for them at the entrance. "Come on Tohru...almost there." Yuki encouraged her.

"Thank you...Yuki-Kun." Tohru felt dizzy and nausous, everything became muffled and she fainted from the pain...

----------------------------------------

"Ako Takeshi!" Yuna balled her hands in a fist. "I cant beleive you!"

"Yuna, I'm sorry. Truly I am." Ako apologized as she placed her make-up, outfits, ect. in a backpack.

"Like hell you're sorry!"

"I cant stay here anymore." Tears welled up in her sapphire eyes. "I thought...you'd be happy for me."

"Well...I am but...you're the last i have here. Tohru already left me. I dont want to be here alone." Yuna admitted and sat down on the bed.

"You know Yuna?" Ako sat next to her beautiful friend. "You can leave too."

"How? I'm all talk. I could never be like you or Tohru."

"Yuna, unlike the rest of us. You have people who love you. I dont know why you're here or why you left those certain people...but they still love you and you can go back to them." Ako's eyes glistened with hope.

"Ako...you wouldnt understand."

"Believe me...nothing can surprise me now. Even if i haven't gone through something like you have...I'm here for you, always." Ako embraced Yuna tightly.

"Ako..." Yuna let the tears fall, she had been so independant. She acted tough so that no one could see how broken she was inside. She had iced ehr heart over, so that no one could get hurt by her again. She kept her distance for so long. Yuna never forgot about _him_ But she tried...over and over. She even tried to get rid of her family, the family that supposedly still loved her.

"They love you Yuna. And so does Tohru, and me too of course!" Ako winked and made a peace sign with her fingers.

"Ako...I dont want to...be like this anymore."

"If you want...I'll go to your house with you. And you can talk to your family."

"You're like an angel."

"What!?" Ako flustered. "No I'm not"

"You are...you'd help me, and you dont even need to know why I'm here, or anything about my situation." Yuna moved Ako's bangs from her forehead and planted the softest kiss onto her porcelain skin. "Thank you."

"Aw...it's nothing."

"To me...it means alot more than nothing." They hugged each other tightly. Never letting go. Maybe afraid that if they let go, so would their friend. The one thing that helps them to survive...Friendship...

-------------------------------------------

Tohru sat on the bed, in only a hospital goan that was open completely in the back. The pain was still fierce but not as bad. She sat there silently, her gaze looking at nothing.

"Tohru?" Hatori called ehr name, but she refused to respond. It seemed without Yuki there she felt lost, she had fallen into an abyss. Earlier after she passed out she still clung to Yuki's shirt. "Tohru, I cant help you if you insist on not cooperating." Hatori's voice was gentle but he was getting more and more agitated as the time passed.

"Yuki-Kun." Is all she said.

"He's right outside."

"..."

Hatori sighed. "I'll be back tomorrow. It's getting late, you should rest." Hatori tied the straps on the back of the gaon so it closed. "Goodnight." He walked out of the room, meeting the gazes of his four younger cousins...wait four? "Kisa?"

"I got worried." She admitted, playing with the end of her shirt.

"It's alright. Tohru's going to sleep."

"Is she okay?" Kyo asked, everybody was eager to know.

"I dont know. She wont let me touch her. And she insists on not saying anything." Hatori started down the hallway. "Where's Shigure?"

"He's with me today." Akito answered. He walked up behind the children. He smirked at the sight of everyone's shocked face. "Who's in there?"

No one made a sound, afraid Akito would be enraged if he found out Tohru was in the room.

"Tohru Honda." Hatori answered. The four younger Sohmas stared at him in awe.

"Oh? Is she alright?" Akito smirked.

"I'm not sure. But i would like to speak with Shigure if that's alright with you."

Akito seemed to think about it for a second. "That would be fine...but first take me to bed."

"Yes." Hatori did as commanded and followed Akito down the hall and around the corner. Haru took Kisa and walked her back to her mother, leaving Kyo and Yuki to satnd there in the pitch black darkness of the night.

--------------------------------------------------

He placed the cigarette in his mouth as he pulled out a lighter. Slowly Shigure brought the flame to his lips and lit the joint. He took a deep puff then exhaled it out of his mouth into the air. "Want one?"

"I already have one in my mouth." Hatori said coldly.

"Well fine then. I was just being nice." He exhaled another cloud of smoke. "Ha'ri?" Shigure paused as Hatori turned his gaze to his annoying cousin.

"What?" Hatori inhaled the nicotine.

"I'm so glad you came to visit me...i was so lonely and Akito is so hateful. All he ever does is complain about stuff." Shigure started to go into a long rambling about Akito...

"Shigure?"

"Blah blah blah...and then blah blah!"

"Shigure?" Hatori sighed as he continued about his day.

"Blah blah blaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah blah bl ah!" Hatori's eyebrow twitched with frustration. "Oh...did you say something Ha'ri?"

"Finally...listen." Shigure cocked an eyebrow and paid full attention. "Remember the day Tohru came over to babysit Kisa?"

"I do seem to recall a little...why?"

"Do you remember how Akito bit Tohru and she fainted?"

"Uh...OMIGAWD! Ha'ri! How could you!"

"What?! How could I--"

"You raped Tohru while she was passed out! That's dirty...you terrible terrible man."

"Sh...Gure...Re... i didnt--"

"Now aren't you glad you got that off your chest! Don't worry i wont tell a soul." Shigure winked.

"You idiot! That's not what I was going to say!" Hatori took Shigure's cigarette from his mouth and threw it to the floor before crushing it under his shoe.

"GASP! Ha'ri how could you...you cold man!" Shigure fell to his knees and tried to remove Hatori's foot.

"Listen to me dammit!" His voice was harsh but still had a gentle ring to it.

"Okay." Shigure sat back down next to Hatori.

Hatori sighed. "I remember that she passed out but was fine the next day, and the punture marks from Akit's teeth healed overnight."

"Uh huh." He nodded in agreement.

"Akito is a pure blood vampire, if he bit her then To--"

"TOHRU'S TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE!" Shigure blurted.

"Yes...very good." Hatori said sarcastically.

"You should know...all writers are very smart, espcially me!"

"How could i have forgotten." Hatori rolled his eyes and blew out a puff of smoke before crushing the cigarette in the ground.

"This will be interesting wont it Ha'ri?" Shigure became excited.

"it sure will."

**Woohoo...it was better than i thought actually sorry that it kept jumping from scene to scene. heehee please r&r.**


	11. Chapter 11

**OMG! wasn't the last chapter just so exhilarating?! I cant wait to find out what happens in this one. Anyway I want to thank all my readers for the support I love you guys. Seriously your reviews are what keeps me going. Thank you so so much! I hope you enjoy this chapter just as much as the others.**

**An Obsession with sex**

**Chapter 11: Lost and broken love**

It had almost been a full two weeks now that Tohru lie in bed at the Sohma Estate. Everyone could tell Akito was enjoying this. She didn't seem to be in as much pain as usual. Her shrieks at night would slowly fade to soft groans. Her turning was happening faster than Hatori had ever seen.

The Sohma boys took turns watching her in the bed in Hatori's office. She was her normal self again. Sweet and innocent…well for the most part. Yuki was proud of her. She had cut off all ties with Hard Candy, or so he thought.

Tohru's eyes blinked open drowsily. Her surroundings looked hazed over and fuzzy. She could only make out the colors of things. "Hey, you're awake." Came a soft, velvet voice.

"Yuki-kun?" She called as she blinked a few more times. Finally, she was able to see more clearly.

"Yes, it's me." She felt his slender fingers run through her sweaty hair. She had to of looked horrible. Tohru couldn't even remember the last time she bathed. As Yuki moved her hair back, it slowly fell behind her neck and his gums ached. The scent of her blood was more potent and almost impossible to bare.

He quickly whisked his hand away from her. His sudden reaction made the girl flinch. "Yuki-kun are you okay?" Beads of sweat rolled down his body. He was on fire. It had been so long since he'd had a reaction like this before. Actually, the only time he ever felt like this was when he fed for the first time. His body shivered and he immediately stood and began to walk out of the room.

Tohru shot up, noticing he was leaving her. "Yuki-kun wait!" she begged. Yuki did as asked and he froze. His amethyst eyes glanced at her.

"I'm sorry Tohru…but I have to go." Yuki slid open the door and rushed out, slamming it closed behind him. Kyo had fallen asleep on the floor outside the room and the noise woke him up abruptly. He shot up.

"What happened? Is she okay?" Kyo asked a little frantic. Yuki eyed him cautiously.

"Kyo…don't you dare go in there." Yuki threatened. Kyo was taken aback.

"Who the fuck are you to tell me what to do?!" Kyo put his hand on the door and began to slide it open, Yuki caught Kyo's hand with his own and pushed it back, the bones snapping.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?!" Kyo demanded an explanation as he gripped his broken wrist. Of course it didn't hurt. His bones were healing as they spoke.

"Because Tohru's changing, her blood is way more intoxicating than usual. I had to leave before something bad happened." Yuki felt ashamed of himself, not being able to control himself shows weakness. Which he just so happened to point out for his ruthless cousin.

"That's the difference between you and I." Kyo began. "Unlike you, I know how to control an urge." Kyo knocked Yuki to the far wall and slid open the door. Yuki watched as his orange-haired cousin breathed in the sweet aroma that filled the room.

"Kyo-kun." Tohru smiled. But it faded all too soon. Her eyes widened in fear, she knew that look he had all too well. The whites of his eyes disappeared, along with his pupils, they were completely enveloped with red. "Kyo-kun…no snap out of it please!" Tohru begged and begged. Kyo just smirked, the sound of her pleas was like angels singing in his ears.

Tohru cowered on her bed as he sauntered over to her. "Mmm…Tohru." Kyo sniffed in the scent. "You smell so delicious." He took another step but suddenly was cut off by Haru and Yuki. Both had their arms spread out, making a barrier.

"Yuki-kun, Haru-kun!" Tohru smiled. Yuki smiled back, reassuring her. Haru just smirked. His own transformation suddenly completing itself. His nails grew into long, sharp claws and his wings flapped out from his back.

"Haru, be careful. Keep that lemon juice in your nose." Yuki demanded. It took only half of a second for Kyo to rush towards Haru and punch him in the face, knocking him backwards.

Haru jumped up, almost as if he had never gotten hit. He decided to retaliate and dashed at his cousin. Soon, they were in a full out brawl. Tohru's eyes were able to keep up with their speed! She noticed every move, every breath they took. She was amazed at their speed, but even more dazzled that she was able to watch it.

She jumped out of the bed, surprising all three boys. They stopped to watch her. Her brown eyes slowly faded to a brilliant, electric green. They were suddenly mesmerized by her appearance. Tohru was a beautiful, elegant pale. Her brown hair lengthened to the low of her back and she walked with grace. As if she was gliding across water. She sashayed over to Kyo who was paralyzed like the others.

Her slender, pale fingers clenched his chin. He noticed her nails were long, and sharp. The tips of her claws cut into his tanned skin. The three boys watched in ecstasy as she breathed in Kyo's aroma.

Her eyes rolled back into her head and she lightly smiled. Her lips were a light purple but they still seemed lush and soft. Kyo wound his arms around her little waist.

"Kyo don't…" Haru stopped as he realized the lemon juice had dissipated and caught the whiff of Tohru. He sighed and suddenly tensed. Black Haru quickly grabbed Tohru's wrist. She released Kyo from her gaze, and her embrace. The orange-head held onto her though. "Kyo, why don't you go elsewhere. The adults are busy." He winked at his _older_ cousin as Tohru's electric, emeralds traced Black Haru's figure.

"Adults? You've got to be friggen kidding me. You're younger than--" Kyo lost his breath as Tohru kissed his neck. Yuki watched with horror as Tohru and Kyo slid to the ground.

Black Haru scowled with disgust and jealousy. Kyo lost all control, his hands fell to the floor and he craned his head so Tohru had better access. Her finger tips stroked his throat, she could feel his heart race. "Kyo-kun…why aren't you stopping me?" Tohru finally spoke. Her voice was like silk. Haru and Yuki finally lost there composure and too, fell to the floor beside her.

"Tohru… Kyo's dirty, take me instead." Haru beseeched. She looked at him questioningly and then glanced at Yuki, who had said nothing. His eyes were the normal, amethyst color. His fangs weren't out and he looked like plain old Yuki.

Haru and Kyo waited for her decision with out much patience. They soon realized she was staring at Yuki. He sat there, stunned. His eyes gazing into hers. "Yuki-kun…I'm so confused." Tohru let go of Kyo and he pouted.

"What are you so confused about?" Yuki asked her. He swallowed hard. His yearning for her grew painful. His gums burned and not just that, his pants were growing tighter as well. Tohru glanced at Kyo and Haru.

"Kyo-kun….Haru-kun. Can I have a moment with Yuki-kun." She asked politely. They immediately frowned but did as asked. They changed back to normal suddenly and trudged from the room. Finally, they were alone. Tohru almost pounced onto Yuki the minute the door slid closed.

"Tohru stop." He gripped her shoulders before her body came in contact with his. "You're not ready." he sighed.

"Ready?" Tohru sat back down on her knees.

"You don't understand what you're feeling and…I know you'd hate yourself if you accidentally killed me." Her heart skipped a beat.

"I…can kill you?" Her eyes widened. Yuki grabbed her cold hand and interlaced their fingers.

"There's a certain amount of blood you can take from someone until they die. Usually we don't need that much blood to live and feel satisfied." Yuki sighed. "You must be very hungry."

"For…food?" Tohru asked, she felt nauseated about the idea of drinking someone's blood. He shook his head.

"Go look at yourself in the mirror."

"But…"

"That's a myth. We can see our reflections, don't worry." He laughed and Tohru joined in. Their fingers released and she glided to the mirror. Tohru gasped at her eyes and how pale she had become. "When a vampire is hungry or needs the blood they'll turn. Also, the changing will happen if you are badly injured or your emotions call for it."

"Emotions?" Her green eyes sparkled. Yuki blushed.

"We also turn when we are in pleasure or completely relaxed." Tohru's pale features lit up with a light shade of pink. "Or when we are frustrated or angry. On rare occasions it will happen when upset about something."

Tohru sighed. How am I ever going to tell Ako and Yuna that I'm…a vamp-" She stopped. Yuki placed his hands on her shoulders.

"You can't tell anyone under any circumstance you are a vampire. It'll take a while before you get used to all of this but it's not that bad."

"But Ako…she knows Haru-kun is a vampire." She now faced Yuki, their noses only an inch away. They blushed and turned their heads.

"I have to talk to Haru about that. I noticed Miss Takeshi has been really out of it lately. I think Haru has been letting himself get out of hand. See that can happen too."

"What?" Tohru asked befuddled.

"when you fall in love with someone like Haru and Ako have, you'll want to feel connected some way. Humans feel connected when their blood is being taken by said vampire." Tohru looked at him lost. "When Haru takes in Ako's blood she feels closer to him, they can see each others emotions and feelings. Their weaknesses and strengths."

"I get it. It's like Haru just had his first sip of sweet, red wine. And he enjoys the taste and feeling of nirvana that it gives him so much he doesn't know how to stop himself. And because the wine likes him too it doesn't want him to stop drinking it." She smiled. Finally, she had gone back to her usual appearance.

"Uh…sure I guess that sounds about right." Yuki scratched the back of his neck. "You want to try your first sip of wine?" Yuki asked.

"Um…I'm not sure. It sounds really…." Yuki grabbed her hand.

"It'll be okay, I'll be there with you." He smiled and she beamed back. "Let's get into some decent clothes first." She had still been wearing the patient gown.

"Good idea."

-- meanwhile--

Yuna sighed and walked up to the front door reluctantly. She glanced back at the sidewalk where Ako stood smiling and telling her to go ahead. Yuna sighed and hesitantly knocked on the door.

Ako put her thumb up and beamed. Yuna rolled her eyes. "Maybe they're not home. Let's go." She started down the porch steps but the small blue, haired girl stepped in front of her.

"Knock again. Louder this time so an actual human being can hear it." Ako demanded, a small puff of air blew out of her mouth and into the cold, dark night.

"Alright, alright. For a squirt you sure are pushy." The blonde wearily walked back to the taunting door and knocked, louder this time. With courage she knocked again. And again. Over and over she knocked.

"Alright god quit knocking I'm coming!" Yuna flinched at the sound of the masculine voice. His voice. The one sound she had missed so much, so long ago it seemed that same voice called her name.

"Ako don't leave me." tears formed in her eyes and Ako nodded her head and gripped Yuna's hand.

"I wouldn't think of it." The listened as the door's lock clicked and it swung open into the huge house. A boy, maybe a little older than Yuna stared at the girls in shock. He was paralyzed. His deep green eyes widened.

"Y…Yuna-chan?" She tensed at her grip tightened on Ako's hand.

"Uh yes, sorry for bothering you but I'm Ako Takeshi, Yuna's friend. We came for a visit." She smiled and the boy opened the screen door.

"Sorry, where are my manners please come on in."

"Thank you." She bowed and guided Yuna into the warm home. She was speechless as the boy took their coats and showed them to the living room. It was the same room where Yuna played and laughed.

Her heart started to ache as she realized none of it had changed. The furniture the old paintings, the antique piano, all of it was where had been when she had left.

"Please have a seat. Can I get you two something to drink?" Yuna shook out of her paralysis and realized the boy wasn't talking to them any more. It was a middle aged woman. Her eyes seemed swollen, her face tired and weary from worrying.

"I'm fine thank you. Yuna?" Ako asked. All eyes were on the blonde. She opened her mouth but quickly closed it again. "Yuna…do you want something to drink? Maybe something to warm up your frozen tongue?" Ako giggled.

"N…no thank you." Yuna looked at the floor.

"Alright then." The woman sat down on the couch across from them. The boy sat down as well. Another man walked in. The same age as the woman. A small girl and a teenage girl followed into the room and they all sat down or stood in front of Ako and Yuna.

"Wow, Yuna never told me she had so many family members." Ako took in every single face.

"My apologies Takeshi-san." The woman bowed.

"Please, call me Ako." She smiled and twirled a strand of her light blue curl around her finger.

"I'm Mio, Yuna's…mother. This is Tori, my husband." Ako stood up and bowed. "This little one is Suki." The woman pointed to the small girl who was clenching her bunny tightly. Her blonde hair was straight at the top and curled neatly at the bottom, just like Yuna's golden hair. "This is my smallest child, Yori." She pointed to the teenage girl. She had short blonde hair with black streaks that almost completely covered her head. Ako bowed and glanced at the handsome boy with deep green eyes.

"I'm Kiro Tenchi." The boy bowed and Ako's eyes shot open.

"Tenchi?" Ako asked and looked at Yuna. "Yuna…you're--"

"Where have you been all these years Yuna?!" Kiro suddenly got tense and yelled at her.

"Kiro-kun please. We all want to know but yelling at her isn't going to help anything." Tori calmed the boy down and they all sat, relaxed but their nerves a little out of whack.

Ako sat down next to Yuna who was shaking, tears at the brink of going over the edge. "Go on Yuna, it's okay, talk to them." She shook her blonde curls. "Yuna, look at them. They missed you too." She glanced up at their faces and Ako was right. They seemed more at ease, as if relief had taken over. Her mother and father's eyes teard and they let them spill over.

"I'm…I'm home." Yuna blushed and began to sob. "I'm home…mom, dad! Yori and Suki! I'm finally home!" Her sobs turned into laughs as they all took turns embracing her. Mio laughed loudly as she held her baby tight. Tori cupped her cheeks and kissed her forehead.

"welcome back honey." Many minutes passed by as they hugged and laughed, sharing each others tears. Ako smiled at the scene. But her heart soon ached with jealousy. If only her family was like this, it made her wonder why Yuna would leave this perfect family in the first place. They obviously loved her to death and missed her profusely.

Ako's thoughts were interrupted at the suddenly silence in the room. Yuna stared at the green eyed boy, the only one who hadn't ran to her for her touch. "Kiro-kun…" Yuna stepped closer to him but he shook his head.

Treacherous tears fell from his hurt eyes. "Don't even come near me." His voice was harsh and pained.

"Kiro she missed you just as much as you missed her. Welcome her back." Yori demanded. Her eyebrow's furrowing at his pained expression.

"It's okay Yori. I knew, at least one of you…couldn't forgive me." Yuna wiped the tear from her cheek. "Kiro-kun, I'm very sorry…I'm sorry to all of you." Yuna glanced at Ako and her blue-haired friend realized why she didn't want to come back, sure she didn't know exactly what happened but the main problem was this man here. "Can…we talk in private?" Yuna asked. Kiro shook his head and immediately the family, plus Ako removed themselves from the room.

"Wha--" Kiro looked at them as he watched his family disperse. He sat down on the couch reluctantly. Yuna stayed where she was. "Why…why did you leave me here?" His eyes stabbed her heart, they lost their joy she noticed, they didn't glow anymore.

"Kiro-kun…I--I had to get away." Yuna moved closer to him and sat down beside the broken boy.

"If only you would have let me explained!" His hands tightened into fists.

"I saw what I saw Kiro, and I didn't need an explanation." She placed her hands around his fist. "I don't blame you for my leaving, I would never blame my Kiro for anything."

"Then why did you leave?! Why believe that stupid bitch over me! I never would have cheated on you I love you!" His arms suddenly wrapped around her. Tears poured from her eyes, leaving wet trails on her cheeks.

"Kiro how I've longed to hear you say that." She pulled away and her hands cupped his cheeks. "I was confused…and hurt. Everything was falling and breaking in my life. I was a coward and tried to run away from it. I couldn't stand watching and waiting for it all to crumble to pieces."

He sighed and pressed his forehead against hers.

"And I died inside. I no longer felt you only…loved me. So, I ran away with out a word to you or my family…"

"and a year later you brought Suki and left again." His hands fisted. "You left me with her alone, it was our baby girl and you made it seem you wanted nothing to do with her and my life ever again."

"She's grown up so much!" Yuna sobbed. "I missed all of it, I missed her first birthday, her first word, when she started to walk and talk and play and laugh, I missed all of it!"

"She's four now. She knows who you are Yuna. We told her stories and showed her pictures of you. She's always wanted to meet her mom." Yuna just fell apart, her sobs grew louder and she embraced Kiro with a death grip.

"I'm so sorry Kiro! I wish I had never left! Life didn't get better it just got worse!" Kiro saw out of his eye the family was listening on the steps. And he saw Suki, holding her bunny as she listened to her mom's cries. "I went and searched for love, but it was fake it wasn't anything like this!"

"Yuna…you--" He was shocked as he looked into her ashamed eyes.

"I want…I want this love always, and forever!" Yuna sobbed. Suki ran into the living room and jumped into Yuna's arms.

"I will wuv you wif all my heart mommy!" The little girl dropped her bunny and wrapped her small, arms around Yuna's neck. "I want to be wif mommy foreber and eber! Just me, mommy, and daddy!" Ako eyes poured. This was Yuna's life. She was married and had a baby with the man she loved. And she threw it away and instead had sex with all those strangers. Ako realized how much it must have hurt Yuna to pretend to enjoy it.

"And don't forget us either." Yori walked over to her older sister and played with her hair. "I love you too, and it's real." Mio and Tori followed into the room and exchanged kisses with Yuna. Her family was better, and Yuna was healed.

Ako grabbed her jacket and opened the door. Yuna jumped up and ran to her. "Ako wait!" She stopped at the foot of the porch steps and turned back.

"I'll miss you girl. I love you too, and I will always have a place for you in my heart." tears streamed down Ako's face.

"Ako…I--" Yuna stepped out into the cold. Ako shook her head.

"No, I hate good-byes." Ako turned and strutted down the sidewalk.

"I love you Ako! And you and Tohru better visit me!" Yuna yelled out into the darkness, but there was no answer.

Ako's heart pained as she started to lose her sight. Everything was becoming blurry and she fell to the cold ground. Tears poured from her eyes as she sobbed….

**Did you guys like it? It actually turned out to be more about Yuna reuniting with her family which was totally unexpected, even I wasn't think about it until it happened. I actually was very sad at the part when she was finally back at her home I almost cried for some reason, any way please R&R!!!!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Wow, an amazing chapter last time if I do say so myself. Sorry it took so long to update I had a little bit of writer's block! EGAD my partner, as you all know her as Haru'srooster, has been bothering me about updating O.W.S and I finally got an idea for it! Hooray for me right?! Just so you know be expecting a lot of Ako and Haru in this chapter XD Anyway, thank you all for reviewing the last chapter and I hope you enjoy this one as much as the last one! Once again I do not own Fruits Basket.**

**An Obsession With Sex**

**Chapter 12: The pain of fangs and love**

Ako's eyes were closed shut as her body moved forward and backward. The bed creaked with each thrust. The man grunted and snickered as his satisfaction rose. He kept saying how beautiful she was and how he could just eat her up. But Ako wasn't truly listening. Ever since Haru and her started dating she felt like she was cheating on him. Especially now that she had told him she wouldn't do this anymore. She even packed up all her things before she went with Yuna to see her family. Why had she come back? She had Haru to love her now. But no. She decided to get fucked by some fat pig who was so desperate he'd take it from some whore. That's how all these men were. Ako needed to get out of this ridiculous habit.

She couldn't understand why she felt she needed to have sex with these men. Was it because of what her father did to her so long ago? Why couldn't she face the truth and tell Haru…the one person who really loved her…why couldn't she tell him and trust him with her secret? He supposedly knew what her father did and he felt sympathy. But that wasn't what she wanted. She wanted, no needed, to be healed from this curse.

"Ah!" The man finally came and collapsed next to her. "That was great." Ako opened her teary sapphire eyes and sat up.

"I have another appointment waiting." Ako grabbed her next outfit and slipped it on. It was a school girl outfit. The next guy said he'd give her a huge tip if she dressed up as his most wanted fantasy. Of course the club was known for giving their customers what they wanted and making their "dreams a reality" Ako sighed as the man redressed himself and paid her.

"I might just come back tonight." He grabbed her ass. She smiled and winked as she opened the door and let him out. The man walked out, happy and fulfilled. Her job was done, at least with that one. Her next guy was a lot cuter and had muscles…but they weren't the muscles she really wanted holding her.

"Hey baby. You ready to 'study'?" She winked and the man blushed. He pulled out his money and paid her. "You can wait till after you know."

"I'd rather pay you now just in case my girlfriend finds me and I got to sneak out." He admitted. Ako rolled her eyes and cursed at his filthiness. How could he be here screwing her when he had a loving girlfriend at home? What was she thinking? She had no room to talk she's the one fucking all the guys while Haru sits at home wanting her and only her.

Suddenly Haseo appeared at the door, standing next to the customer. "Great Job Takeshi! Now that Tohru and Yuna are gone you're getting amazing tips and the customers are just rolling in. keep up the good work." He sauntered away to his office and Ako let her male friend into her room. (**they went to another room**)

She pushed him onto the bed and started to kiss him. Her lips soft but her kisses rough. His hands unbuttoned her top and pulled her skirt off. "Tell me what you want baby?" She whispered.

"I believe I paid you for a hand job and to fuck you. That's it." Her hand immediately dove into his pants. He raised his hips. Moving his dick into her grasp. Ako's other hand unzipped his pants and pulled them off, including his boxers.

"Nothing else?" She pressed her lips against his as her hand wrapped around his hard cock. He grunted lightly and shook his head.

"My-- ah girlfriend is waiting--Oh at home." He gasped as she moved up and down his shaft, slowly at first and then gaining speed. "How--old are you any--way?" He asked. She went even faster.

"I'm eighteen. I'm right at the legal age babe. No worries. And if you're gonna ask, I don't have any STDs or any shit like that." He came into her hand and she bent down, her mouth enveloped his tip and sucked it clean. "Ready?"

He laid down completely as she bestrode his waist. His hard cock pressed against her and he grabbed her waist. His fingers digging into her skin. They took off her underwear and she started to rock. The man's penis filled her and he moaned. Ako bit her lip as his hands cupped her breasts. They practically overflowed his small hands. Definitely not like Haru's. His hands were able to hold all of her perfectly. She fit him magically.

"Faster!" He ordered. She picked up speed. His cock going in and out of her. And in a matter of moments he came inside the condom Ako had quickly snuck on him earlier. "Ah! Shit." He cursed with pleasure.

"Ah!" Ako moaned and lied down next to him on the bed. She wasn't sure how much more she could take of these guys' penises inside her. She throbbed from all of it. This man here was her fifth tonight. She panted, breathless as she watched him dress.

"You were awesome. Here's a tip." He gave her a hundred dollar tip and left.

"Cheap skate." Ako sighed and grabbed her Pjs. "I cant take anymore tonight." She put on her silk night gown and matching slippers and opened the bedroom door. Three more men waited and looked at her confused. "Sorry boys I'm done for tonight."

"What?!" one whined.

"You stupid whore you're not done until we say so!" A man yelled. The other two agreed. She shook her head.

"I'm sorry but I'm wiped out. I seriously cant take this." She shut the door and locked it behind her. As she walked away a man grabbed her by the arm. His other hand squeezed her breasts. His thumb rubbing over her exposed nipple. "Stop it! I said I was done! Now get out of here before I call security!" Ako slapped his hand away. The two other guys grabbed her while the third punched her in the cheek.

At once her cheek was swollen and red. Ako fell to her knees as she held her throbbing face. "We came here for some fuck time and we're gonna get it! Whether you like it or not you dumb ho!"

She slapped him in the face and stood. "Security! Butch please help!" Ako screamed and soon she saw the burly man sprint over to her and the men.

"What's going on here?" His voice boomed with the Hulk's fury. The three men practically pissed their pants as they said nothing. "That's what I thought, now scram before I have to start giving some bloody noses." The men scrambled to the door and left. He dusted off his shoulders and looked at Ako with sympathy. "You okay?"

"I'm fine, thanks to you. What would I do without you Butch?" She smiled but her sapphire eyes cried inside. They showed her sadness and Butch wasn't born yesterday.

"Come to think of it…I thought you had packed up and quit. What happened darling?" Suddenly one of the new girls came up with an ice pack.

"It'll swell if you don't put an ice pack on it." The girl spoke quietly. She was shy by nature which a lot of guys liked. At least, the power hungry guys did. Ako thanked her and the girl left. She put it on the sore cheek.

"I was going to leave…but-" She froze, thinking about Yuna's happy face with her happy family. How come she couldn't find happiness too? Knowing her, she'd probably ruin it for Haru and her and he'd leave her. Like everyone in her family. Tears poured from Ako's eyes. Sadly Butch had to get back to work and leave Ako there, crying.

Why did her mom watch all those nights her father raped her. Invaded her and tore her up inside? Where was her brother when all this happened? Oh yeah, he left every time their dad and mom got into a fight. And once he was gone and dad had beat the shit out of her mom, he get his satisfaction from his teenage daughter. How many times did she cry for her mom? How many tiring days did she have to lay there while he fucked her? Why was she the only one not getting a happy ending?

"It's not fair!" She screamed as tears waterfall down her cheeks. Ako threw the bag of ice at a lamp, shattering it as it fell to the floor. "How come you can fucking smile!" She knocked over chairs and tables as her rampage carried on. "I hate you! Why didn't you stop him! Why didn't you beat the shit out of him!?" Customers watched and the other girls stared in horror as Ako knocked things over and broke objects. "You fucking bitch! You stood there and watched him fuck me!" Her arm started to bleed from the impact of wine glasses breaking as she threw them to the floor with the back of her arm, clearing the bar's island. The alcohol burned the cuts but she didn't feel it, the only pain she could feel was the hurting inside.

Ako screamed her lungs out, her lips cracked and tears stained her face. "you screwed it all up! Everything! Why do I have to watch their happiness and pretend to be fucking happy!? Where's my happiness god Dammit!?" Her last scream pierced the air, making everyone cover their ears.

She fell to her knees, panting and out of breath. "Where's-- my happy ending?" She whispered. She stared at the all too familiar boots that stood only an inch from her. Her eyes shamefully trailed up his jeans and his tight black shirt and her swollen eyes met with Haru's lazy stare.

She noticed everyone watching her. Her sobs started again and she balled up into herself. How could she have done that in front of Haru? Completely breakdown like that? She felt his hand caress her back gently. "Ako? What are you doing here?" He asked, his voice staying its usual monotone sound.

Ako shook her head. How could she tell him she went back on her word? He put his pointer finger under her chin and lifted her face so her eyes met his. "Is this where you've been this whole time? I was worried you know. I tried calling your cell but you never picked up." He paused. "Ako, tell me-- what are you doing here?"

"I-" more tears fell as she uncurled herself. "Im sorry Haru. I packed up-- and then I went to Yuna's--house so she could- reunite with her family--and-" She swallowed the lump in her throat. She might as well tell him now, that way he'll leave now and not later, not after she gets too attached. "I came back here and fucked with some guys." There said it. Now leave, like everyone else.

She glanced up at his hurt expression and her heart ached. He's going to leave. She knew it. How could she ever trust anyone to stay with a whore like her. A whore who has no family? Haru sighed and helped her stand up. "let's go back to sensei's place. Okay?" Haru wiped away her tears and kissed her swollen cheek.

"Wh-what? You're not- leaving me?" She asked stunned. One arm slipped under her knees and the other supported her back. Haru picked her up bridal style. His soft lips kissed her forehead. And he walked out with her in his arms…

At the Sohma's house…

Haru and Ako snuck into the house quietly and he showed her to his room. Ako sat on his bed. Haru turned around and saw her. His delectable candy. His heart raced at the scene playing in front of him. Ako's curled, light blue hair glistened in the beam of moonlight that peeked through the window. Her formfitting, silk night gown barely covered her soft skin. Her eyes were swollen from crying and she was blushed. Her cheek was still a little swollen from something she ran into? And her arm had dried blood on it? Haru didn't know but she turned him on so much. He was in deep with this girl and wanted her. He started to feel terrible about coming onto Tohru like he did the other day.

"Haru- I'm so sorry. I'm so screwed up and I don't-" His finger pressed against her soft lips.

"I don't know why but for some reason, I love the girls with the problems." He smirked and kissed her lips. "And I'm here for you now and always." He gently pushed her back onto his comfy bed. Ako thought she couldn't take anymore sex but was she wrong. Her nipples pearled, yearning for his touch and an ache surged between her legs.

"I want to trust Haru but- It's going to be hard for me." another tear fell. Haru licked the salty drop away.

"I'd wait an eternity for you. But Ako. I told you if you need it that bad I'm right here. Because I want you to only want to have sex with me. But we wouldn't just 'fuck,' we'd make love. I wouldn't hurt you in a million years and I would never give up nor leave you. Because I want you to be mine and mine only." Her heart raced as pure ecstasy ran through her.

His voice became silky. Ako slipped her hands under his shirt and lifted it up. Haru raised his arms as the clothing lifted over his head and fell to the floor. "I've wanted to do this for so long. I just wish I was a virgin for you." Ako wanted to cry again. Haru's warm hand trekked up her smooth thigh and to her butt cheek. "I wish I had waited for you."

"It's okay. It's still your fist time- with me." Haru's lips meshed with hers with heat and passion. With every touch and kiss both of their nerves were shocked to life. Haru's eyes went black and his fangs sank out. "you'll feel so much pleasure, you'll scream and writhe with ecstasy." Ako shivered with just the thought.

"Haru- I love you." She undid his pants and they went to meet his shirt on the floor. Soon Ako's panties joined them, along with her dress and Haru's boxers.

"I love you too." Their lips met again, smashing and moving as one. Their tongues danced and slid across each others. Ako's fingers lightly ran up his chest before grabbing his white tendrils. Haru's urge to bite grew more and more but he wanted to wait for the opportune moment. The moment she was going to climax he'd bite her and she'd feel more pleasure than anyone has ever felt. His hand glided down her stomach, feeling her muscles tense at the light touch. He passed the small patch of hair and slid two fingers into her. Ako gasped and Haru's mouth took her own. He pulled them out and sank them back into her. Pumping Ako, he started to go a little faster, Haru soon added another finger, spreading her open for him.

Ako panted and moved beneath him as the pleasure from his fingers increased with his tempo. "Ha-ru!" Ako breathed. He smiled at his name on her lips. How he wished he could hear it again. He wanted her to scream it. She was wet and ready for him, but he wanted her to tell him she wanted him. "Haru…please-" She breathed heavily.

Her hands cupped his cheeks and she brought his lips down to hers. An electric shock coursed through her, her tongue swiped over his sharp fangs and she remembered the times he bit her. When she was filled with so much elation she could have died. Haru removed his fingers and moved to her breast. And the mound fit perfectly in his warm hand. He massaged her gently, sometimes adding a little pressure. They broke apart for air. Both their chests heaving, sweat rolled down their bodies.

Haru lowered his head to Ako's pink bud. Already pearled for him. His mouth took the nipple whole and he lightly sucked her. His tongue glided over the bud, his other hand never stopping its work. Kneading her. Ako's blush deepened as she began to twist under Haru. Her legs fell, opening her. Giving Haru the okay. "Tell me what you want." Haru moved his mouth to the other nipple. Giving it the same attention the other one had gotten.

Ako lifted her hips, searching for contact. "I want-- to feel you inside me. I want you-- and-ah- only you." She told him truthfully. He could see it in her eyes. She was practically begging him. Haru smiled and ran his hand through her soft hair. The curls grabbing at his fingers.

"You really want me to?" Haru asked. She nodded, her arms wrapping around him till her hands met at his back. He slowly pushed his cock into her. Tight and warm. Wow did she feel good. Ako gasped as he filled her. He went in all the way to the hilt then slowly came back out. Once more he went in slowly and back out. Then he thrust into her hard.

Ako took in a broken gasp. Her nails cut into his skin on his back. She grabbed and scratched. He slammed into her again, soon picking up his pace. Faster and faster, the pleasure soar through them. Sweat dripped from them. Haru moaned lightly as he went even faster. It was amazing to watch their bodies move in sync. As if they were perfect for each other. "Ako, my name- scream my name. I want to hear you--"

Ako moaned louder as he thrust into her once again. They were just about to reach the edge. Her nails dug into his flesh. Haru pulled out and drove into her one last time. Ako's orgasm was sweet bliss, her heart raced the sweat beaded and rolled down her body. "HARU!" She called his name on the top of her lungs and his fangs bit into her soft flesh on her neck. The ecstasy swam through them both. Her blood was so sweet and sent delicious tremors through Haru.

Ako's eyes glowed. The elation amazing. The pleasure burst through her over and over. She could hear Haru taking in her blood, and the sound was breath taking. Haru came into Ako as he drank the deep red liquid. He stopped and pulled out of her. Haru collapsed down next to her. Winding his strong, muscled arms around her waist. His eyes went to their normal, half lidded gaze. His fangs, sank back into his gums.

"Ha-ru" Ako breathed. They both were panting, chests heaving, sweat covered.

He looked into her eyes before his lips met hers. "I love you Ako. Always." She pressed up against him and ran her fingers through his white hairs.

"I love you too. Always and forever, even after I die." Haru ran his fingertips over her arm, tickling her skin until she fell asleep. He watched her beautiful features and knew, she was his. And that he'd heal her wounds…no matter the cost.

--

The stars twinkled and glowed, illuminating the night sky. Tohru let a nervous breath escape her lips. She stood behind Yuki, watching him scout the sidewalk for a perfect victim. She wasn't to sure about biting someone's body and drinking their blood till their dead. Her stomach clenched and knotted at the thought.

"Alright, Tohru. Are you ready?" Yuki lightly smiled when he saw her. Tohru's eyes cried out apprehensiveness. She fidgeted and played with her shirt. "Tohru, I'm going to be right here. No reason to be so scared." His hand clamped around hers.

She nodded. "I know, I'm just not sure about this. I mean isn't it murder?"

Yuki went back to the opening of the alley. "You're not going to drink all of their blood. I'll stop you before. Ah ha! There we go. I found the perfect person." a woman, maybe in her late twenties was strolling by when Yuki popped out of the darkness and strolled passed her. The woman stopped in her tracks and watched him. Tohru stared intently.

Yuki's eyes had gone completely black and he lifted his finger to the woman's forehead. She gasped at his touch and she turned to face Tohru. Tohru watched as the lady walked over to her, a light blush covered the woman's face. "Hi Tohru-chan." She walked into the alley and sat down on the ground. "It's okay, I'm not afraid. Please go right ahead and drink as much as you want."

Yuki stood next to Tohru, she looked at the girl in bewilderment. "Go on Tohru. She's begging you." Just then the woman got on her knees, her eyebrows furrowed.

"Please! Oh please wont you drink your fill!?" she moved her hair from her neck. Tohru's heart sped up and she could smell the scent of the woman's blood. The smell was thick and made her stomach hurt. She felt like throwing up right then and there. Tohru felt her fangs painfully slide down out of her sore gums, her eyes changed into the electric green of her vampire state. Yuki watched intently, his hormones going out of control.

His pleasure soon faded as he saw the disgusted look on Tohru's face. "Tohru…are you okay? You don't look too good." The girl started to cry at Tohru's feet, pleading for her to drink her blood.

"Stop it! Please stop asking me that!" Tohru doubled over, grabbing her stomach as bile came up her throat and all over the ground. She then, stood up and ran around the corner. Chest heaving, sweat dripping down her temple. Tohru heard the girl moan and she peeked around the brick wall. Yuki was bent over the woman and blood trickled down her neck. Tohru whisked her head back around the corner. Yuki soon appeared in front of her, he was neatly wiping his lips.

Tohru was shivering. Her stomach ached and pain welled up in her head. Yuki grabbed her hand and they started to walk home. "Tohru, I know it's disgusting when you think about it, but you have to drink blood if you want to live." She looked at him with worried eyes.

"I- I could die?" her voice wavered as the question came out. Yuki sighed lightly and nodded.

"It's like not eating anything for a regular human being. If you don't get enough blood then you could get sick and die. And sometimes-" He paused, a nervous silence hovered over him. Tohru looked at his amethyst eyes as he thought to himself. He looked scared and vexed. "Sometimes, vampires that go without blood for a long time get to the point where they crave it so much that they go into a rampage."

She looked him with confusion. "What do you mean, 'rampage?'" Yuki swallowed hard before answering.

"I mean, they kill anything and anyone as long as they get what they need." It became completely silent. "It's very painful for the vampire and of course very dangerous for the people around them."

"What am I going to do?! I don't want that to happen to me!" Tohru's heart raced, she could hear it beat in her head. Panic rose inside of her.

Yuki's hand clamped around her dainty shoulder. "Don't worry yourself too much. Hatori has a supply of pigs' blood at his office." Tohru scrunched her face with disgust. Yuki snickered. "It doesn't taste as good as human blood, but it's very healthy and you wont go crazy. Then once you're used to the taste, we'll try this again. Sound good?"

She nodded her head lightly and suddenly wrapped her arms around Yuki's waist. His arms closing around her. He was warm and felt strong. Tohru felt very comfortable in his arms and dreamed she could have stayed like that with him for forever.

"Let's get you home and into your bed." He smiled.

**Did you enjoy it? I sure hope so I really like Haru and Ako as a couple, it's so cute and Tohru and Yuki are getting lovey dovey I can see. Haha please oh please oh please! Continue reading and reviewing. THANK YOUS!**


	13. Chapter 13

**Sorry it's been forever since I've last updated! I know im horrible…please punish me as you see fit! Let's see….I am really grateful to sorachan101 bows deeply with great passion thank you soooo much for the idea! I will be using it in this chapter by the way YAY! Freederth-chan will suffer horribly for this is a lemon with Kyo and Tohru! Mwahahahahaha! And just when you thought it was getting to Yuki didn't you? Yes well I tricked you big time my little Freederth-chan. Anyway- please enjoy!**

**An Obsession with Sex**

**Chapter 13: Withdrawals**

Kyo couldn't help but stare at Tohru's luxurious body. She was still going through the early stages of the turning and she was in her vampire form right now. Elation swam through Kyo's nerves and his cock jumped at every movement of her body. Her wet, pink tongue slipped through her lips and licked the strawberry ice cream cone she held in her hand.

He swallowed the lump in his throat and pulled up the courage to go into the living room with her. He came in and their eyes immediately met. Hers were that electric emerald, his were turning the deep red. "Hello Kyo-kun!" he just nodded at her, unable to speak. A thought suddenly sparked in his mind, _'how long has it been since she's had sex? A while I'm sure. That prissy boy Yuki wouldn't give her anything. I wonder…' _

"Tohru-" his voice was dark and husky. Tohru stared at him as his fangs lowered down from his gums, his eyes turning a crimson red color. She gulped and could hear her heart racing. Kyo's arms locked her where she sat. Each strong muscle tensed as he lowered his head to her neck, the pulse beat eratically beneath her skin.

"Kyo-kun." her voice was sultry. "Stop." she meant it but didn't at the same time.

"You need it don't you?" Kyo kissed her neck, his tongue licked the milky skin and she shuddered. "You need me to touch and taste you." He moved his arms and his hand gripped her jaw gently. "Well, that would be my pleasure." Tohru's ice cream melt down her fingers and onto her hand before dripping to her exposed thigh.

Kyo's hand grabbed the hand with the cone in it. His hot tongue licked her fingers and she flinched, her eyes now half-mast. He lowered his head and licked the strawberry ice cream off her thigh and Tohru stood up. Her fingernails were now claws and she had completely changed into the delectable vampire Kyo had willed to come out.

The next minute their mouths meshed forcefully, smashing and wet. Both of their lips were swollen and red, but they continued their kissing while they de clothed one another, attempting to climb up the stairs but never making it. Tohru's legs wrapped around Kyo's waist. He pushed her into the wall to hold her up.

Kyo was instantly inside her, slamming into her over and over. "Harder!" he did as commanded and pounded into her, further and further, filling her completely. Tohru gasped and panted, her head thrashing from side to side. He went faster, their orgasms coming quickly. He watched as Tohru's fangs sprang out from her gums and he gave her his wrist, a small slash already there.

Hot, thick blood trickled from the cut and Tohru gagged. He pulled it away from her and drank it himself. Tohru screamed and Kyo grunted, both in satisfaction. They fell to the wooden floor. Breathing heavily and sweat rolling down their bodies.

Tohru shot up when she heard the front door open. "I'm home!" came Yuki's soft voice and she immediately felt terrible. Dread sat heavily in her heart as she grabbed her clothes and ran to the bathroom. Kyo darted to his own room as Yuki walked up the steps. "Tohru?" he called.

"Y-yes!?" she yelled from the bathroom. "I'll be right out!"

"Oh! No, take your time. I was just wondering if you were still here. Anyone else home?"

"Kyo-kun is in his room." she answered before opening the door. A lump grew in her throat as she stared at his beautiful features. She wanted to be with Yuki so much and had waited weeks without sex…but that Kyo. He knew her weakness and took advantage of her! How could he? Tohru was furious…but even more sad. She had tried so hard not to do anything as she waited for Yuki, but…

"You okay?" his hand reached up to her face. "You haven't had any blood yet have you?" Tohru shook her head, tears forming in her now brown eyes. _'he cares so much! He worries over and over about me and I'm here screwing Kyo. What a horrible person. I'm appalling…I disgust myself.' _Tohru let the tears cascade down her cheeks and she dropped to her knees. Yuki immediately got on his own knees, holding her close to his body.

"I'm so sorry Yuki-kun!" she sobbed out. He was bewildered by her outburst.

"No need to be sorry. You're not ready yet and I understand. don't cry. Nothing bad will happen." he was clueless to what she spoke about. Tohru sighed and wiped her damp cheeks before smiling at her prince. Yuki stroked her face before helping her to stand. "Do you want to try feeding again?"

The thought made Tohru's stomach queasy. She shook her head and hugged Yuki. "No, I just want to sleep." Yuki nodded and waited for her to go to her room before leaving the again to go get some "food."

**Next morning **

The table was filled with the smell of hot-just cooked breakfast. Shigure had already began to eat his plate while Yuki and Kyo waited for Tohru to get her helping. She just smiled at them weakly. The scent wafted to her nose : bacon, sausage, eggs, and pancakes. The sweet scent of syrup and milk all blew in her direction.

Her guts knotted together and bubbled inside of her, making her nauseas. She could feel the warmth of the acid as it crawled up her throat ever so slowly. "Tohru?" Yuki called her name and her brown eyes shot up to his face. Her vision was blurry and the room spun.

"Um. If you'll please excuse me." She stood up and ran from the room. Practically falling up the steps, she made it to the bathroom before her dinner from last night was on the floor. After the food was cleared out from her stomach Tohru dry heaved for almost an hour before finally feeling better.

"Tohru?" came the soft sweet voice she hadn't heard in what seemed like forever. "do you need some help?" Ako twirled her light blue curls around her finger as she waited for a reply. She stepped back when Tohru opened the bathroom door and stepped out. She was sweaty and pale as a ghost. "Ohmigod."

"Hey Ako." Tohru whispered feebly. "I'm okay now, I just need to sit down." So she did, Tohru slumped to the floor slowly.

Ako bent down and pressed the back of her hand to Tohru's wet forehead. "You're as cold as ice." she gave her friend a worried look before running off down the stairs. Not even a minute later, Haru and Yuki accompanied Ako. They picked Tohru up and carried her down to the couch in the living room.

"What's wrong with her?" Ako grabbed Haru's hand as they stood in the corner of the room. Yuki checked for a fever, then listened to her heart beat.

"She doesn't have a fever but she's sweating and her heart beat is normal. Tohru is ice cold though." His amethyst eyes searched Shigure's for an answer but he just shrugged.

"Shall I sand for Ha'ri??" a smirk glided it's way across the older cousin's face.

"No need." Kyo interjected. "Tohru hasn't fed at all since she turned. That's her problem. Shove some blood down her throat." He crossed his arms and sighed.

Ako looked at Haru questioningly then looked to Tohru and Yuki. Her eyes moved to Kyo then to Shigure and back to Haru. "Tohru-"

"Ako, I wanted to tell you-" She pulled away from him.

"Who did it? Who did this to her?!" she walked over to Yuki and slapped his cheek. It immediately turned a bright red, but he didn't scorn her for it. "You did this! You made her sick you dirty vampire! You couldn't keep your nasty pale fingers off of her!"

Haru grabbed Ako by the waist as she continued her rant at Yuki whom just stood there. "Lemme go! That bastard made her sick!"

"Ako it wasn't Yuki." Haru tried to explain to her calmly. Ako's elbow accidentally slammed into Haru's eye and he dropped her to the floor. She felt terrible for hurting him and went to Haru. His hand stretched out and grabbed her by the throat.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled. Kyo and Shigure were on full alert.

"You dumb bitch." His eyes were as black as night and his fangs were razor sharp as he held Ako in the air. She clawed at his hand and tears fell from her eyes. "Don't you ever blame Yuki for something he didn't do! Get your facts straight before you go off assuming you stupid little whore!" He tossed her into Kyo, breaking her fall.

"You alright?" Kyo asked Ako as she stood up. His hands held her shivering arms and Haru's blood boiled. "He didn't mean what he said, he's just being a dumb-" Haru slammed into Kyo and they both went through the paper thin wall.

"Don't touch her, she's mine!" Haru punched Kyo in the jaw then the eye and another hit to his jowl. Blood poured from Kyo's mouth and right eye. Yuki's fists gripped Haru by his brown roots and pulled him around. Their faces not an inch away.

"Do you know what you just did?" Yuki asked, anger in his voice. "You choked Ako and disrespected her for no reason at all. You called her a bitch and a whore and she definitely doesn't deserve that. Then you fight Kyo unfairly because you think he wants _your _girl. Ako is Ako, she doesn't belong to anyone and yes she wrongly accused me but she doesn't need to be beaten or frightened." Yuki pulled the roots harder and made Haru wince. "Look at her, look how you hurt Ako."

His black eyes stared at her, guilt hitting him in the gut. Ako shook with fear as she held her neck. Tears fell from her already swollen sapphires. Haru sighed and instantly relaxed. His fangs dispersed and his eyes went back to their half mast grey. "Sorry Yuki."

"Don't apologize to me." Yuki went and sat down next to the half conscious Tohru.

"Sorry Kyo." The orange head scoffed. "You can hit me if you want." Kyo pulled back his fist making it seem like he was going to hit him but as his fist reached Haru's head Kyo stopped and playfully slapped Haru's cheek.

"You're forgiven….for now." he smirked and rubbed the blood from his mouth. Haru stood up and walked over to Ako. She backed away from him as he reached his hand out to her. His expression was pained and his heart ached.

"I'm so sorry Ako. I didn't mean I single word I said or what I did." She said nothing. "Yeah, I guess that doesn't matter does it? It still happened. I cant say I wont ever react like that again because that would be a lie. But I am sorry and I know for certain, I would never do that to _you _ again." Ako just gazed at the floor, shaking from her fear.

"I love you Ako." Haru walked solemnly out the back door into the garden and sat down on the grass. Ako sighed and walked over to Tohru who lie on the couch.

"Sorry Yuki for accusing you." He nodded and smiled. "I'll do anything I can to help her."

"She wont take blood by mouth yet, so this will have to pass for now. Then we'll work on getting her to feed."

Tohru moaned painfully…

**I know it's short but I'll get the next one up soon I hope! Enjoyed? Please R&R! thank you! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Hallo everyone! Isn't it great that I've been able to update 2 chapters!! Im so fantastically happy! Heh, thank you all for reviewing and sticking with the story. That last one was short and I don't really have an idea of how long this one shall be. Did you suffer terribly my Freederth-chan? Ahaahahahaha…I'm evil trapped inside a cute innocent body. ) enjoooy!**

**An Obsession with Sex**

**Chapter 14: It's an Acquired Taste**

"Ah!" gasped the sultry voice as the boy sucked at her throat intently. He drank as if he was starving to death and intended to drink her dry. Her pallor was whiter than a ghost, her blue and green veins reached to the top of her skin. Her hand fell limp from the man's hair that her fingers were once tangled in.

He dropped the lifeless girl to the ground as his pink tongue slipped through his blood stained lips, licking them clean. "I need more…but" the man started down the sidewalk, whistling and calm as the deep black sky above his head. He thought to himself for a moment before noticing a familiar girl stood frozen before him.

Her light blue curls were tied up into two pig tails that hung to above her porcelain shoulders. Her deep sapphire eyes were wide and round…as if she was in shock. The brown bags she held in each hand fell to the ground with a thump. "Ha-Haseo-kun?"

He licked the sharp tip of his stained fangs….

Tohru watched with a green face as Yuki drank a cup of pig blood. He swallowed it all and when he was finished he licked the crimson red from his lips. Kyo sat across from them, elated to see Tohru try her first cup of blood. He couldn't help but be turned on. Kyo would have preferred to watch her feed from a human but she refused.

"Alright Tohru, you ready?" Yuki grabbed her hand and placed a cup in it. It was warm and Tohru smelt the thick metallic taste of the blood already. "It's not as good as feeding from a person, but it will keep you healthy."

She swallowed and brought the cup to her lips. Slowly parting, she opened her mouth and in came the blood. Her fangs sprang from her gums. The cup was suddenly across the room, red hot blood spilt all over the floor.

"Ugh!" she started to gag, wanting to puke it back up. Tohru thrashed about for a second before she ran to the kitchen and drank a glass of water. "I'm sorry I ruined the carpet." Tohru's expression was dejected and her eyebrows were furrowed. "It tastes awful." Yuki stood and hugged her small frame, rubbing her back at the same time.

"You'll get used to it." He smiled, making Tohru relax.

"You'll _have _ to get used to it or you'll put people in danger." Kyo added in. Tohru was immediately concerned. Yuki shot a glare at his cousin.

"She'll be fine for at least another two weeks. All new vampires feed before then." Yuki kissed Tohru on the forehead and went to clean up the mess.

"Oh Yuki-kun, I'll do that. It's my mess." Tohru sent the boys to their rooms and she started on the blood. She imagined herself in an alley, her fangs piercing the soft flesh of someone's neck. Her body shook with fear…and excitement. The human in her was scared and rejected the idea completely but the vampire in her spoke other wise.

She jumped up when she heard the front door slam open and a very black Haru stormed into the house. "YUKI! YUKI!" Haru chanted loudly.

"He's up stairs, is everything okay Haru-kun?" Concern filled her when she didn't see Ako by his side. The past week she was glued to his hip…until that fight the other day.

"What's wrong Haru?" Came Yuki's voice from the stairs, Kyo stood behind him. Haru was breathing heavily, angrily.

"Ako is in the hospital. I saw her on the news. Something…someone attacked her!" His hands were fisted tight and he punched the wall next to him. "Fuck! If I had been there with her…"

"Wait…calm down Haru. What happened? Do you know anything about it?" Yuki patted his cousin on the shoulder.

"Last night me and Ako got into a fight about the fight we had here and she was tired of it, so she went grocery shopping. I thought about going with her but she was all pissy and said fuck me and left. So I got pissed and just gave her her space." He sighed irately. "I should have been there. I told her I'd be here for her!"

"Haru-kun, take us to her." Tohru grabbed his clawed hand desperately. Haru nodded once and picked her up in his arms, bridal style.

"Yuki. Kyo, follow me. I'll fly." With that, Haru and Tohru were blasted into the air with Haru's enormous black wings.

……..

"She hasn't opened her eyes since we've found her." The nurse admitted sadly. Her eyes were teary and her hands were clasped together tight. Tohru felt bad for the girl. "I know I didn't know her, but my sister…she…" tears fell from her green eyes. Yuki walked to her and grabbed the shaking hand.

"Please, if you know anything…anything at all." His amethyst eyes pierced her, his sadness stabbing her in the heart. She nodded and Yuki helped her to a seat.

"Um, about a week ago…my younger sister went for a walk with her boyfriend." She swallowed hard. Tohru walked over to the girl's side and grabbed her hand.

"It's okay, take your time." Tohru smiled softly.

"Thank you." the girl sighed before continuing. "As I said, they went on a walk. It was almost midnight before she called the hospital. Her voice was hoarse and her breathing was coming short. I couldn't understand her and when I heard her scream…it was like no other shriek I've ever heard. It gave me chills."

"I sent an ambulance to the position her GPS on her cell gave off. Her body…it was covered in blood, dripping in deep red clumps from her hair." She coughed disgusted, remembering the images. "The bad thing was, all that blood wasn't hers. She was lying on top of something…her boyfriend, he was- distorted. His face was shredded to almost nothing. His throat was ripped from his neck…and my sister watched it all happen! She's been admitted to a mental institute…I visit her but she says nothing. It's like a horror movie!" She began to sob uncontrollably.

Yuki sent for another nurse who soon came and got the disheartened girl. Hours passed…Tohru's hand was clasped tight to Ako's ice cold hand. "She'll be fine. I'll stay with her and call if I hear anything." Haru's voice was low.

"Alright Haru." Yuki hugged his cousin and grabbed Tohru's hand, who reached out for Kyo's. The orange head grasped it and followed….

Two days later-

"_**The fifth victim of the nightmare has been found. A young female around the age of 18. Her distorted body was found mangled in an alley near the ever popular night club, 'Hard Candy' more on this story at 5:00-"**_

"Why are you watching this?" Shigure asked Tohru after he turned the television off. She sat there staring off.

"I knew that girl." Shigure's hand softly touched Tohru's head.

"It's hard, losing a friend. And for poor Ako-chan to get into something like that."

"I haven't heard from Yuna in weeks. But she hasn't shown up on the TV which is a relief." Tohru's stomach suddenly felt queasy again and bile crawled up her sore esophagus. She winced and covered her mouth with a shaky hand.

"You need to feed. You're making yourself sick." Shigure pulled out a cigarette. "Please excuse me my flower." She smiled and watched him walk out the back door.

"Tohru!" Yuki called her name from upstairs. She got up and ran to his room.

"What? What's wrong did you hear-" She lost her voice at the sight of Yuki. Tohru swallowed hard. Yuki was only wearing a pair of black, sating boxers. His skin was milky and looked like velvet. His amethyst eyes showed desire. She licked her lips.

"Close the door." He ordered and she obeyed. Her heart raced and the urge she wanted to get rid hit her hard. An ache between her legs, a thickness on her chest. Her fingers itched for a touch, her tongue yearned for a taste. "Come here."

She hesitated before walking over to his bed. Yuki stood and lightly grabbed her shoulders. His touch made her shiver and throb. He slowly pushed the strap from her tank top and bra down below her shoulder. His eyes never leaving her face, his head lowered to the skin and his hot tongue licked the sensitive spot.

"Yuki, what-"

"It's a new approach." he interrupted.

"A new…approach?" She asked bewildered.

"Mhm. You're not going to be able to resist your thirst when I'm finished." that sentence made her legs shake for it.

"Teach me-" Tohru said huskily. Yuki gently pushed her onto the bed where he grabbed her hand and directed it all over his body. She touched his hair, his face, his chest and abs, his thighs, and rock hard cock. She couldn't help but moan. "Yuki please!" she begged. Tohru pulled his hand to her breasts but he refused. He pushed her into the bed, taking off all her clothes but her panties and bra.

She watched anxiously as he grabbed himself and started moving his hand up and down his shaft. It excited her…Tohru's eyes transformed into an electric green, her fangs sank down from her gums and her nails grew. "Good girl." Yuki cooed.

He then undid her bra clasp, letting her breasts free. One hand massaged her breast, the other lightly tickled her neck. His soft lips kissed her skin before his tongue reached out and tasted her milky throat. He breathed in her blood and he too completely turned. "When you go to feed from a human, you'll find pleasure swarm through them and into you. You wont want to ever stop but you will. Don't kill them by drinking them dry."

He sucked at her throat as he spoke. "First, you'll choose a good, young person. Tohru, you can smell how sweet and delicious someone is from a mile away." She moaned, elation making her feel high. "You'll lure the one you've chosen into a place where you wont be seen, and lightly touch their neck, feeling the pulse beat beneath your fingertips…you'll feel the blood flowing."

"Oh, Yuki…" She whispered airlessly. The images playing in her head. Yuki guided her hand to his own throat and she could feel everything he had told her.

"They will beg you to make them feel the ecstasy you wish to give them. They plead for your fangs to pierce their skin and drink in the sweet hot blood they hold for you." She gripped his neck and whined. He smirked at her reaction from his tactic…it was working. "They will tilt their head to the side for your easy access and you'll gently touch the neck with your fangs at first…wait for a go ahead or a sigh, then bite-"

Tohru gasped when she felt his teeth sink into her neck. Pleasure hit her like a bullet from a gun…it pained her but it felt so good. She pulled at his head as he continued to take in her blood. "Ah! Yuki…wait-"

He stopped and then pulled her head to his neck. "Tohru- please…please take it. I want you to take my blood, swallow it, taste it." She stared at his red lips, his fangs. Tohru listened to his pleas.

"Yuki-" His hand then dove into her underwear and began to make circular motions, playing with her clit. Tohru's eyes flashed and immediately her fangs stabbed his neck. Yuki winced but then moaned and started to rub his shaft once again. He pumped faster and faster until Tohru finished and he came in his hand.

He watched intently as she moved her head to his cock, her red tongue peeked through her bloody lips and licked the sticky cum from his dick. After a few licks she took him whole, sucking him clean. He put a finger under her chin and brought her face to his. "You wont be able to wait for your first feeding now." They kissed once, twice.

Their tongues danced together, the taste of blood on each others. Tohru broke from him, turning back into the human Tohru. "Yuki-kun…"

"Hmm?" He asked as he cleaned up the dried blood from both of their necks with a small wet towel.

"Why don't you want to have sex with me?" She sounded heartbroken. Yuki chuckled at her and ruffled her hair. "What? What's so funny?" She couldn't help but smile back.

"Whoever said I didn't want to?" Tohru blushed as he sat down and grabbed her hands. "Tohru, I want to make love to you…and I've wanted to since I saw you at the club. Not because of your body or your 'skills' but because I knew that I loved you. I wont use you or abuse you. I will respect you and love you. And when you quit Hard Candy, you don't know how happy I was."

Tears fell from Tohru's eyes as he charmed her with his words. "Yuki."

"I want you and nobody else should have you. I know you and Kyo have folled around but I'll just kick his ass later to get over it." He smiled and wiped away a tear from her cheek. "I love you Tohru Honda."

She began to sob. "Omygod. You love me!" she started to giggle and cry all at the same time.

"Are you okay?" He wanted to laugh at her reaction. Tohru nodded.

"I'm great…because- I love you too! And I tried to stop the urges for you. I tried so hard, and I slipped up a couple times and im so sorry I didn't wait! I wish had if I knew I was going to meet you Yuki." They kissed another time and lied down on his bed.

"Never stop loving me." Tohru said. Yuki placed a soft kiss on her forehead.

"Never." Tohru watched as Yuki fell asleep with her in his arms and soon she joined him.

"What the hell do you want?" Akito said with a quiet but harsh voice. He sat in complete darkness, the only light was the moon's rays.

She bowed and sat on her knees. "Akito-san, I know you hate me-"

"Hate doesn't begin to cover it." he interjected.

"yes, but I thought you'd like to know that your boys' are getting into some trouble." a smirk stretched across her conniving face. His black eyes peered back to see her long dark hair and her piercing black eyes.

"What are you babbling about?" he demanded.

"Yuki is fooling around with a prostitute and Haru is in love with a whore."

He thought for a moment. "Why don't we pay Shigure a little visit." She bowed and stood. As Rin walked to the door, a smirk was splayed across her lips….

**Woah! Talk about being a bitch! Damn Rin you ho. Lol anyway…more drama to come in the next chapter! Freederth, hope you liked my teaser with Yuki and Tohru…more to come from that ;)**


	15. Chapter 15

**I know I haven't written anything in forever and I'm sorry for that! Punish me as you see fit but I finally got some ideas for the stories and I'm trying to get them done. It'll be awhile again because I don't have off from school for a long while now. Please enjoy!**

**An Obsession with Sex**

**Chapter15: Forced**

The hot water cascaded down Tohru's aching body. Images danced in her mond. Yuki's so called new approach ended up not working completely. It only made her body desperate for the feed but her mind still discouraged the even thought. If Tohru ate anything she'd throw it up. If she walked out of the house where people were she'd attack them. There was no helping her. As Tohru remembered her night with Yuki her hand slid down her body, her mind replaced her own hand with Yuki's. Her heart started to race in her chest, "his" hand moving further down to where she desired it. "Yuki's" finger inserting itself inside her, she gasped at how heady the thought was. She could see it so clearly as if it was really happening…

"Need help with that?" Kyo snickered as Tohru flinched, her fantasy disintegrating.

"Wh-what are you doing in here?" She blushed a deep red as she stumbled for the soap.

"My hands are dirty. Just came in to wash them." She could see his smirk on his face. It made her blush even more.

"hurry up and get out." Tohru sighed as she scrubbed her body.

"Sure you don't want some help?" Kyo insisted. He stepped closer to the shower.

"Kyo-kun leave!" Tohru's eyes changed to an electric green and Kyo raised his hands in the air, palms forward as if saying he was surrendering.

"Alright, I'll go." She watched as Kyo walked backwards slowly. Her eyes sharpened as he picked up a razor that was on the sink.

"What are you doing?" She pulled the shower curtain out of the way. Kyo smiled as he sliced his wrist with the razor. Blood oozed from the cut, falling to the tiled floor. Tohru held her stomach in pain as she hunched to the floor. The smell of the blood filled her nose. She tasted it on her tongue. "Get out!"

"You need it Tohru! You're making yourself sick! Take some!" Kyo shoved his blood coated arm in her face. "Your killing yourself!" Tohru looked up at him from the floor. "What about Ako?! You think you'll be able to see her again if you don't feed? You could kill her!" Tears fell from her eyes as she gripped his arm and held it in front of her face.

The metallic tang stabbed at her taste buds. The thickness made her stomach quiver. Tohru shut her eyes and her teeth clamped down on Kyo's wrist. The blood flowed into her mouth, running down her sore throat and into her stomach. Her body seemed to sigh in relief. She looked up at Kyo. His eyes were closed in ecstasy. He moaned lightly and then tried to jerk his arm from Tohru's lips. "Tohru, stop." Her teeth sank in deeper to his cut. Her tongue licking it. Kyo fell to his knees and grabbed her by the hair. "Stop." He said severely. She forced herself to release him. Her teeth slid out of his arm and he fell back on his back. His chest heaved and he grabbed his cut.

Concern swam through Tohru as she crawled over to him. "Kyo-kun? I'm sorry, I didn't mean to! I'm sorry!" The bathroom door swung open. Yuki and Shigure stood in the doorway. Taking in the scene. "I think I drank to much…but I didn't want to- I - couldn't stop…" she looked away ashamed.

"Yuki-kun, take Kyo to his room and clean him up. I'll deal with Tohru-kun." Yuki looked at his guardian cautiously. "Nothing bad will happen. We'll be back in an hour." Yuki nodded and squatted down in front of Tohru.

"It's okay." Their eyes met and Tohru sighed sadly. "Get dressed and meet Shigure downstairs." Tohru looked at Kyo who was now convulsing on the ground and she ran from the bathroom. Tears coating her bloodstained cheeks…

"I'm ready." Tohru said quietly to Shigure. He sat on the couch reading a newspaper and smoking a cigarette. He looked at her and smiled softly. Somehow his smile seemed harsh.

"Alright let's head out. We'll be back soon Yuki-kun." Shigure opened the front door and stepped out. Tohru glanced at Yuki then followed Shigure outside.

"Shigure-san?" Tohru asked.

"Hmm?" was his reply as he lit another cigarette.

"where are we going?" They started walking down the path and were soon out in public. People passed by Tohru and she began to shake. "I don't think-it's…a good idea to be out here." Shigure turned to her and fisted her hair. "Ow you're hurting me."

"Maybe that's the only way to get you to do what we want." He smiled that harsh smile and pulled Tohru into a bar.

"Ouch! What are-you talking about?" Shigure shoved her into a booth, away from curious eyes.

"When you were a whore you did what men wanted you to do. They were forceful I'm sure and you like it that way. Kyo-kun forced you to suck his dick that time because you needed it and now he forced you to drink his blood." Tohru's eyes wandered to the table. Shigure's fist tightened and her gazed returned to his face.

"No…I just don't like blood." Tohru winced and he released her hair. Shigure took one last drag of his cigarette and smashed the rest into the ashtray.

"I will force you to do this if I have to. I understand, you're used to being forced like this and if that's what you are used to then it should work. After you get used to feeding then you'll just do it automatically. I wont have to force you anymore." Shigure's eyes looked around, checking to see if anyone was watching.

"Shigure-san…" Tohru's nails scratched at the wood table. "how are you going to force me?"

Shigure's hand slid up her thigh from under the table.

"You need sex and if I have to…"

"No!" Tohru stood up. "Don't touch me-" Shigure smirked and grabbed her arm. "Ow." He made her walk out the door, prying eyes watching. "Shigure-san please don't! I love Yuki-kun and I'm trying to get rid of my stupid habits!"

Tohru's eyes widened when she saw the old homeless man sitting on the dirty ground of the alley. "If you don't feed from this man, I'll touch you and ruin you for Yuki-kun." He shoved her to the ground. Her face an inch from the stranger.

She sat there, staring at him as tears fell from her eyes. She looked up at Shigure who began to un-fasten his pants. Her heart pumped with excitement and need. But it also ached for Yuki. Tohru's hands cupped the grungy man's face, her electric emeralds piercing into him. "I- I promise you'll like it." She took in a deep breath, filling her lungs with the smell of his blood.

"Mmm…please do as you wish." His head fell to his shoulder, his neck bare and ready for her. Her hand slid down his cheek to his neck. She felt his pulse beating under her palm. Tohru swallowed hard and Shigure grabbed her waist and placed himself so that his hard cock just grazed between her thighs.

"Please don't!" her cry made Shigure feel guilty and he stumbled back a little. "I'll do it! I'll do it okay? Just don't touch me…" He watched as he teeth bit into the man's neck. He moaned as she drank his blood. She continued, soon she was liking it too. The man groaned in pain and Shigure touched Tohru on the shoulder.

Tohru flinched and released the homeless man. She hissed at Shigure and her claws tore his soft flesh on his neck. "Tohru-kun you did it." He smiled sincerely and placed a small kiss on her forehead. She grabbed his head and her tongue licked at the cuts she had just made.

"I'm…sorry about that." Tohru changed back as she apologized. He almost didn't want her to stop touching him.

"It's quite alright. You were mad at me and hopefully I am forgiven?" Tohru smiled and nodded. "Let's go tell the boys."---------

"Ako, I'm going to go get something to eat. I'll be right back okay?" Her hand held onto Haru's. he could tell she was trying hard to keep a grasp but it was so weak he barely felt she was even holding his hand. "You want anything?"

"No-" her voice was hoarse. The cuts had sliced through her throat, almost to the other side of her neck. "I don't want to be alone." Tears formed in her eyes from the pain? Or the memories?

Haru gently kissed her lips.

"okay. I'll stay and the nurse will get me something." She tried to laugh but it hurt too much. It sounded more like a really bad cough with mucus caught in your throat.

"I'm sorry-"

"Stop talking. You'll never heal if you keep speaking. Besides I should be apologizing to you. If I had never gotten mad like that in the first place I wouldn't have let you gone shopping alone and then this would have never happened." His usually blank face showed shame and sadness. Ako's cold hands cupped his cheeks.

"Don't you dare blame yourself for this. I was stupid. I heard the stories on the news but ignored them. There was no stopping this anyway…" She coughed, blood staining her lips. Haru's concern jolted through him.

"I love you Ako Takeshi." Haru's hand reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small velvet box. Ako's heart raced and her eyes stung. Ako grabbed the box and slowly opened it. Inside was a small silver ring with a diamond sitting on the top. "It's a promise ring. I want to be with you-"

"Forver?" Ako asked incredulously.

Haru smiled lightly, "Even after forever."

Tohru lie awake in her bed thinking of Shigure's words last night. Her heart beat fast and it quivered once in a while. That time it worked, she drank that man's blood. But would it work the next time? More and more her need grew…for sex and some of it for blood. For some reason Yuki wouldn't make love to her and seeing him everyday made it harder. Her body ached for his touch.

She flinched when her door opened and speaking of the angel…Yuki. "Hey."

"Hi." Tohru couldn't look him in the eye. Yuki stepped into her room, shutting the door behind him. Tohru's eyes were suddenly on him, staring him up and down as he sat at the end of her bed.

"Kyo will be fine. That's happened plenty of times to everyone in the family so don't be embarrassed." He smiled that heart melting smile. "Um, what did you and Shigure do?" He seemed anxious to know.

"He forced me to drink someone's blood." Tohru answered bluntly.

"And it worked? Do you like blood now?" He asked hopeful.

Tohru shook her head lightly. "The only reason it worked is because…" she paused to look him in the eye. "He was going to force me to have sex with him if I didn't take that man's blood."

Yuki shot up to his feet. Shock and anger pulsed through his veins. "I was so against it because I want to make love to you and only you. I've been trying so hard to keep it up-" tears bubbled to her eyes and suddenly Yuki's warm arms were wound around her.

"Thank you Tohru." He breathed in her scent. "I'm sorry…I'm just not ready."

"I'll wait for forever if I have to." He released her to look at her beautiful bright, green eyes. "I love you Yuki Sohma." She smiled a dazzling smile that made Yuki's spine tingle.

"I love you too." Slowly, so slowly did Yuki's head inch closer to Tohru's. His hot, moist breath brushed her lips and she shivered with excitement. Their lips brushed once, soft to soft. Then a second brush and their lips completely connected. They moved in a rhythm and Tohru's fingers tangled in Yuki's velvet hair while his own fingers gripped her neck gently. He slowly lowered her to her back and he was hovering over her.

Their lips broke and Yuki's fingers brushed Tohru's cheek and wandered down her face and to her neck where they stopped. Everywhere he touched, her skin was lit on fire. A heat that turned her on so much she ached and quaked. "I have to go away for the weekend." he suddenly proclaimed and Tohru moved up, resting her body weight on her elbows.

"What do you mean? where are you going?"

"I have to leave with Akito-san for a couple days and then I'll be back. We're going to a bath house in our family resort." He pushed her chocolate brown hair behind her ear and continued caressing her neck.

"will you be okay alone with him?" she remembered her last encounter with him and it made a cold sweat break out on her forehead.

"I'm his favorite relative. I'll be just fine." He smiled and placed a soft kiss on her cheek before leaving her room. The quiet scared Tohru. What if it was a trap? Make Yuki leave and have Tohru open for attack?

She giggled at the thought. It was a ridiculous thought. She jumped up and went downstairs to meet with the boys for dinner. For once in a long time Tohru was truthfully happy. _'I should visit Ako at the hospital tomorrow.' _she smiled and sat down at the table they all ate and conversed with one another…

Ako's eyes were wide as pain stabbed through her body. The pain so harsh it made her nauseas. Her head started to spin and her vision went blurry. "Haru?" she tried to call out but her throat made no sound. Panic shot through her every nerve. "Haru!" she squeaked a little but no one was around. She watched in terror as a black figure rose from the end of her bed. Her thumb frantically pushed the nurse button but no one came to her pleas. Tear poured from her eyes as the too familiar hands gripped her raw throat.

______________________________________________________________________________

**At last I have finished and now updated this story! Yay for me right? Im so sorry its been so long…curse you school! Anyway I hope you enjoyed all the drama.**


	16. Chapter 16

**a/n: once again it's been forever since I've updated sorry sorry sorry! But a lot of you havent reviewed wich makes me sad…but I will continue writing! Oh I made a new Fic. You should read…very good=)**

**An Obsession with Sex**

**Chapter 16: victim**

Ako's body was sore. It ached everywhere and the pain surged so fiercely she had passed out. She opened her eyes only to meet darkness again. It was so black it was as if her eyes were still closed. Her throat was on fire and her heart was beating too fast. She soon realized that her body was being suspended above the ground. She was hanging by her swollen wrists. "Haru…" she tried to speak but her voice made no sound. Ako felt completely helpless and terrified. Her chest started to heave, her breathing labored.

"You look horrible." A familiar voice said from the darkness. Ako winced in pain as a too bright light illuminated the room. It was shining directly in her face and it made tears come to her puffy eyes. She opened them again to see her nightmare.

"Ha-Haseo?" Her voice was only a whisper but it made blood gurgle from her throat and drip from her chapped lips. He tsked at her as he walked closer to her. He placed his index finger under her chin and lifted her head. Their eyes met. His fierce, hers weak.

"Where's you're boy now? He couldn't save you before and he isn't here to save you now." His words cut like broken glass on her skin.

"He'll come for me…you'll see." Her voice was so hoarse her threat seemed like nothing but a small conversation.

"Why would he want _you_?" Ako's eyes widened as Rin stepped out from the shadows. "Haru will always love me. That's why he's not here."

"he wouldn't listen to you." Ako coughed.

"you don't have to believe me, I don't care either way. But I also know that Haru had loved me longer and wasn't over me when you started whoring for him. You're his backup while he waited for me." Rin's words were poison and it sank into Ako's head. Why would Haru want something like her? She was used, trash, other men's waste.

Rin smirked as she heard her words running through Ako's mind. "You're nothing to him…or anyone for that matter. If he cared he would be here right now." Ako's tears spilled over her swollen eyelids.

"I don't believe you! Haru loves me! Whatever you told him is bullshit!" Ako was able to yell but blood once again bubbled out of her mouth. She started to cough uncontrollably. Rin frowned and walked up to Ako. Faces only an inch apart. "Listen you little whore, Haru is mine and no one else's." Ako was able to gather some spit in her mouth and she blew it out onto Rin's face. The back of Rin's hand slapped Ako's cheek. "I'll just have to show you then." Ako watched as the black haired girl walked down a hall and disappeared.

"Why are you doing this?" she asked while she tried to sob. Haseo watched her as she struggled against the ropes around her wrists. "Please…Haseo-kun, let me go…" her tears stained her dirty face. He said nothing and continued his glare at her.

"You're delicious…I can smell your blood as we speak." he smirked at her shivering body. Haseo's tongue licked his lips, making them glisten. Rin returned with a video and she played it for Ako.

They watched as it showed Haru answering his phone while Ako had been asleep at the hospital. He was speaking to a girl…It was Rin, Ako finally realized the voice. Rin had asked and begged for Haru to come over to her house. He nodded and said something like I'll be right over. She said how she wanted him back and that she made a huge mistake. Haru said some intelligible words and then said he loved her and had missed her. Ako's eyes watered again as she watched him walk out of the room.

The video cut off and Ako started to weep. She didn't care how bad it hurt her throat, she couldn't stop crying. Haru had left her? He had really left her. She knew he wouldn't want some damaged good. He'd used her and dumped her on the side, just like all the others. Her weeping got louder. Her wrists began to bleed from her pulling on the restraints. Blood bubbled from her lips again and her eyes were red with irritation.

She felt like she couldn't breathe or swallow, the lump was thick. Her heart was beating inhumanely fast and her veins in her temples were enlarged. She felt sick, like she would throw up her guts…literally. Rin watched, secretly in horror as Ako seemed to be dying. She smirked but inside her heart pounded with fear.

Haseo brushed Ako's cheek trying to calm her down before she killed herself. Ako kicked up her feet and nailed Haseo in the throat. "Don't fucking touch me!" She screamed. The adrenaline pumping through her every muscle gave her strength. She wriggled and pulled at her binds. Slowly the rope gave way, taking skin with it. She fell to the cold, wet cemented floor. Where the hell was she? Where had they taken her? Rin watched Ako as she tried with all her will to stand up. Haseo was still coughing off to the side.

"You're strong Ako." Rin commented. "Unfortunately, not strong enough." the next thing Ako saw was all black after she felt a painful sting in her neck….

Tohru was sitting in her bedroom staring out the window. Watching the white, puffy clouds slowly cross the bright, blue sky. She turned around when she heard a light knock on her door. "Come in." She said politely. Kyo opened the door and stepped inside. "Hey Tohru." he seemed distant, like he had something to say and it wasn't good news.

"Are you feeling better Kyo-kun? I feel horrible for doing that to you im so sorry I really didn't mean-" he put his hand up and she abruptly stopped talking.

"It's fine. I shouldn't have made you do it." She motioned for him to sit down and he did. He sat in her desk chair across from her. "Tohru-" he sighed and scratched the back of his neck.

"Mhm?" she waited patiently.

"Ako…" the minute her name left his lips Tohru's heart skipped a beat and she began to sweat. "She's gone."

"What do you mean gone?" at first she thought gone meant gone to heaven.

"She was missing this morning. Her bed at the hospital was empty." Kyo couldn't make eye contact. Tohru stood up and grabbed Kyo by the shoulders.

"Ako is missing from the hospital?" she was really asking herself, working it through her mind. "She isn't anywhere in the building?" Kyo just shook his head. "Where's Haru-kun? Maybe she's-" Kyo shook his head again and finally met her anxious gaze.

Tohru immediately ran to the closet, grabbed a light jacket and started to run down the stairs. "where are you going?" Kyo asked a little shocked.

"I'm going to find Haru." Kyo looked at her quizzically before following her. They looked at the hospital first, listening to the nurses crying apologies. Then went to the main house where no one had seen Haru since the last family get together. After that Kyo and Tohru checked Kagura's house and still he was nowhere to be found. It was getting darker by the minute (not that that bothered them cus they can see in the dark) and being around people all day Tohru was starting to get "hungry"

"Where the hell is that motherfucker?" Kyo asked as they stood in front the club. "You really think he's in here?"

"If he's looking for Ako…he might be." Tohru slowly breathed in and out, relaxing herself. She was about to enter dangerous memories she had been forgetting for a long while. What if she saw Haseo? Kyo grabbed her hand, squeezing it lightly. He could tell she was scared.

"It's okay. I'm here." He seemed sincere for once.

"Thank you Kyo-kun." she held his hand tightly in return. They stepped inside to the loud music, the bodies grinding on each others. The strobe's colors flashing all over. Tohru questioned each one of the girls, none of them had seen or heard from Ako. The bartender gave small amount of information but it was good. He said that he had seen the boy with white hair and brown roots earlier today. He said that Haru had had a few drinks then said something about going to the school?

Tohru and Kyo ran as fast as they could to the school. They raced up the stairs to the roof which was locked. Kyo had to ram his shoulder into the door a couple times before it finally broke and they found Haru. His blank stare gazed out into the setting sun. he just sat there at the edge of the school's roof. The fencing had been cut off where he was.

"Haru-kun?" Tohru inched closer to him and he stood up.

"Don't get closer." his voice was soft and monotone, but she could hear the hurt laced with every word. "I'm sorry." He turned so he was facing their uncertain faces.

"Haru don't be stupid, step down from there." Kyo ordered.

"Haru-kun please get down, that's dangerous." Tohru was shaking. Without his wings there was no way he would survive, even being immortal.

"I'm sorry Tohru…I couldn't save her…again." his blank face turned to a remorseful, expression. His hands were fisted and he stepped closer to the edge.

"You can still help her! We can find Ako but we need your help! _She_ needs your help!" Tohru pleaded.

"She's probably scared as shit right now and because you're giving up she might die!" Kyo said harshly. Haru's eyes turned all black and his nails sharpened to claws, cutting his fisted palm. "because you're weak and pathetic, she's missing and she's hurting. If you had done what you had promised to Ako she'd be here with us, safe." Kyo continued.

"Kyo-kun that's a little harsh don't you think? It's not his fault-"

"It is his fault." Kyo interrupted. "Maybe you wanted her to disappear, that way you can be with Rin again. Maybe Rin was going to love you again, take you back, but only if you left Ako."

"Shut up." Haru mumbled.

"You left Ako dying and in pain while you and Rin enjoyed each other!"

"Shut up Kyo." Haru growled dangerously.

"While she lay crying you laughed and loved! Leaving Ako to fade away!" Kyo was yelling now.

"Shut the fuck up! You don't know shit!" Haru leaped for Kyo and the orange haired boy dodged the attack. But was too slow as Haru grabbed Kyo by the neck and slammed his cousin's head into the roof's brick wall. Blood spilled from Kyo's temple as he retaliated.

Tohru watched in horror as they started into their brawl. Punches flew and kicks collided with each other's bodies. "I tried to help her!" Haru yelled.

"You didn't try hard enough!." Kyo bellowed back. Kyo's fist landed above Haru's eye, making a gash. Haru's claws slashed Kyo's back. Back and forth they landed and collided attacks. All the while Tohru stood there motionless. Her eyes changed to the bright emerald and her nails extended to lethal weapons.

She slapped Haru and Kyo in the face and they immediately stopped. Both breathing hard, chests heaving. Tohru walked over to Haru and slapped him again. He just stared at her, his eyes wide with amazement. "How is this helping Ako?" Tohru kind of screamed at him. Tears bubbled over her eyelids. "the only way she can get through whatever she's dealing with right now is for you to be there. For you to keep your promise to her and save her."

Haru changed back to normal, and Tohru placed a friendly kiss on his cheek where she had slapped him. "We have to find her Haru-kun." He nodded. They cleaned themselves off and started on their hunt once again.

It was completely dark now but their predator instincts helped them see and hear. They had split up. Kyo decided to go back to the main house to see if Akito might have planned something. Haru went to Kagura's and Rin's house while Tohru decided to find Haseo and follow him.

Kagura's--

"Rin hasn't been here for like three days. Jeez it's been so long. She said something like she was going out and wouldn't be back for a while. Why is something wrong? Is she okay?" Kagura asked question after question.

"Kagura she's fine I'm sure. I just wanted to talk to her." He knew she had more to tell. Haru's monotone voice and lazy eyes made Kagura sleepy. He had the power to make people sleep.

"Okay okay, I'll tell you where she went. She said she and a friend of hers were going to have a little "party" or something." she yawned, "I hate when you do that."

"Did she say where she was going?"

"Nope," yaawn, "I asked her who was the friend and she told me it was a girl with blue hair and that I might have seen her at Kyo's school before when I went to visit. By the way how is my darling Kyo-kun? He good? I never hear from that stupid man, seriously I wish he would just call I wouldn't have to worry so much then-"

"Thanks Kagura. Later." Haru just walked away during her consistent babbling, what she said went through his mind over and over. _'Rin was going to have a "party"' _ Haru knew exactly what that meant; he'd have to hurry.

Main house--

Kyo listened to every conversation that went on in the house. Akito had left with Yuki, Shigure, and Hatori for a little "vacation" Kyo heard some random babble from Momiji as he told a story to Kisa who had visit him earlier today. After hours of listening he heard a conversation between two maids, they said that Akito and Rin had a met a while back and it seemed odd because he never wanted to see the Sohma girls. Kyo quickly went back home to tell Haru and Tohru…

Following Haseo--

Tohru quietly stalked Haseo all day. Making sure to stay in the shadows she watched him pick up his dry cleaning, making a deal with one of his clients for a new girl(poor girl), she saw him go to the market, he bought random supplies. Like rope, a hedge trimmer, a few knives, duct tape, bandages and a school girl outfit?

After that he stopped by the club to check purchases, count his money, and slap the girls around a little bit. Unfortunately Tohru also saw the bastard force one of the younger, newer girls to give him a blowjob as her welcoming present and thanking her for doing business with him. It was late and she stayed on his trail. It was almost midnight as she followed him to an abandoned house in the far back of a neighborhood.

Tohru stopped and hid in the bushes as he walked inside and closed the door, locking it behind him. He seemed like he hadn't noticed her at all today so she called Kyo and they exchanged information. But neither one of them could get a hold of Haru. Tohru told Kyo she would be right home and wait to go inside until all three of them could go together…that was until Tohru heard a weak screaming sound come from inside the house. Tohru quickly texted Kyo on his cell before quietly running around the house to break into the back door.

Tohru smashed the window with her elbow which started to bleed. She reached in the broken window and unlocked the door, it opened and she walked inside, making sure to be quiet. She thought it odd that no one had heard her break in. it was too quiet. Kyo replied to her text message and her phone vibrated in her pocket. Tohru flipped up her phone…

**Tohru don't do anything stupid! =/ **

She closed it as she heard another small scream like sound. It came from underneath her. "Ako's down there." Tohru whispered to herself. She couldn't wait for Kyo, there was no time. Tohru silently tip toed to the basement door where she crept down the stairs. Tohru found a hiding place behind an old wooden bookcase. She peeked around it and gasped at Ako's bruised, dirt covered body.

Ako's bright blue hair hung loosely around her limp head, it was matted and had dried blood in it. Her arms were tied to the ceiling with rope that cut into her wrists. Her ankles were cuffed together, so tight it made her skin raw. She was only wearing her mogeta anime panties. (her favorite underwear, Haru got them for her.) Dirt, bruises, and dried blood splotches covering her from head to toe. Her lips were chapped and were splitting. Anger boiled inside Tohru. She had never felt this mad in her life. Who'd do this to someone so innocent as Ako? Tohru ducked down when she heard the shuffling of feet. She carefully peeked around the edge of the bookshelf and saw a man. His back turned to her.

He was lighting a cigarette and humming to himself. Tohru couldn't help but gasp when the man turned around, facing her direction. He had completely transformed. Haseo's eyes were a bright blue color and Tohru could see two fangs peeking out of his lips. His eyes focused on the spot where she had been hiding. Her heart beat faster and faster as he footsteps got closer.

"So nice of you to join us." Tohru flinched and turned to meet the voice that was behind her. Rin stood with a terrible glower on her face…

______________________________________________________________________

**Yikes! Tohru better be careful…not many of you have been reviewing and it breaks my heart *waterworks begin* please oh wont you please review!**


	17. Chapter 17

**a/n: hallo there everyone! Glad you could grace us with your presence for the next installment of this wonderful Fic. Haha im so full of it. anyway I've been enjoying my summer vacation and I hope you all are as well. Enough chit chat, I do not own Fruits Basket. Please R&R **

**An Obsession with Sex**

**Chapter 17: troubles and happy endings**

Tohru now found herself in a very sticky situation. She had come to save Ako and now was caught as well. Some hero. Tohru would think to herself. She was holding Ako's cold hand while she watched Haseo and Rin with extreme caution. Both of them were probably vampires for much longer than her and were more experienced.

"T-Tohru?" Ako's voice was almost inaudible. But Tohru heard her okay enough.

"Ako? Are you alright?!" Concern pierced through Tohru's body and she tightened her grip on her friend's hand. "Listen, it's only a matter of time before Haru-kun and Kyo-kun get here so don't worry-" Tohru tried to reassure her broken friend.

Ako shook her head lightly. "Haru isn't coming. He loves Rin-san more than me." her voice was dull and held no emotion.

"What are you talking about? Haru-kun adores you!" Ako scoffed lightly. Her throat burning with the sound. "if he doesn't love you why did he stay with you every night while you were at the hospital? Why did he give you that promise ring? And why would he even bother to call and text you every single day? Huh?" Ako shrugged.

"He wasn't there for me when I was attacked. He wasn't there when I was kidnapped and brought here. He probably gave me this stupid ring as if he were my pimp or something." Suddenly Tohru's hand slapped Ako's already sore cheek. Ako's sapphire eyes stared at her friend in shock.

"This isn't Ako Takeshi. Not MY Ako. The blue haired girl that loves anime and likes to have fun. Definitely not the Ako that loved Haru-kun with her whole entire heart. She wouldn't say this stuff. She believes in her friends. And in Haru. Whatever Rin-san has told you is a lie." Tohru glared at Haseo and Rin who were standing on the opposite side of the room. "What have you done to her?"

"Mmm…Tohru-kun you smell so sweet. I remember the taste of your blood. So hot and saccharine." His tongue glided over his teeth as he sniffed the air. "I could drink you both dry right here and now." Tohru's eyes changed to an electric green and her nails grew into claws.

"You've been changed?" Rin asked astonished. "Akito-san…he didn't…"

"I don't really know for sure. But since he's the only who can turn someone." Tohru answered truthfully…Tohru's stomach ached and gurgled suddenly. She clenched her belly and winced at the sharp pain. "Ah…" Her fangs extended down from her gums very painfully and her nose sniffed the sweet scented air. Tohru's hurt gaze met with the source of her body's reaction. Haseo was digging his long nail into Ako's other arm. Dark red blood pooled from the cut.

"Tohru! Make him stop… please! It hurts!" Haseo smirked at Tohru as she hunched to the floor.

_'no…I havent eaten in a while…actually I havent really eaten at all sine I turned at least not long enough for my body to be satiated…no Ako is in trouble. Ow my stomach hurts so bad. _Tohru thought to herself.

'_Smell the hot blood, breathe it in…you know you want it…you need it. Just take a little. Ako wont get hurt. She'll feel as much pleasure from it as you will.' _Tohru heard a voice from inside her head. Urging her to drink, to purge herself on the long awaited taste of the blood. Tohru found herself almost hypnotized by the thought. _'go on…drink…drink…' _

The electric emeralds of Tohru's eyes turned a frightening crimson color, her fangs grew even longer and more lethal, and her claws sharpened. She snarled and stood up straight and tall. "Mmm…I'm parched."

Haseo backed away from Ako to stand next to Rin. Both watched in shock. "T-Tohru?" Ako called quietly. "Are you okay?" Ako gasped as Tohru's gaze met with her friend's.

"What did you do?" Rin asked Haseo furiously.

"N-nothing! I didn't know she hadn't been feeding!" They watched tentatively as Tohru licked Ako's bleeding arm. Her eyes closed in satisfaction as the red liquid slowly coasted down her throat. "What do we do?"

"I'm leaving. It's better this way, now that I don't have to deal with Ako's body." Rin glanced back and in her dark eyes there was a sign of fear and dread. She then darted off and out of sight. Haseo stood there, mesmerized by Tohru.

Ako tried to struggle against Tohru and the binds but to no avail. "Haseo please! Help me-" she was interrupted by Tohru's soft laugh.

"It's funny how you want his help. Everything he's done to you." Tohru watched Haseo's nervous form intently. Suddenly Haseo grabbed his arm in pain and blood stained his shirt. And then another yowl of pain escaped his lips as yet another cut appeared on his body.

"Stop it Tohru!" Ako squeezed out of her mouth but started to cough and gag. Blood bubbled over her lips and she started to shake ferociously. Her eyes rolled to the back of her head and Tohru stared at her seizing body.

"T-Tohru please…call for help. Ako will die look at her!" Haseo pleaded as Tohru slowly stalked over to him. "No…I'm sorry about all this. But you shouldn't be worrying about me it's Ako…" Tohru licked her lips and placed her hands on Haseo's shoulders.

"I want you- to say sorry." His heart was beating out of his chest. Beads of sewat lined his forehead.

"Im sorry! Im so sorry. I wish I could take it all back I really do! Please don't kill me!" Tears fell from Haseo's eyes. Haseo was abruptly overwhelmed by pleasure and his could hear a familiar sound. His eyes were getting hazy and couldn't remember what he was doing. Haseo glanced down and noticed he was holding Tohru's small frame as she sucked on his neck… "Wait! No I apologized!" he suddenly remembered but he was too weak to pull her off.

Tohru moaned as she continued to drink from his body. It replenished her and tasted so good. She couldn't stop…not that she wanted to. Once the last drop made it to her tongue Tohru bit down on Haseo's sore neck and ripped his throat open. No blood was left to drip from the gaping wound. Tohru wiped her mouth with her sleeve and stood.

Ako was unconscious but breathing. Tohru noticed that the cut Haseo had made in her friend's arm was still trickling blood and Tohru's stomach clenched and growled.

'_you want more! More more! Drink more Tohru! Drink until you are completely filled!' _The voice in her head came again and she did as her mind wanted. She slowly walked over to Ako's unconscious body. Gently she closed up the slice in her arm and pushed Ako's limp head so that it lolled to the side.

Tohru's heart beat raced as she smelt the blood through Ako's skin. Her fangs pricked the soft skin and blood poled into her mouth. She flinched at the sound of feet running down the basement stairs. Immediately her fierce eyes met with Haru's. Then Kyo and Yuki followed.

"Tohru get away from Ako." Kyo said with cautiousness in his voice. Yuki just stared blankly at Tohru. Her fangs were much longer than normal and her eyes were scary. They seemed to pierce right through the boys.

"Yuki-kun. Back already?" Tohru asked as if she wasn't holding her best friend's lifeless body.

"Uh…yeah. The trip was cut a little short since I heard you all were in a bind." Yuki glanced at Haseo's bloody corpse. "You've been busy."

"I just got a little hungry. And you should've seen what Haseo and Rin-san were doing to Ako!" a small smile splayed on Tohru's red lips.

"Just get off Ako for now and then we'll talk about it." Yuki placed a hand on Haru's trembling shoulder.

"Kyo-kun…" Tohru's voice seduced the orange head. Yuki and Haru glanced at Kyo who now turned into his vampire form and was walking towards Tohru. "Come to me."

"Kyo!" Yuki reached for his cousin. Kyo retaliated by swinging his arm at Yuki and succeeded in scratching his cheek.

"Come to me Kyo-kun." Tohru voice echoed and Kyo was now more intent on getting to her. Yuki proceeded to stop his foolish cousin. Kyo started to attack and soon a brawl formed. Yuki dodged and dodged then was punched and kicked. Another dodge and another kick. Kyo was unbelievably fast and Yuki couldn't get a hit on him.

Haru stood there trying to relax himself as he watched Tohru and his girlfriend intently. Tohru seemed distracted by the fight. Haru started towards the girls and Tohru looked his way she smiled and suddenly Kyo's foot connected with Haru's head.

"Haru she can control him by mind speaking!" Yuki yelled to his cousin as he caught his breath.

"That's new." Haru stated as he let his claws grow. As he fought with Kyo his eyes stared blankly and he focused on maintaining himself.

"Tohru stop this! Someone is going to get hurt!" Yuki started to walk over to Tohru and then Kyo jumped in the way. "Ugh! You idiot! You're just going to let her use you like a doll?!" Yuki went to punch but Kyo dodged it and he stumbled. Kyo grabbed Yuki by the back of his shirt and flung him so that Yuki flew and landed into a wall.

"Yuki you okay?" haru called and Yuki waved his hand slightly and groaned.

"I expected you to be more of a threat Yuki-kun." Tohru smiled and played with Ako's hair. Haru growled and ran for Kyo who just dodged his cousin. "Kyo-kun, if you hurry I'll share her with you."

Kyo smirked as Haru ran for him. "You're weak!" Kyo's foot smashed into Haru's gut, making him spit up blood and fall to the ground clenching his stomach. Kyo smiled to Tohru and she beamed back. Suddenly Kyo was flying through the air and landed into some boxes. Yuki was now hunched by Haru.

"Haru-you okay?" Yuki asked concerned. Haru shoved his worried cousin off of him and he stood up. His jet black wings exploded from his back and a dark smile splayed across his face. "Dammit, you're going to get everyone in here killed Haru!"

"this is the only way we can save Ako and Tohru." Black Haru cracked his knuckles menacingly.

"How?" Yuki asked as he dodged a kick from the retaliating Kyo.

"I don't give a shit if I hurt Tohru." at that Haru flapped his wings and a huge gust of wind flew at Tohru. She covered her eyes and before she could do anything he was in front of her. Haru grabbed her by her collar and pulled her away from Ako.

"Let. Me. Go." Tohru commanded as she scratched Haru in the eye. He dropped her to the ground as he held the bleeding eye.

"Dammit." Haru cursed.

"Haru!" Yuki yelled with concern. Kyo punched Yuki in the cheek and he fell to the ground.

"Pay attention to your own fight." haru demanded as he looked for Tohru. She was suddenly on his back. Her hand gripped his left wing and her feet were firmly pressed to his back.

"You're a nuisance." A horrific ripping sound echoed in the basement along with Haru's scream of agonizing pain. He collapsed to the floor as blood poured from the gaping hole in his back. Tohru threw the black wing aside and crouched in front of Haru. "I'll drink you dry first and then Ako."

"Tohru!" Ako screamed in horror as she looked at her friends. Tohru flinched and turned around.

"You woke up." Tohru stood and started to walk over to Ako but Haru grabbed her by her feet and pulled her. Her hands couldn't catch her fall and she landed on her face. A raging headache panged through her and blood stained her forehead. Yuki finally landed a good hit on Kyo and his orange haired cousin was thrown back into a wall and passed out there.

Haru was leaning over Tohru and he rolled her over to her back. "I'm sorry about that Tohru but-" she clawed at his face and his chest as she laid there paralyzed. Haru met Yuki's gaze and noticed a talisman that was put on Tohru's hand. "You work quickly Yuki."

Yuki smiled softly and pointed to Ako. Haru ran to her and untied her. She fell weakly into his blood soaked body. She cried in relief as he picked her up bridal style. She clung to Haru as best as she could. Ako's eyes widened at Tohru's thrashing body.

"Get this off of me!" Tohru yelled furiously.

"She hasn't woken up from the berserk." Yuki stated with sadness laced in his voice. "Let's get Ako to the hospital and I'll call for Hatori. Maybe he can help Tohru."

"Yuki I cant take her like this. I don't think I can retract my wing. It hurts too bad." Haru winced and Ako kissed his cheek.

"hm. Looks like I'll need more bandages." They all turned to see Hatori standing at the end of the stairs holding his usual suitcase filled with meds. Shigure stood next to him with a horrified look on his face.

"You guys sure know how to make a mess." Shigure stated. "They do the same thing to my poor house, there are tons of cracks and holes in every door! I just don't know what to do anymore." He sighed dejectedly.

"You could stop talking and get Kyo into the van." Hatori sighed and walked over to Tohru who was still thrashing and snarling. Yuki helped Haru and Ako into the big SUV along with Kyo. It had been almost thirty minutes before Tohru had settled down and she was safe enough to also be put in the car.

"Is she going to be okay?" Yuki asked as he looked at Tohru. She was breathing heavily and her green eyes stared out into space angrily. Hatori had wrapped some type of rope around her so she was bound and it seemed to weaken her. "I want the old Tohru back."

"She'll be back to her old goofy self in no time." Hatori answered nonchalantly in his monotone voice. "I'll pump her with blood until her subconscious is finally satisfied and give her a shot so that this wont end up happening again."

"Thank you Hatori." Yuki brushed Tohru's bangs out of her face with his hand and her eyes widened. Yuki bent down and softly kissed her red stained lips. "I'll be waiting for you when you get back." he shut the door to the SUV and they drove off. Kyo was okay enough to walk and Yuki was too.

"I cant believe that happened." Kyo rubbed the back of his neck. It was sore from the impact and his head was killing him from the mind control.

"it was Akito and Rin's plan." Yuki started as they walked down the road.

"what do you mean?" Kyo asked.

"When me and Akito arrived at the bath house he told me all about how he could tell Tohru was inching closer and closer to losing control. And that Rin was jealous of Ako. Their plan was to take me out of reach because I would interfere for sure. They kidnapped Ako to hurt her so Rin might get back at Haru."

"what do you mean get back at Haru. She left him." Kyo interjected.

"yeah I know but she expected Haru to come crawling back to her. Anyway, after he told me I punched him." Yuki stated matter of factly.

"You punched Akito?!" Kyo asked incredulously.

"Yeah and then I left to came here. That's when I got your text message." They arrived at their house twenty minutes later. "I'm really tired. Night Kyo." Yuki went to his room and Kyo did the same.

One week later…

A warm breeze lightly played with Ako's and Tohru's hair as they sat in the grass only a few feet from the shore of the lake's beach, laughing and talking. Ako had fully healed except for the puncture marks in her neck which were covered by a tan band-aid. Tohru had a dark bruise on her forehead and doesn't remember most of that night that happened almost a week ago. But she's been able to drink blood like it was water.

It was summer vacation and they all were staying a few weeks at the Sohma spring break vacation house. Haru was swimming with Kyo and Yuki was reading a book down by the shore.

"Tohru!" Ako beamed a smile and pointed to her friends left hand. "Why didn't you tell me missy?!" Tohru blushed and lifted her left hand so they could admire the little diamond that sat comfortably on Tohru's finger.

"He only just asked me last night…and I wanted to surprise you." Ako hugged her and they laughed. "We should get married on the same day, right here in the field in front of the lake!"

Ako gasped, "yes! That would be so much fun with all the decorations and we could wear matching dresses, and get a piñata, and oh have a bachelor party!"

"Okay I think you're getting a little too carried away." Yuki smiled sweetly and sat next to Tohru. Putting his arm around her and snuggling her close to him. Their eyes met and locked as she smiled that sweet smile at him before their lips met.

"aw…now I want a kiss. HARU!" Ako trotted down to the beach and joined them in the water.

"We're finally alone." Yuki whispered as he lightly nibbled her ear. She laughed and blushed then laid down on the ground. Yuki joined her.

"You should consummate your love for me now that im all better." Tohru smiled shyly and tangled her fingers in Yuki's silver tendrils. He laughed and kissed her forhead.

"im going to make you wait till our wedding night." he teased. Tohru's eyes widened and she shot up.

"No way! That's so far away from now!" Tohru was sincerely shocked. Yuki laughed again and embraced her tiny frame. She smiled and held him back. "If it's you im waiting for…I can wait for forever." They kissed once, twice, and then passionately. Yuki laid her down on the grass before making love to his new life mate.

**End.**


End file.
